After The War
by NovelLady
Summary: Remus Lupin survived the war at great personal cost. His wife no longer remembers their years together, his son is being raised by a grandmother who hates him and his body has betrayed him. The story of Remus Lupin after the Last Battle, his friendship with his former enemy, his bond with Harry, being a father his precious son deserves. And against all odd will true love prevail?
1. Prologue

He had survived the war at terrible cost. But then, how many of the survivors could you say that about? Molly Weasley had lost her husband and her son. Fred his twin. The entire family shattered and left lost. Hermione's Grangers parents would never remember that they had a daughter, let alone one so brave. The Creevey's would forever grieve for Colin. Lavender Brown's family had not been able to see her body before it was buried. Countless other families had been touched, ruined. Severus Snape, a hero till the end, was dead. Nymphadora Lupin had had the memories of the last four years of her life wiped from her and found that she did not love the man who lay, motionless and still in the bed in the hospital wing and found that she could barely grasp the concept that _she_ had a son.

Harry. Harry had defeated the most powerful dark wizard and who attended funeral after funeral, sat at countless hospital beds and who became quieter and more withdrawn as the months passed and the one person he found himself quite desperately needing to speak with stayed unconscious.

It was, however, during those months that it was discovered that Severus Snape, was not, in fact dead, he was very much alive, though horribly broken, and he was moved, upon this astonishing discovery that had occurred when he had miraculously broken from his tomb, to the bed beside Remus Lupin, his sworn enemy for as long as anyone could remember.

For two weeks he watched in silence as Harry visited Remus every few days. Sat beside the werewolf. Talked to him, before the tired green eyes would turn to him and stammer out a few, uncomfortable sentences before fleeing. Severus was rather glad he had the excuse of a severely damaged throat and he did not have to talk to the boy. He had not meant to live. Harry would never have seen those memories if he had known he would survive. Two weeks was all that the harried Madam Pomfrey could manage to keep the man still, two weeks before she admitted to his harsh, whispered questioning that yes, they did need more potions desperately and that yes, Remus Lupin would probably die if he did not receive those potions.

He hated the werewolf, Severus had tried to remind himself when he had returned to the dungeons that Minerva promised would always be his if he desired them. He had no desire to help the man. But, his faultless memory was brutally honest. In their adult years Remus had been polite, even kind to Severus no matter what the surly potions master had done. And there had been a time where they had worked together closely for the Order before distrust had driven them apart once more.

He pitied the werewolf, he decided, he had seen Tonks once, nervous, uncomfortable, come in with her mother and infant son. Harry had begged, he understood, for them to bring Teddy to his father, and the baby had slept on his unconscious father's chest. Andromeda had not approved, but then, she was a Black and would never have approved of her precious daughter marrying a werewolf. So, he stood, surrounded by the things that made him comfortable, and began to read and create the potions that were ingrained in his memory.

"Madam Pomfrey said you were trying to create a potion to wake Remus." Harry spoke slowly as he hovered in the door.

Severus, having sensed the young man's presence some time before, gave the potion one last stir, removed his from the heat and turned. "Yes," his voice was a strained whisper, forever damaged from Nagini's venom.

Harry swallowed. "She… she said that it might be a mercy if you let him die? That his injuries are so severe…"

Severus inclined his head.

"How severe? Please, Professor, she won't tell me, she is trying to protect me." Harry's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. "How bad will Remus be?"

Severus motioned for Harry to enter and led him to a small table in the corner of the room. He pointed to a chair and settled himself opposite the boy. It was too hard to be scornful now, not when his throat ached, and he knew the brutality of what he was about to say would shock the boy who had grown too fast.

"He will never walk again," he whispered.

Harry nodded. He had been expecting this. "Because of the silver?"

A curt nod. "He will not sit up without help, hands may little strength."

"Why?"

Severus swallowed and cursed his aching throat. "Where his spine was hurt."

Harry nodded slowly. "We won't know till he wakes up then?"

A brief nod.

"Remus could live with that."

Lifting a hand Severus continued haltingly. "No control of bodily functions, Potter."

Harry frowned a moment before understanding dawned. "Oh."

"No independence. He will need help to dress, to get out of bed. More…"

Harry frowned. "Can I get you a glass of water professor?"

Nodding, his hand at his aching throat, he watched Harry hurry to the cupboard, remove a glass and fill it with fresh water. The boy knew that the augmenti spell was not as refreshing. Interesting. Sipping the cool water, Severus waited for the unrelenting burn to ease away from his aching throat.

Harry stared at his hands. "He will hate needing help."

Severus nodded once. "Lungs are damaged, badly."

"So, he will be ill a lot?"

A slight nod.

"And in pain?"

Another nod.

Harry winced. His eyes suddenly met the dark eyes of his former professor. "Would you brew the wolfsbane for him? I would pay you! I know that he trusts your potions skills implicitly. He always trusted you…. Right until…"

Severus didn't blink. The news surprised him; the werewolf had trusted him until Dumbledore's death?

"If it was you."

"It's not me, we are different. He has a son."

Harry nodded. "Yes. And Tonks has agreed to let him see Remus if Remus wakes up. There is no hope of restoring her memories is there?" He looked suddenly hopeful.

Severus shook his head.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Didn't think so. So, would you brew the wolfsbane? And anything else he needed? You would be well paid?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I will brew it. Cover the ingredients and nothing more. He will not be pleased."

Harry shrugged. "I will tell him the ministry bestowed a fortune on him."


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Disclaimer: This does not belong to me, I was not nearly creative enough to come up with an entire world on my own!_

_This fic has disability in it, I will be as realistic as possible. Some adult content in some chapters._

Remus Lupin lay stretched on the long couch staring out the window. He could see the quidditch pitch from this particular window and he smiled a little as he watched the Gryffindor team practice. The room was warm, brightly lit by a fire behind him, and the charm on the thick glass of the window ensured that none of the snow covered chill crept through to disturb him. A warm, tartan rug, a gift from Minerva, covered his legs and his hands rested over the cover of a book, motionless for now. A small smile lingered on his face as he watched the cloaked figures flying high in the air. He knew that Harry would be out there, the young man took great pleasure in coaching the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was not teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. It had shocked many people when the young man had gone back to Hogwarts for his seventh year and then taken the position after a year of further study. There had been concern that he was too young, to in-experienced, but he had been supported by Minerva and Severus and Remus helped with many lesson plans as the young man had battled through his first year of being a teacher. Remus smiled as he watched a player swoop after the snitch. Now, he juggled his teaching duties with coaching Quidditch and being a husband.

He had been lucky. Severus brewed potion after potion to keep him comfortable and in a form of good health. They had become friends, a friendship that was viewed with a great deal of confusion by most of their acquaintances. He had also been lucky when Harry had petitioned that Remus stay at Hogwarts while he recovered from his horrific injuries. He had nowhere to go. No one to care for him and depression had set in rapidly. Minerva had readily agreed and it had been some six months after he had woken, when they had all come to the painful realisation he would never become better, when he had started speaking of needing to find his own way in the world, that Minerva had approached him. The werewolf laws were in full force but she wanted to hire him as a private tutor for sixth and seventh years. There were only a handful of students that he tutored in Defence, the students that either excelled greatly or those that were deemed unteachable were sent to him. He commanded a great deal of respect in his students and he was well loved by most of the student body. His tutoring hours only took a few hours a week, yet somehow, in a few short years, it appeared that if many students came to him with their problems, his office was a room where they felt safe and they could talk. It had started with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, and now it was rare a day went past without a student entering to talk to 'Professor Lupin' about something that was plaguing them. Severus had, in the last months, insisted that Harry and Minerva enforce that the weekend was the time that Remus was not to be bothered. He would make himself ill. He had objected at first, and a few brave students still dared to disregard the rules, generally those students who would bring in snowballs, or pine branches, pieces of outside that Remus was deprived of in winter. It was not unusual for these students to stop and chat, have tea with the werewolf and tell him of the fun that was to be had in their common rooms.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

Footsteps approached and Severus, his black cloak billowing, swept into Remus' line of sight.

His eyes flickered over the werewolf briefly.

"Severus! I thought I would be seeing you before long. Will you join me for tea?"

Severus inclined his head. "Perhaps by the fire?"

An amused smile flickered across Remus' tired face. "Perhaps." He agreed. He eyed the goblet that Severus held. "The potion first?"

"Yes," Severus stooped slightly and waited until Remus' thin hands had closed around the metal goblet. He did not release it as Remus guided it to his lips and swallowed the steaming potion with a grimace. Remus pressed his hand to his lips as if he was willing the potion not to be vomited up again. There had been a rather unfortunate incident nearly a year ago when Remus' frail hands had dropped the potion spilling it over his lap and they had discovered for certain, that wolfsbane, though able to be drunk by werewolves, was not able to be spilled on them. The potion had left ugly burns that had taken months to heal and Severus; still, found himself unwilling to inflict more pain on his friend.

"Thank you," Remus murmured once he had deemed it safe to speak again.

"I am sorry there is nothing for the taste," Severus' voice was still a hoarse whisper; nothing could be done to cure the damage the Nagini had inflicted on him.

Remus tapped his wand against the edge of the couch he lay on and it floated smoothly to settle beside the fire. "I know there is nothing you can do. I am simply grateful that you are willing to brew it. I know it is time consuming."

Severus frowned as he settled into his usual chair and stretched his long legs out. "I wish you would not be grateful."

"Your throat is bothering you isn't it?" Remus sounded concerned, he ignored the comment.

Waving a dismissive hand Severus waited as Remus summoned a house elf and asked for tea. He frowned again when the werewolf insisted honey was brought but remained silent. The house elf nodded and vanished. Leaning back in his chair Severus surveyed the werewolf. "Your son?"

"Next week," Remus sighed. "Tonks, or rather Andromeda I suppose, thought it best not to have him come today, seeing as the moon is so close and I need my rest."

An irritated look crossed Severus' face.

"I don't mind so much. It has been arranged that he will spend next Saturday night with me," Remus' face lit with a warmth that always filled him when he talked of his son. It will mean, of course, that Harry has to stay in the room next to mine, but I am lucky that neither he nor Ginny mind the interruption."

"Andromeda Black is a conceited fool."

"You cannot blame her. I cannot do anything if Teddy was to hurt himself. I am completely helpless."

"Rubbish," Severus snapped and then winced as his throat protested. "That boy adores you. I have seen him scrape a knee and ignore Potter who is right beside him to run to you."

Remus smiled. "He is precious. He told me he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor like Harry last time he visited. But then he decided that Slytherin was possibly more fun because they live in the dungeon."

"When was that?"

Remus looked away. "Three weeks." His voice was low. "I am remarkably lucky. Tonks could have cited abandonment during her pregnancy and it would have meant I would never have seen him. Andromeda wanted that."

Severus shook his head. "Potter would not have allowed it."

Remus was silent for a long time. "He is a bright lad. I am lucky to have him at all. Ah, tea. Thank you, Dimples."

Dimples smiled brightly at Remus. There were four house elves that were tasked to care for the quiet werewolf and each of them had become fond of the man who was in their charge. She poured the tea and placed it close to both men before she vanished with a pop. Remus slowly griped the thick handle in his frail hands. His dexterity was lost, the injury high in his spine had meant his hands would never grip with ease again Writing was almost impossible for him, an illegible scrawl all he could manage until Hermione had presented him with a dicta-quill. Simple things that he had once taken for granted were not lost to him. He managed well enough, he was more careful then he had once been and his cutlery was all magically enlarged so that he was able to hold it with some ease.

"Something is troubling you?" Remus inquired after they had sat in peaceful silence for a long time.

"Some of the students seem a little too interested in Death Eaters."

Remus hand trembled and he concentrated on slowly lowering the nearly empty cup to the table beside his couch. "How so?" He was frowning.

"Questions, whispers in the hall ways. They are Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. I doubt you have met them."

"Ah, pureblood and down with dark creatures? A group of about six?"

"You know them?"

Remus managed a wry smile. "I had unfortunate incident with them a few weeks ago."

Severus straightened, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Neville was nearby at the time, thank Merlin, and no harm was done, they were simply expressing their disgust that a werewolf was allowed to not only reside at Hogwarts but to also teach students."

"They were not kind?"

"I have heard far worse, Severus. We let the incident alone, I do not fancy having to watch my back at every moment. It seemed like the sensible thing to do."

"Does Potter know?"

"No, I did not tell Harry, and I asked Neville to refrain from speaking to him about it. He has quite enough to worry about with Ginny and the baby."

"You should not be moving around the school alone."

"Severus," Remus smiled patiently. "I am quite capable of defending myself."

"And if you were to drop your wand?"

"Then I can cast a wand less shield. It will not come to that. You should talk to Minerva."

"All the teachers I think. Perhaps in the staff meeting on Friday. You should tell Potter about the incident."

Sighing, Remus shifted in an attempt to find a comfortable position. "Or you will, I suppose?"

"He is fond of you, Remus, he would not want to hear of this second hand."

Remus scowled. "That is low, Snape."

The potions master merely raised an eyebrow.

"I will tell him tonight, he and Ginny are dining with me."

"Here?"

"Yes, I will not be up for the Great Hall tonight."

"I will be with you tomorrow night," Severus murmered.

"No, you and Harry both had classes! I will be quite fine alone and Rollie will come to me if I am distressed."

"Neither Potter not myself has listened to that argument for the past five years? What makes you think we will listen now?"

Remus frowned. "You both fuss too much." He shifted again.

"Says the person not so subtly providing honey to me." Severus' eyes were narrow.

"Did it help?"

"Yes. You are in pain." It was not a question.

Remus glanced towards the fire. "I am fine."

"Liar. Will you rest if I leave you?"

"Not yet. These students, do you think it is serious? Their interest?"

"They were all first or second years during…" Severus made an awkward movement with his hand.

"Yes, and I suppose some would have had fathers among the fallen?"

"Yes."

"Have they spoken to you?"

"Only enough to tell me I made a mistake with the side I chose."

Concern filled Remus' face. "Severus, it is you who ought to be careful!"

"They will not get within a foot of me," Severus reassured. "I believe they are harmless enough."

"Still. Slughorn though that Tom Riddle was harmless enough and look where that left—" he began to cough and Severus moved quickly to his side. A house elf appeared and was waved aside by the potions master. They were well attuned to their master's every need.

Remus was left breathless as the coughing fit subsided. His fingers were curled desperately into fists and he was grateful for the strong arm around his shoulders that had supported him. The injury that left him unable to walk meant that the muscles in his abdomen had wasted away quickly despite the strict regime of exercise the werewolf endured every day. The lack of stomach muscles meant that when he began to cough it was not effective and he needed support to ensure whatever was in his lung would be removed.

Severus bent. "I am lifting you," he murmered and, ignoring Remus' breathless protests, effortlessly carried the werewolf to his bedroom. A spell had the bed covers sliding back and he eased Remus onto the comfortable mattress. Severus frowned. "You have lost more weight."

"It's the full moon. I am fine." Remus mumbled. He could feel exhaustion crashing down on him as Severus held a vial to his lips. "What is…?"

"For your breathing, to ease it."

Remus swallowed and within minutes the tightness in his chest had eased and the burning in his lungs had faded.

Severus drew the warm blankets over him and Remus' hand caught at the man's arm.

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus almost smiled. "Sleep, Remus, can I do anything before I go?"

"Let Dimples or Blinky know I am in bed…"

"Of course. You are comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you, Severus."

Severus gently placed the hand still on his arm onto the bed. "Sleep, wolf."

Remus' lips curled into an exhausted smiled and his eyes drifted closed as he listened to Severus' steps leave his rooms.

Harry was sitting beside Remus' bed when he woke, the young man was marking papers and for a moment, Remus could see James Potter clearly. He stirred and Harry looked up and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Remus' voice was thick with sleep. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Laying aside his books and papers, Harry rose and helped shift Remus' into a sitting position.

"An hour? Ginny fell asleep out by the fire and Snape said that you had been sleeping for a few hours before we arrived."

"I do wish you would call one another by your first names."

Harry laughed. "Come, Remus, you cannot expect everything." He fiddled with several vials of potion at the bedside. "I was given strict instructions. Two of the pain potion, another breathe easy and then your usual ones."

Remus obediently swallowed the potions. Severus and Harry were the only two people who would ever be allowed to manage him, as Ginny put it, his stubborn independence was all he had left and if the house elves could do it he would rather them then his friends care for his needs. There were only two exceptions and even then there were limits. Settling on the edge of the bed Harry took one of Remus' hands and began to massage it. Remus watched him closely. It was a ritual that occurred frequently. Remus hands needed the daily massage to remain supple and for Harry it was a way of helping the werewolf that did not crowd him.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Teddy wasn't here at all today?"

"No," Remus murmered. "Andromeda floo-ed this morning."

"Shall I fetch him early next Saturday then? So you can have the whole weekend with him?"

"It will depend on how bad the moon is," Remus acknowledged. "But, yes, I would appreciate that."

Harry smiled.

"Harry?"

"I'm worried about Ginny," he confessed and Remus waited patiently. Harry concentrated for a moment on the scarred knuckles before he began to stretch each, slightly twisted, finger in turn. "She's so tired all the time and she's still sick."

Remus' hand tightened over Harry's for a moment and the younger man paused and looked up.

"Ginny is a month away from having your baby," Remus consoled. "And she has just finished work two days ago. Give her a week and she will be brighter. The last month is hard, Harry, they are ready to have the baby and yet the baby still grows though it seems there is no room left for it to stretch."

Harry smiled. "She says she feels a little bigger every day."

Remus chuckled and Harry resumed his massage. "Yes, Dora said the same thing…" He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Have you spoke to Molly?"

"She says Ginny should be resting but she won't sit still!"

Another soft chuckle. "Nesting the Muggles call it. She is preparing for the baby. Is the nursery completed?"

"Yes, both of them. The one here and in the cottage. After the moon you shall have to see it. We only finished today, really, and Ginny is already talking about adding shelves in."

"Women can never have enough shelves!"

"So I am noticing." Harry moved to Remus' other hand. "What if I am a bad father?"

"And why would you think that, Harry James?"

"Well, I have never really had much to do with small children…"

"You are an excellent godfather."

Harry smiled. "But until Sirius and now you, were around I never had a father figure. I… what if I stuff up?"

Remus' eyes were gentle. "You won't. You will do your best for the baby and any future children you have because you are so worried. You will make mistakes, Harry, you are human, we make mistakes, but they will know something."

"What?"

"They will know that they are loved completely and unconditionally by their parents and their family."

Harry's shoulders relaxed. "Yes," he agreed. "They will know that. You are part of that family you know."

Remus squeezed the hand that held his. "I know."


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you to Lupinesence for the review! I really like reviews, they make me quite happy and will be rewarded with updates! _

Remus woke slowly. The room was dark, lit only by a dim glow. He could feel the agony of a transformation clinging to him. His mouth was dry. He attempted to move, to shift his aching back, and an involuntary moan slipped from his lips.

"Remus?" Harry's voice was pitched low. "Are you awake?" There was a rustle of fabric and Harry loomed in his vision. "Here, water."

Remus swallowed the water and Harry wiped away the drops that trickled down the werewolf's rough, unshaven chin.

"Time?"

Smoothing the white hair away from Remus' forehead Harry kept his voice pitched low. "Nearly eight pm. I'll have one of the elves bring some soup. I need to let Snape know you are awake."

Remus nodded slightly. His eyes fluttered close for a moment before re-opening to see Ginny's face where Harry's had been. Her brown eyes were warm, worried. "How are you feeling?" She settled on the edge of the bed and cradled one of her hands in both of her own.

"I'm fine…" he whispered. Moistening his lips he smiled reassuringly at her. "How are you?" His eyes drifted to her swollen stomach.

Ginny laughed. "I will be very glad for when this baby makes his presence known. Harry swears that I am getting crosser by the day."

"Come sit with me tomorrow?" Remus murmured.

Ginny squeezed his hand. "I might just do that. I know it's only been a few days since I finished work but I am already going mad."

Remus smiled at her before his eyes fluttered close.

"Blinky is bringing soup. Has he fallen asleep again?"

"No," Remus mumbled.

Ginny bent, pressed a kiss to Remus' gaunt cheek. "I will come tomorrow. Remus has decided that he will keep me amused tomorrow, Harry."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Harry laughed and kissed his wife. "Then perhaps you won't be pacing the floor when I get back from class?"

Ginny ignored him as she left.

Harry bent and shifted Remus so he was leaned against a mound of soft pillows.

The werewolf's face seemed to pale a little more and his frail hands clutched at Harry's arm.

"Here, Snape said you would need the pain potion right away," Harry murmured. He held the vial to the white lips and waited for the slow swallow. "Thank you for inviting Ginny to sit here tomorrow. She's only been off work since Thursday and when I got back from class today she was pacing."

"Always welcome."

"We know that, but we don't like worrying you around the full moon."

Remus' eyes slowly flickered open. "Not… that...fragile."

Harry grinned. "We know."

Blinky appeared with a bowl of soup and warm bread.

"I will take it," Harry reassured.

"Rubbish." Remus frowned at the young man. "You should be with Ginny." His hand rubbed at his chest.

"Ginny will hex me if I return in the next two hours," Harry reassured. "You know that well enough. And then she will hex you tomorrow."

Remus smiled. "She's a sweet girl."

"Yes, she is. Now, let's get some soup into you and then a bath?"

"Harry…"

"Remus?" Harry grinned and ran a hand through his untidy hair. He looked for a moment, every inch like his stubborn father who, along with Sirius, had bullied Remus into allowing them to help him after full moons.

* * *

Remus sat in his wheelchair, hands folded on his lap, impatient as his eyes flickered to the clock again and again. Harry and Ginny were settled together on the lounge, fingers laced, and conversation had lulled into a comfortable silence. Harry had decided, quite early, that if the floo did not spit out one Edward Lupin by ten am he would storm the Tonks house. It was five minutes from the indicated time when the floo roared and Remus' head snapped towards it. Hope flared into his green eyes and a smile lit his face when Nymphadora Tonks stumbled from the flames and set a small boy onto the floor.

"Daddy!" Teddy ran straight to his father and grabbed Remus' hands to haul himself on the werewolf's lap.

"Teddy bear!" Remus held his son tightly, his head bent against the child's as a set of small arms snaked around his neck.

"I missed you!" Teddy announced loudly.

Remus felt tears burn his eyes. "I missed you too." He ran his fingers through the boy's suddenly white hair. Lifting his head his eyes met those of his former wife's. She looked awkward as she stood in the middle of the room. There was a man standing behind her. Tall, broad shouldered and perhaps a year or two older than herself.

Harry was standing, his arms crossed, an angry glare on his face despite Ginny's low pleas to not make a fuss for Teddy's sake.

"Tonks."

"Remus. This is David Manson."

Remus' eyes faltered and he stared down at his son for a moment before he lifted his gaze once more, his face impassive. "Nice to meet you."

David nodded briskly. "You too."

"I wanted you to meet him because I know that Teddy has mentioned him before."

"Daddy! Daddy look at this." Teddy scrunched his face up and his hair became as black as Harry's.

Remus laughed. "Well, aren't you a clever boy?"

Teddy nodded. "I draw-ded a picture for you!"

"Where is it?"

"In the bag!" Teddy pointed to the bag and slid off Remus' lap, his elbow dug deep into Remus' side and the werewolf flinched.

"Gentle, Teddy," Harry cautioned and the boy's direction changed instantly.

"Uncle Harry!" Harry tossed the boy into the air and Teddy shrieked with laughter. Remus smiled and shook his head a little at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Remus?" Tonks shifted.

"Yes," Remus glanced back at the couple who stood on his carpet. "Thank you for introducing me. You are an Auror, Mr Manson?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin, that's right."

Remus nodded. He watched as Harry crossed the room with Teddy hanging upside down and deposited him back onto Remus' lap. Teddy squirmed excitedly.

"I'm sorry he wasn't here last week," Tonks blurted suddenly. "David and I were both at work and when we got home mum said that she thought it best not to bring him over."

Remus went very pale. His eyes flickered between the couple.

"I will make sure you see him more."

"Thank you."

"Can we play in the snow, Daddy?"

"I think that Uncle Harry was going to teach you to build a snowman!"

Teddy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. The biggest snowman ever."

"Aunty Ginny can't help. She is too fat."

"Teddy!" Remus attempted to frown. "Aunty Ginny has a baby in her tummy."

Teddy looked doubtful as he eyed Ginny closely. "Was I a baby in mummy's tummy?"

Remus smiled but his eyes were sad. "Yes, you were."

"But Mummy isn't fat."

Remus glanced over to Tonks who was struggling to hide her amusement.

"No," he agreed. "Because when you came out of mummy's tummy it went flat again. Just like Aunty Ginny's will."

"How did I come out?"

Deafening silence greeted this, broken by Harry's snicker and Remus' muttered: "You just wait."

"We should go," Tonks shifted again. Harry was still glaring at her. Her hair was bright blue in a short bob. "We will get Teddy tomorrow afternoon."

"I will bring him home," Harry's voice was cold.

Tonks nodded slowly. "Thank you, Harry. Bye, sweetheart." She approached her son and kissed his forehead. Remus could smell her shampoo, lavender, the same one she had been using for so long.

"See you, Remus." The floo roared again and David and Tonks left the room.

"Daddy! Can I show you my picture now?" The question of how babies appeared was, miraculously, forgotten for the moment.

"Of course you can! I want to see it."

"Want me to get it, Teddy?" Harry spoke hastily before Teddy could slide from his father's lap again. He held the bag while the little boy searched it and pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper from the bag. "It's you and me." Teddy pointed to the stick figures that were both smiling. Remus' face lit with a smile as he stared at the clumsy drawing. Teddy had included the wheelchair and the patchwork blanket over Remus' legs. He had drawn himself sitting on his father's lap and had coloured his hair bright blue. The blue that Tonks seemed to favour at the moment.

"Teddy, I love it! Maybe we can make a frame for it today and we can put it on my desk? Then after that you and Harry can build a snowman?"

"You come too?"

"It's too cold for me outside in winter, Teddy bear," Remus explained. "But I can sit at that window there and watch you?"

Teddy nodded. "Ok! Guess what, Gran said we can maybe get a goldfish!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at Remus and Teddy. "Call for us when Teddy gets cabin fever," Harry murmured before they slipped from the room, leaving father and son alone.

Teddy snuggled against his father and wrapped his fingers in Remus' thick woollen robes.

"Are you tired, cub?"

A small head nodded against his shoulder. "We saw fireworks and stayed up late."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes! David held me on his shoulders. It was so high! I could see everything."

"I bet you could. What colours were the fireworks?"

Teddy scrunched his face as he struggled to remember. Remus, watching his son closely, smiled a little. His heart ached at the innocent words. He had seen the way David's hand had curled around _her _waist.

"They were pink. Green. Blue… umm…"

Were there any purple ones?"

"Yes! And orange too! What's your favourite colour, Daddy?"

"Hmm," Remus cuddled his son closer. "I think my favourite colour is… blue right now."

"Like my hair!"

"Exactly like your hair. And sometimes it is, orange, like your hair."

Teddy looked up at his father with a small frown. "That's silly." He informed. "You can't have two favourite colours."

"Who said that?"

"Gran."

"Ah," Remus swallowed. Andromeda Tonks, the woman who hated him. "Well, some people only have one favourite colour but I like all colours."

"Me too! I like all colours too!" Teddy announced. "Mummy is teaching me to make faces like her. But she said I can't do it if she isn't here. I can make a ducks bill."

"Maybe next time mummy brings you, you can show me?"

Teddy nodded. "Ok. Daddy?"

"Teddy?"

"David said that he is going to build a sandpit at home! But I bet it won't be as good as the ones here!"

Remus chuckled. "The sandpit here is very exciting," he agreed. "I have something for you," Remus flicked his wand and a box of blocks floated into the room. "Uncle Harry and I thought you could try to build a small version of Hogwarts?"

Teddy's eyes went wide and he flung himself off his father's knee and found himself pulling the blocks out of the square container. His delight was obvious as he prattled to his father who watched him, the smile of adoration and pride spread wide across his face.

* * *

"Daddy?" A small voice and pattering of feet made Remus turn.

"_Lumos_. Teddy, what's wrong, cub?"

"I'm scared." The little boy was standing on the side of the bed. "Can I sleep with you?"

Remus reached out his hand. "I am going to make a step for you so you can get onto the bed. You hold onto my hand while you climb up, ok?"

Teddy scrambled onto the bed once Remus had conjured a step and Remus lifted the blankets so the little boy could curl up against him.

"Why can't you lift me like mummy does?" Teddy mumbled against his father's side.

Remus hugged the boy against him. "My arms don't work as well as mummy's and my back hurts when I move like that. That's why it's hard for me to lift you onto my lap."

"Oh."

"Why were you scared?"

"I had a bad dream."

Remus kissed the top of the soft hair. "About what?"

"A monster."

Remus' heart constricted. A monster.

"And I wanted to sleep with you."

Tightening his arms around his son, Remus spoke in a soothing whisper. "You can always climb into my bed, Teddy bear. You are perfectly safe here. I love you, my darling boy."

"Love you too, Daddy," Teddy whispered as sleep rapidly claimed him.

There was a slight movement. "Remus?" Harry's whisper was hushed in the darkness.

"It's all right, Harry."

"Good night then," the young man melted away, back to the room that he and Ginny shared on the rare occasions that Teddy was allowed to stay the night with his father.

* * *

Teddy and Harry were lying on the floor playing with the blocks that were charmed to resemble the façade of whatever building they had decided to build. They were working intently together, two heads bent, Teddy's hair bright green a direct contrast to Harry's dark head. They were laughing. Their cheeks were still pink from the cold and outside Remus' window a snowman could be seen, complete with a Gryffindor scarf.

Remus was lying on his couch, it was always more comfortable and his son did not care where his father was as long as he was within sight.

The boy looked up and his eyes were the colour of his father's. A cheeky grin crossed his face when Remus winked at him. "What are you building?"

"We are building a house! Like Gran's!"

"It is a very nice house. Perhaps we could take a photo for mummy to show her?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

"I will get the camera as soon as we finish." Harry glanced over to Ginny. "Are you actually knitting?"

Laughing, the red haired witch held up a long, twisted piece of knitting. "It was meant to be a blanket, then a scarf, now… I am not too sure of what it is."

"I am sure it will be a very nice scarf," Harry said solemnly. "Maybe you can give it to Remus?"

"I would love a scarf that you knit, Ginny!"

Ginny bestowed a brilliant smile to the werewolf. "Thank you, Remus. As for you, Potter. You will be sorry."

"You can't poison me."

A cheeky smile crossed her face. "I don't need to cook to make you sorry. There are certain things that I can with-hold that would make you very, very sorry."

Remus shook his head and hid his smile as a stricken expression crossed Harry's face.

"I adore you. I love you. Best wife in the universe."

"Hmmm, keep grovelling. Teddy, come here, do you want to feel something funny?"

Teddy nodded and scrambled to his feet and ran to Ginny's side. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes went wide.

"What's that?"

"That is the baby kicking, he is stretching his leg. Doesn't it feel funny?"

Teddy turned to his father. "Did I kick mummy's tummy?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, you did."

"Did you feel it?" His hand was still on Ginny's stomach.

"Yes, I did. It was very, very special."

"When will the baby be here?"

"In a few weeks." Ginny smiled. "What if Uncle Harry comes and tells you when the baby comes? You will be cousins!"

"I don't have cousins," Teddy confided.

"Well, Victoire is like a cousin, and the new baby will be your cousin so you will have plenty!"

Teddy grinned. He ran back to Harry. "I felt the baby move." He sounded important.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you did." He glanced at the clock. "Gin, come for a walk with me? Teddy, I have to take you back to your mum's soon. You say good bye to your dad and then when I come back we will floo together."

Teddy's shoulders slumped. He dragged his feet as he walked to his father's side and Remus patted his rug covered lap. Within moments Teddy was sitting, curled against his father's chest. Remus tickled his side and the frown on the child's face was replaced with explosive laughter as the boy writhed against Remus' grip and tickling fingers. They were both laughing within moments and when Remus finally stopped, after Teddy had begged for more, and more, and still more, and his son had finally stilled they sat together.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Teddy bear?"

"See you soon?"

"Yes, I will see you soon. Maybe you can draw me some more pictures?"

Teddy nodded. "Ok! I will draw a big picture! With trees! And a broom! And everyone! Maybe even the baby in Aunty Ginny's tummy!"

"That is an excellent idea."

Teddy's excited prattle as he described the pictures he was going to draw for Remus filled the room and his father listened with a tender smile. The clock chimed and Harry reluctantly entered. His eyes were filled with apology as he stared at the man who had become his mentor.

"Right, Teddy bear. Time to go back to mummy's. Can I have a kiss?"

Teddy obliging pecked a kiss onto his father's lips and flung his arms around Remus' neck. His bony knees dug deep against Remus' stomach and the man fought to hide the grimace that crossed his face. He held his son very tightly until the small boy pulled back.

"I will miss you," Remus said gravely. "But I will see you soon. Be a good boy for mummy."

"And Gran."

"Yes, that's right. And Gran. Will you draw me lots of pictures?"

Teddy nodded. Remus kissed him again before Harry lifted the boy to his hip.

"Bye bye, Aunty Ginny!"

"Bye, darling. See you soon!"

Teddy nodded and with a final wave and a grin, he and Harry entered the floo network and vanished from sight.

Ginny was watching Remus closely. She could see grief etch its way over his face. She crossed to the werewolf and let her hand drop to his shoulder squeezing gently she spoke in a soft murmur. "Want company tonight?"

"No…" Remus managed. "I think…."

"Have Harry summoned if you need anything, Remus."

He listened to her slow, swaying footsteps fade. His body ached and he could feel the pain where two small knees had dug in against his side. Things like that hardly mattered when he son was near him, he could forget about the pain in his body, forget that he was not the way he was before the battle. The moment the child left, however, brutal reality would crash down and he would be bereft, grieving for the loss of the son that should have been with him every day, that should never have had to say good bye. Burying his face in his hands Remus shuddered. The rooms seemed so very empty without the constant chatter of a five year old whose curiosity was unbounded.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you to those lovely people who reviewed! Reviews make me write faster which mean more updates! _

Remus was sitting behind his desk, a large, dusty smelling tome opened beside him, a thick, muggle pen grasped in his now awkward grip. He was jotting down notes, the perpetual frown that followed well-worn lines on forehead an indication of his concentration. There was a knock on his door and Remus flinched at the unexpected noise and the pen smeared a line across his untidy scrawl. Frowning, he carefully lowered the pen and glanced at the clock that sat on his desk.

"Come in." He smiled at the lone student who hovered uncertainly in the doorway. "How was class today?"

Matthew Davidson shrugged. He slumped into the seat opposite the werewolf. "Not great."

Remus winced. "Well, then, let's have a look and see what we can review to make it a little better tomorrow, shall we?" Closing the heavy book, Remus stacked his notes neatly aside and motioned for the young man to spread his work upon the table.

Matthew spread the defence homework before his tutor. "I just don't get it!" He exploded suddenly. "Nothing seems to make sense and then when I read it, it all jumbles together! I am so stupid!"

"Matthew, look at me," Remus' voice was uncharacteristically stern. "Look at me. You are not stupid! I never want to hear you say that again. You are quite one of my brightest students but you measure yourself against those people who have no trouble learning. I wish that they would apply themselves as much as you did! Twice a week you come to me and that shows your dedication to learning."

The anger deflated from the boy. "I'll never amount to much."

Raising an eyebrow Remus looked steadily at the boy. "And why is that?"

"I am rubbish at potions and defence."

"You like arithmacy? Have you ever thought of working at Gringotts? Or become an arithmacy professor? Or an accountant, or working in the ministry in their accounting departments? Or what about Herbology, Professor Long Bottom tells me you are quite gifted in that area? It is rare to be able to train virtually untrainable plants."

Matthew flushed.

"No one can ever say that they will never amount to much. You are young and have your whole life ahead of you. You will do quite well, I think."

"When you left school what did you want to do?"

Remus smiled faintly. "I wanted to become an Auror like my friends were. As a werewolf, of course, that was quite impossible."

Colour burned into the young man's face as he realised exactly how his moaning must have sounded. "Sorry, Professor."

"Rubbish," Remus waved his hand. "Now, Professor Potter gave me the notes from last week and this, I am sorry I wasn't up to seeing you last week."

Matthew shook his head. "Don't worry, Professor Potter gave me some extra class work to help with last week and said that you would see me again today."

"Well then," Remus motioned to the papers. "Let's start."

Matthew leaned forward and lifted his quill. He breathed in deeply and began to slowly run through the questions that he could barely comprehend.

It didn't take long before Matthew was leaning his elbows on his desk and listening intently as Remus spoke.

"I wish it was this easy in class." Matthew said finally as the clock chimed loudly.

Remus chuckled as he watched the teenager pack away his books. "In class there are a great deal more of you. It's much easier to work with just one student as oppose to twenty or more. Come again on Thursday and we will review this weeks lessons."

"Thanks, Professor Lupin." Matthew stood.

"And if you ever need to talk my door is always open," Remus reassured. "Even the week after the full moon."

Matthew smiled and nodded before he walked out the room. The set of his shoulders had relaxed and the stress that had clouded his face had vanished.

Blinky appeared by Remus' side. "Tea for you, Professor," she piped. "Before you has another student."

"Thank you, Blinky." Remus flexed his fingers before wrapping them around the warm surface of the mug. He would have his group of three next, the top three students in Harry's class who came to him to refine the spells that Harry did not have time to teach them in the class room environment. Then would be dinner.

"Blinky? Would you please come back before dinner?"

"Of course, Professor!" The house elf nodded reassuringly. "I wills come and help you once the students has left."

"Thank you. Come in," he called before his students had a chance to knock and the three seventh years entered, laughing at the fact that they had still not managed to sneak up on their tutor.

* * *

The rules had become relaxed since Minerva McGonagall took over as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Families of the teachers were now allowed to live in the castle, to join them at the head table at dinner and the environment seemed changed, better for it.

Remus sat in his usual seat between Harry and Severus. His wheelchair fit perfectly under the table and his magically steadied utensils were ready for him. Filius Flitwick had charmed the plates so that Remus only had to tap the side of the plate with his fork for the food to cut itself into manageable pieces. The goblet before him had a thick stem that he could grip more easily and the house elves always ensured that his favourites were all within reach.

His eyes swept the noisy Great Hall. Teddy's presence was always enjoyed by the students when he visited and the little boy revelled in the attention that he received from some of Remus' favourite students. Green eyes narrowed slightly as sullen faces at the Ravenclaw table caught his attention. He turned towards Severus, a small smile fixed on his face.

"What makes that trio in Ravenclaw look towards us so angrily? Has something happened?"

"There was an incident in Transfiguration today and Juliet punished them accordingly."

Remus glanced down the table towards Juliet Summerly, the new transfiguration teacher who had arrived at Hogwarts two years previous. She was a year younger than himself and he was unable to remember the quiet Hufflepuff, though she had informed him, with some amusement, that she remembered him and his friends well. "She is pure-blood is she not?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "But she shot the young idiots there down and they were not happy that a pure blood witch was championing muggle borns."

Remus shook his head. "You would think that a war a mere five years before would be enough to stop this foolishness!"

"I fear this foolishness as you call it will never stop. You are too optimistic, Remus."

Remus' eyes were steady as he stared at his friend. "Perhaps I am," he agreed. "Though, my optimisim occasionally wins out?"

Severus snorted. "Yes? And when would that be?"

"You and I are friends, are we not? I believe I expressed a desire for that once at Grimmauld Place."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "We are friends because I took pity on your unconscious carcass."

"Yes," Remus agreed with an amused smile. "But, we are still friends."

Severus scowled and turned back to his food. "Insufferable werewolf," he muttered, ignoring the quiet chuckle from Remus as he turned back to their food. Neither of them noticed the poisonous looks shot towards them or that certain students from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables turned towards one another, bitter, angry expressions on their young faces.

* * *

"Remus? Can I have a quick word?" Neville Longbottom stood framed in the doorway of Remus' sitting room. The werewolf looked up from his book and smiled.

"Of course. Come in. Tea?"

"No, thank you, I won't stay long. You look tired."

Remus waved aside the concern. "I always look tired. Comes with the delights of being a crippled werewolf."

Neville frowned. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that."

Remus' faint smile faded. "I don't mind, you know," he reassured. "I am quite used to the wheelchair now and the werewolf thing… well; it was old news long before your parents even thought about dating."

Neville smiled at the words. He pulled a seat closer to Remus' couch.

"Something is troubling you?"

"I am in love with Luna Lovegood."

"Yes," Remus agreed.

Neville blinked. "You know."

"Neville, my boy, everyone with eyes knows."

The young man slumped back in his chair and frowned heavily at his former teacher. "Does she know?"

"I cannot say that for sure. I don't interact with her often enough, but I would say there is a fair chance she does. She is a lovely girl. You are well suited for one another."

"So you don't think it's completely daft? Gran was a little worried because… well, you know how Luna is."

"She kept me quite entertained when I taught her," Remus agreed. "But she proved herself loyal and courageous during the war. She is a brave-hearted girl. Very sweet."

Neville nodded. "Yes, she is."

"And if you love her…?"

"I do. I am going to actually start taking her out properly." Neville sounded decisive. "Thank you."

"Is that what you came to talk to me about?"

Neville laughed and relaxed. "Partially. You know, Harry and I were talking a few weeks ago about how so many students from all houses come to you to talk over their problems. So many people lost their fathers in the war, on both sides. I know that I view you as a substitute for the father I never knew and so does Harry. Teddy is a lucky boy."

Remus flushed. "Thank you, Neville. I am simply glad that you are both comfortable enough to come to me when something is troubling you."

Neville snorted. "Rather you than Professor Snape."

"Oh, he's not so bad," Remus scolded.

Laughing, the Herbology professor shook his head. "I still believe that I am not forgiven for my boggart! That was the class I decided that you would always be my favourite professor."

"There wasn't much competition," Remus retorted.

Neville's grin acknowledged the words. "Harry told me that you told him about the students the other day."

"Mmm, Severus informed me that if I did not tell Harry he would. They seem to have caused trouble in Transfiguration today."

"Yes. They are being watched closely and I think that it is making matters worse. Just… be careful, all right? You allow students in here all the time. Just make sure you are on your guard, with any of them. Polyjuice potion can be used for those you trust."

Remus tapped the side of his nose. "Polyjuice potion does not change someone's core scent, little things most people don't notice but given my wolf like talents I do. I will be quite fine, Neville."

"Well, someone has to worry about you. I have homework to mark. I will see you tomorrow, good night, Remus."

"Good night, Professor Worry."

Neville's laugh floated back to Remus.

* * *

Tonks knocked on the door and waited for Remus' voice to bid her enter. She wore her heavy Auror robes and she could see the surprise on his face before it was carefully schooled into calm.

"Hi," she smiled crookedly. Approaching his desk she raised an eyebrow at the papers spread across his desk. "Busy day?"

"Always."

"What are you working on?"

"Just going over some lesson plans for Harry."

"Ah."

"Have a seat. Tea?"

"Umm, no, it's ok. I'm not staying long. We had to speak to Professor McGonagall about some security matters and David said I should come down here and talk to you while I am here. I've been meaning to talk to you since Teddy came back."

Remus folded his hands out of sight to hide their sudden trembling. His jaw clenched a little.

Tonks' eyes widened. "Oh! Nothing bad! He was full of stories about how much fun he had. No, David and I were talking and we thought that perhaps we should have a more scheduled plan for Teddy's visits, that way what happened with mum won't happen again."

Remus nodded slowly. "Perhaps tea?"

Tonks smiled. "So very English. Tea would be lovely. Let me tell David to meet me back at the office."

A swish of her wand and a Patronus formed. It was a wolf. She murmered soft words that Remus forced himself not to listen to. When she turned back to him it was to see a house elf placing a tea tray on the desk. Remus had piled the papers to one side and she watched as the small creature set a mug before the werewolf.

"Still white with two sugars?"

"Yes," Tonks murmered. The tea made itself and the cup and saucer floated to hover before her. "Thanks. I still think it's odd I only take two sugars in my tea. Before… you know… I used to take five!"

"Yes," Remus half smiled. "You dropped by half a sugar a month because Sirius was teasing you about it. Said it was shocking that you actually had more sugar then me."

Tonks sipped her tea. "I wish I remembered him," her voice was wistful. "Kingsley tells me that we were good friends."

Remus concentrated on wrapping his weakened hands around the mug and lifting it slowly. Tonks failed in her attempt not to stare as she watched him slowly lift the cup to his lips. She had never thought about how painstaking it must before.

"You were very close," Remus said finally. Tea sloshed slightly as he set the cup down heavily and he frowned. His clumsiness had never irritated him more.

"It was a bit of a shock to find out my Patronus had changed." Tonks grinned suddenly. "The first time I cast it was when I was proving myself fit to get back into the Auror department and I nearly fell over from the shock."

"Ah, no one warned you about that then?"

"No. They did not." She averted her eyes as he took another laborious sip of tea. There was a picture on his desk and she turned it to face her. She smiled. It was taken perhaps six months ago and was of Teddy and Remus. The little boys face was contorted in hysterical laughter as his father tickled him. The sun was shining and Tonks could see the wind that flittered through the leaves behind them. "This is lovely."

"It's one of my favourites." Remus agreed. "You wanted to talk about Teddy?"

"Yes," Tonks nodded, relieved that small talk was over. "I really am sorry about what happened with Mum. She told me she was going to be bringing Teddy over and when I got home that night… David said I shouldn't come over, it was late, we had a long day and I knew that the full moon…"

"It's fine, Tonks." Remus muttered.

"No!" Her eyes flashed. "It's not fine! I am making a horrid mess at apologising! But I will make sure it won't happen again. I'm not sure how. But I will. David and I were talking and we can arrange it that one of use will bring him here every second weekend."

"For the whole weekend?" Remus questioned.

Tonks nodded. "Yes. He is your son; you deserve to see him more than you do. I…"

"You don't even remember meeting me, Tonks. I don't blame you for being wary about sending your son here."

Tonks set the cup on the desk. "I might not remember," she spoke carefully. "But I did marry you. That has to count for something. Even if I don't remember it. At all. And I let my mother dictate when my son saw his father. That was wrong of me, I am sorry, Remus."

Remus watched her closely. "You know," his words were slow. "It won't always work perfectly. The full moon…"

"We will work around it. If it ruins one of your weekends you can have two in a row. We will manage it."

Remus swallowed. "Thank you, Dora… Tonks," he corrected hastily.

Tonks nodded once. She rose. "I should go. I… we thought it best to talk about it as soon as possible. You don't mind David dropping him off if I am working do you? It means Teddy will actually get here."

"No, I don't mind." Remus was aware of how hollow his voice must sound.

Tonks smiled. Her hair was dark brown, tied in a tight bun at her neck. "Thanks. I will see you later."

"Thank you," Remus called as she left the room. The door swung shut behind her and Remus was left alone once more. He rubbed his forehead wearily as a slight headache that had blossomed when Tonks had entered seemed to grow into a thunderous pounding. It was quite possibly their longest interaction since he had woken five years ago to realise his wife had no recollection of their life together. He knew that his frailty made her uncomfortable. Her curiosity had been unveiled as she had watched him. He dug his fingers at his temple. He had grown accustomed to his limitations, had accepted them with good grace but seeing her brown eyes wide with pity had made overwhelming despair crash down on him. Merlin he missed her. His pink haired darling. Breathing in deeply Remus shifted in his chair and grimaced as pain shot through his back. It was better this way, he reminded himself forcefully as he pulled the lesson plans towards him, it was better that she did not remember that she was happy with the man she now loved.

* * *

He stared dully at the words that blurred on the words before him. Pain seared behind his eyes and he was rubbing at his forehead when the door opened. Harry paused before he close the door behind him and crossed the room.

"Remus?" His hand fell onto his friend's shoulder. "I heard that Tonks was here."

Remus lifted his head. "Harry…" His voice was hoarse; he made a futile attempt to straighten and sucked in his breath. "How did you hear that?"

Harry shifted a heavy book and settled on the edge of the desk. "Ran into Dimples and she told me. Why was she here?"

"Talking about Teddy."

Harry frowned. "You all right? You are rather pale."

Remus' eyes flittered up and he winced at the bright light that streamed through the window. "Headache," he muttered.

Harry nodded. "Who are you tutoring today?"

"Samuel Lynch and Josie Crew."

"I will have Blinky find them and tell them to put it off till tomorrow. They can review their material today."

"No, it's fine, I will manage."

"Was it bad news about Teddy?"

Remus' face softened. "No, good news." He frowned as Harry tapped the glass orb that hung near his chair, the orb that would summon one of the house elves. "Tonks and David—" he ignored Harry's murmur of disgust. "Have been discussing the rather irregular visitation pattern we have and have decided I should see my son every second weekend."

Harry snorted.

"For the whole weekend."

"That's an improvement." Harry muttered. "Ah, Giant. Can you please tell…. What houses are the students in?"

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"Excellent, the appropriate prefects that Professor Lupin won't be able to teach Samuel Lynch and Josie Crew today."

"Harry!" Remus sounded irritated.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Tell them that they need to push their session back an hour. Is that acceptable?"

Remus frowned. "I can manage."

"Yes," Harry smiled. "But let me make myself feel better and make you a little more comfortable."

Remus sighed heavily. "You fuss far too much about this."

"Yet, I am still your favourite." Harry laughed as he pushed the chair into Remus' private rooms. "Why don't you lie down for an hour? It will be easier on your back."

Remus closed his eyes and nodded once.

"Do you still love her?" Harry asked suddenly as he helped Remus shift to the long couch.

Green eyes opened and regarded the young man closely. "Yes," he spoke slowly. Watching Harry sort through the box of potions, selecting a few and setting them aside, he continued in a low tone. "But I think it is better she doesn't remember."

Harry frowned. "Here, pain potion, and headache potion. It's time for the anti-spasm potion isn't it?"

Remus nodded and then winced again at the throbbing in his head.

Harry helped the werewolf swallow the potions before he spoke again. "Why is her not remembering a good thing?" He lifted a frail hand and frowned at the tremors that shook it.

"Because I could never have asked her to stay with me now."

Harry's brow contracted.

"I love her, Harry, but I was always…. There was always such a difference between us. It's better that she is with someone like David."

"But that doesn't stop you loving her."

"I doubt I will ever stop loving her, Harry. Tell me, how was class?"


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you to the lovely people that reviewed! Reviews make me super happy and always make me smile! _

"What happened to your face?" Remus' sharp demand rang out as he guided his wheelchair into the Potter's private rooms. "Neville told me you were hurt!"

Harry looked towards his mentor. Ginny was dabbing a cloth at the slash across his face and she moved slightly so Remus could see the damage.

The werewolf flinched at the blood-stained skin and the ugly gash that was jagged on Harry's cheek. "Severus is coming with potions. I sent him a Patronus when word came that you were hurt."

"I am fine, Remus." Harry reassured. "It looks worse than it is."

Remus frowned. "What happened?"

Harry shrugged and winced as Ginny pressed the bloody cloth against his cheek.

"It won't close with any healing spells I know," she fretted. "Madam Pomfrey has been sent for but there were several other students hurt."

"What happened?" Remus demanded again.

Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. It was as the students were leaving so I can't isolate who cast the spell but it bounced off the mirrors that we had set up in the classroom for today's lessons. A few students were hurt and it sliced across my face. No one claimed responsibility. I am sure it was a harmless prank."

Ginny snorted her disbelief.

Remus rubbed his forehead against the headache that was suddenly brewing. "It wasn't harmless at all. Ah, Severus, did you see the other students?"

Severus strode through the door. "Yes," his voice was strained. "They will be fine. Poppy and Filius are with them now while the other students are being spoken to by their heads of houses."

"It was Ravenclaw and Slytherin wasn't it?" Remus sighed. ""Seventh years?"

Harry nodded. "What is that?" He eyed the foul smelling potion that Severus was pouring into a bowl with some distaste.

"It is similar to both Murtlap essence and essence of dittany. Hold still."

Harry jerked away. "Is it safe?" He demanded.

Remus, despite himself, hid a smile. "Perfectly safe," he cut off Severus' irritated words. "Severus has used it on me quite a number of times."

Harry relaxed. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm just edgy now."

"Safest way to be," Severus growled. "Minerva will want to call a staff meeting and we will need to strengthen the wards on the class rooms."

Ginny sank into a chair and rubbed her swollen stomach. She felt a thin hand take hers and lifted worried eyes to meet Remus' warm, compassionate gaze.

"He is fine, Ginny," the werewolf reassured. "And we will strengthen the wards on your living quarters as well as the classrooms."

"But it will not guarantee safety." Ginny whispered. "This was meant to be over, Remus." Tears burned her eyes. "All of this pain and loss was meant to be over!"

Remus tightened his grip on her hand. "I know," he kept his voice low and soothing. "I know it is meant to be over but there are those who believe what we fought for was futile. They were children, children who were raised fatherless by mothers embittered by war. They don't know any better."

"That's rubbish," Ginny muttered. She dashed away her tears and frowned at him. She was aware of Harry and Severus watched their interaction. "If we took that stand then you would have been a death eater! What good did the magical world ever do you? Your parents were killed when you were barely out of school. Your best friends were all killed or incarcerated for thirteen years, you weren't allowed near Harry, you were alone! And you were a werewolf! If anyone had that excuse it would be you, but it wasn't! You never faltered in your loyalty!"

Remus patted her hand gently. "We will still try to help whoever did that because they are children, Ginny, and therefore, I believe, still redeemable."

"Remus is right." Harry winced as Severus peeled the potion soaked rag from his cheek and then smiled in delight when he realised the wound had finally closed. "And we don't know for sure who it was. It could have been an accident."

Ginny frowned as she eyed the three men who were all looking at her in various shades of concern. "You are all utterly awful liars." She announced before she gently squeezed Remus' hand and managed a watery smile. "But I do appreciate it."

"Come sit with me during the day, Ginny," Remus instructed. "I don't usually have students come to me during class times and you can always go into my sitting room if they do. It will make me feel a little better about your safety on the off chance it wasn't an accident."

Ginny nodded. "I will."

"Maybe you should stay at the Burrow?" Harry suggested. "Just until this blows over?"

Ginny, eyes flashing, glared at him. "I don't think so, Potter! I am not running away!"

"You are about to have a baby!"

Severus glanced around uncomfortably.

"Yes!" Ginny snapped back. "I am! And you know what, I'm not the first woman who has been practicing defensive spells when she is about to have a baby!"

Remus disentangled his hand from Ginny's and the young woman winced. "Oh, Merlin! I am so sorry, Remus."

"Don't be." The werewolf shook his head. "You are perfectly right. But I think that you need to talk to Harry about this. Severus? Shall we leave them in peace? We shall see you both at dinner. You need to present a united front for the students. They will be frightened."

* * *

"What a waste of time," Severus growled. He was slumped into a chair staring at the fire. The staff meeting had gone for several hours and yet, it appeared, that nothing had been resolved.

"They are children." Remus sounded tired. His tea was abandoned on the table beside him. "Half the death eaters were children," Severus pointed out. "And how old was Potter when he killed…"

"Voldemort?" Remus offered. He turned to look at his friend. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"You and I were only a little older than they are when we chose our sides."

"Yes," Remus sighed.

"You should be more careful. You allow students in here constantly."

"You know, I had this exact same conversation with Neville last week."

Severus looked at the werewolf. "Because you are far too trusting."

"I am in no danger from the students who come to me, Severus; none of them would do me any harm."

"Yet you would probably allow the students who are stirring trouble to enter here with barely a second thought."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Severus."

"Not everyone will be as good as you think. They may wish to harm you."

Remus looked amused. "Ah, Severus, you are too suspicious. Why would they wish to waste their time harming me? It is you who should be careful, you and Harry in particular."

Severus shook his head. "Too trusting," he repeated. "At least let me strengthen the wards in your rooms."

"Will it reassure you?"

Severus studied the pale face for a long time. "Yes. It will."

Remus inclined his head. "Very well, do what you want. But promise me you will be careful, I feel that you are in more danger than I am."

"They wouldn't dare touch me." He touched his tender throat and winced.

"Does the balm help?"

"An hour at the most."

"You should reduce your classes, Minerva has already suggested it."

"I am not weak."

"I did not suggest you were." Remus frowned. "Do you view me as weak, Severus?"

The potions master turned sharply. "No!"

"Yet I cannot manage to teach a full class of students? And the little work that you have all managed to busy me with is merely to keep me well fed and warm while not being too overtly pitying."

Severus remained silent.

"However, I am grateful, and despite all that I do feel useful and needed. So many students slip through cracks that as a teacher I did not knew existed and being able to help them gives me a reason to accept the charity offered me."

"It's not charity, Remus."

"Then would it be charity if you were to drop your classes back? Allow another teacher to take the first to fifth years and concentrate on only two year levels?" Remus challenged.

Severus glared at the man. "You twisted your words."

A soft chuckle. "Yes, perhaps I did play on it more than necessary. But think about it. The school will not benefit if you manage to ruin your voice completely. And, Merlin, it might even make you more cross than you usually are."

His only answer was a withering glare that would have reduced his students to tremors yet only succeeded in making the werewolf chuckle quietly.

* * *

Ginny's feet were propped up on a footstool and she leaned comfortably back in the easy chair. Her knitting lay idle beside her and her hand was flat on her stomach, a small smile on her face as she felt the baby kick against her touch. Feeling Remus' eyes on her she looked up and her smile widened. "It's so exciting to think that in a few weeks I will be holding my baby!"

"Have you and Harry picked names yet?"

"We have discussed them. And he says I am not to tell you unless he is here."

Remus laughed. "Come in after dinner tonight? Everyone has been so busy trying to manage the students this past week that I haven't seen Harry very often."

Ginny nodded. "I think he misses his talks with you but he doesn't want to leave me on my own." She rolled her eyes. "Even if the distance is barely half a school away."

"I can quite understand his concern."

Laughing, Ginny rose awkwardly and waddled to the window. A fresh layer of snow was falling. "I think you worry just as much. Don't think I haven't noticed how I have been coaxed here every day since the attack."

"I enjoy your company," Remus objected. "It is quite pleasant to have someone here to talk to during the day."

Ginny turned. "Do you ever get lonely, Remus? I don't think anyone has ever thought of that, have they? You have students in and out constantly and they love you but…"

"So much has changed since before that battle?" Remus guessed. When Ginny nodded he motioned to the seat she had abandoned. "Come, sit," he moved his chair to her side once she was comfortably settled and his hazel green eyes studied her face for a long time.

"I am lonely at times," he admitted. "But then you, or Harry, or Severus, or one of your brothers appears as if on cue and I realise that I am surrounded by people who care about me. It took me a very long time to realise that. I think it was Sirius and Dora, who hammered it through my thick skull, and then your mother after Sirius was gone and I felt as if my world had dropped away again. I suppose after that, after being married and being so utterly happy, it was easier to believe that people cared." A ghost of a smile. "Well, after I go over the horror of my injuries and… Dora."

"Harry was so afraid that he would lose you."

Remus nodded. "There were a few times when he thought I was sleeping that he begged me not to leave. I suppose it was those moments when I realised that I was needed in some part and that giving up would make a mockery of the sacrifice of so many others."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think I could do it," she confessed very softly.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Wait until you have that baby. You will be amazed at what you can and can't do once that little one is in the picture."

Ginny rubbed her stomach and noddled slowly. Suddenly she reached for Remus' hand and pulled it to her belly. "Can you feel?"

A delighted look crossed the werewolf's face. "Well, hello, little one, you do have a strong kick!"

"This is your uncle Remus," Ginny spoke seriously. "He will probably spoil you rotten and will be the only grandfather figure you will know."

"I will not spoil you rotten. Someone has to be a good influence in your life; I shudder to think what your parents will teach you."

Ginny laughed and swatted at his hand. "Stop picking on me! I am too sleep deprived to come up with a suitable response!"

* * *

"Molly came over to see Gin so I got told to come and see you on my own." Harry announced as he entered the cosy room. "I was also told that I am allowed to tell you the baby names."

"How is Molly?" Remus inquired as he summoned a house elf and requested tea.

"She's well. Quite excited about the baby." Harry smiled as he stretched his legs out. "I don't think she will be satisfied till she has a least a dozen grandchildren from all of us! Teddy comes tomorrow doesn't he?"

"Yes, Tonks is bringing him after she finishes work so I have him for two nights."

"Molly wants to know if you would join us and the rest of the family at the Burrow for dinner tomorrow night?"

Remus frowned. "Tis a bother to get there," he sounded reluctant.

Harry shrugged. "Ron said he or George could come and help. Or there is the car that they have been tinkering with. It's better than the Ford Anglia and more powerful."

Remus shifted slightly. "I feel like no is not an answer."

"If you don't want to come…"

"You know that it is not that, Harry. Of course I will come."

"Car? Or apparition?"

Remus' jaw clenched. "Apparition." He sounded reluctant. "Would you mind…?"

"I'll make sure we are alone when we arrive." Harry reassured.

"Thank you."

Harry shifted, looking uncomfortable with the thanks and Remus half smiled. "So, baby names?" he prompted.

Giant arrived with the tea and before he could pour it Harry waved him away. "I'll do it, Giant. Thank you."

The house elf bowed deeply, nearly toppling over, before vanishing with a pop. Harry concentrated on making the tea for a moment and handing over the mug before he spoke.

"Well, we picked boys and girls names."

"What do you think it is?"

"A girl," Harry answered promptly. "And yesterday I thought it was a boy."

Remus chuckled.

"Did you find out for Teddy?"

Shaking his head the werewolf spoke slowly. "No, but it was slightly different circumstances. Healers were generally avoided by us when Dora was pregnant. Our marriage was seen as illegal and we were worried that they would take Teddy away. Or throw me in Azkaban."

Harry scowled.

"Things aren't much better now, Harry, you know that. Goodness, Minerva had to fight tooth and nail to have me on school grounds let alone interacting with students."

"The students love you!" Harry objected.

"That has no bearing on my being a dark creature. Now, baby names?"

"That's cheating," Harry informed his mentor. "We were thinking of James Sirius or Arthur Thomas for a boy and then Lily for a girl but we could never decide on a middle name." Harry grinned. "Which is why I think it's a boy."

"That makes such excellent sense." Remus sipped his tea slowly.

"We thought about naming him after you," Harry sounded awkward. "But—"

"Rubbish," Remus objected. "It is quite bad enough my son is saddled with my name. I can't think of a worse curse for a child."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I rather thought you would say that! I am terrified."

"Of being a father?"

"Yes," worry clouded the dark green eyes. "I mean, I never had a father. The first father figure I had was Sirius and then you… so the last few years have been fine but… what if I turn out like my uncle? What if I am horrible at it and they hate me?"

"Harry, how can you say you will be a horrible father? You are such a wonderful godfather to Teddy. You know exactly how not to treat a child because of the way you were treated." Pain clouded Remus' eyes. "I wish to god I knew what was happening to you!"

Harry gripped Remus' hand. "It wasn't your fault," he reassured. "You weren't allowed near me. I know the wards took care of that. Sirius told me one day that Professor Dumbledore had made sure you couldn't come near me because they thought you would take me."

"I would have," Remus admitted. "But then practicality would have set in. What would a werewolf have done with a child? I could barely afford to feed myself at times…"

"Bloody Pettigrew!" Harry' eyes closed.

"He was justly punished. Don't let your hate consume you, Harry."

"How can you say that? He ruined your life!"

"Yes, but then I learnt to appreciate the good so much more. We didn't have long with Sirius but treasure those moments you had with him. He loved you more than anything in the world, Harry. He was forever talking about you and singing your praises."

Harry smiled a little.

"Besides, if I had allowed Peter to completely destroy me then I would not have a son. I would not be a part of your life and for those things, all those years of being alone seem somehow not quite so bad."

"You will never be alone again," Harry promised vehemently.

Remus tightened his grip over Harry's hands that had begun their gentle massage. "Neither will you. And do not be afraid. You will be a wonderful father. You know were loyalties should lie and you are never afraid to remind people who forget."

Harry ducked his head. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why? Your words that night in Grimmauld gave me more time with my wife and child before the last battle. I will be forever grateful for that."

Harry concentrated on stretching Remus' long fingers for a moment. "I thought you were dead," his voice was muffled. They rarely spoke about that day. "I didn't know what to think. You were the last of the Marauders. I needed you. I had never truly gotten to know you as well as I wanted and then you were lying there and I wished that I knew you better. I didn't think I could go on without your help."

"You could have," Remus spoke firmly. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Harry shook his head. "I could have managed… but lived? And been as happy as I am now? No, I don't think that would have happened if I had lost you too." Harry blushed a little. "You are like the father I never knew. Sirius was a riot, exactly how a godfather should be but you are dependable."

Remus smiled. "Goodness, Harry, impending fatherhood is making you sentimental."

Harry laughed.

"But," the frail hand tightened a little again. "I am very fond of you, Harry, and I like to think that our relationship is as strong as if I had grown up being your Uncle Remus. I also think that if you had not been so stubborn about me living then I would not be here today."

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"No trouble in class this week?" Remus effortlessly changed the subject and the colour on Harry's face faded.

"No," he sighed. "But I have to wonder if it is the calm before the storm? The whole school is tense."

"I've noticed. I have more students than ever wanting to talk to me. The older ones are especially frightened and the younger year levels are growing more tense because they can tell their role models are uneasy."

"Don't make yourself ill with them." Harry cautioned.

Remus lifted his free hand and let it rest on Harry's arm. "You need to stop fretting," he sounded stern. "I know my limitations and I promise I will heed them."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Liar. Would you object if we sent students to you during class hours if we are worried in particular about them?"

"Of course not! Send me students whenever you think they need to talk."

"I wish we had someone like you when I was at school. You personally would have been ideal but anyone we could talk to."

Remus smothered a yawn and nodded. "The school did not exactly promote talking to your teachers did it? Was exactly the same when I was a student. Not that any teacher would have wanted to talk to us." A smile flashed across Remus' face and Harry laughed. "Merlin, can you imagine Sirius right now, he would be teasing your father endlessly about becoming a grandfather."

Harry laughed. "It does mean you are old enough to be a grandfather you know," Harry teased slyly.

"Ginny said the exact same thing to me this morning," Remus shook his head. "You are already making me into an old man."

Keeping his face impassive, Harry spoke in a grave tone. "I think you will find, Moony, that Padfoot informed me several years ago that you were _born _old."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Did he indeed? And who ensured that the majority of our pranks went unpunishable, I wonder?"

Harry laughed now. "I never said that he said it was a bad thing."

Remus smiled, shifted, and winced. Harry frowned. "You are tired?"

"No," Remus denied a little too quickly. "Just sitting too still for too long."

Harry appraised him closely for a long time. "Why don't I help you to bed?" He offered. "I can go through your exercises and make your more comfortable."

"I am sure that Ginny and Molly would like your company." Remus objected.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Bloody stubborn wolf." He muttered. "I want to spend more time with you. And if making your comfortable helps my cause along then I will do it. Besides, I know you prefer it if Snape or I help with the exercises. You've said that human hands are easier for that then the elves."

"Yes, but…"

Harry leaned back and folded his arms.

With a defeated sigh Remus nodded once. "You are as stubborn as your mother."

Harry laughed. "And yet you still love me," he teased as he carefully lifted the werewolf. Would you like me to come tomorrow after class so you aren't alone when Tonks arrives?"

"Ginny may still be here," Remus reminded. "I will be fine and you really don't need to fret about me and Tonks so much."

Harry eased the long figure onto the comfortable bed. "Maybe I don't," he agreed, but it doesn't hurt for people who care to fret over you."

Remus shook his head slightly but an amused smile lingered on his lips.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Thank you my reviewers! I love hearing what people think and any ideas for improvement would be greatly appreciated! _

"Professor Lupin? C-can I c-come in?"

Remus looked up and his face softened into a warm smile. "Of course you may, Ian."

Ginny, glancing at the clock, rose. "I will be off, Remus. Shout if you want anything," she sent him a quick meaningful look.

"It will be quite all right, thank you, Ginny. I shall see you for dinner tonight."

"Mum said anytime to arrive is fine."

The woman smiled at the student before stepping into Remus' sitting room and vanishing to her own rooms with a roar of the floo.

"Is everything all right?"

Ian Doyle approached and nodded. "I g-got hurt in C-care of M-magical c-creatures and after I saw Madam Pomfrey she said I c-could c-come here for the r-r-remained of the lesson."

"Are you all right?" Remus would never admit to having favourite students, he would deny it fiercely in fact, but there was a general understanding amongst the faculty that if it concerned Ian Doyle then it was best to let Remus know.

The boy shrugged. "A c-crup decided it didn't like me t-t-too much. Madam Pomfrey healed the bite up."

"Good. Tea?"

He nodded. "I hadn't r-realised Mrs Potter was here or I wouldn't have d-disturbed you."

"Nonsense," Remus motioned for the boy to take a seat. "Mrs Potter often keeps me company during the day while everyone is in class. She was planning to leave soon anyhow. What is troubling you?"

Ian flushed. "Who said…?"

Remus smiled kindly. "You have been coming here for the past four years, Ian, I think I know well enough now when it is school or something of a personal nature that is upsetting you."

The boy sighed and his heavy bag fell to the floor with a dull thud. Pushing his light brown hair off his face he revealed an ugly looking bruise at his temple.

"What happened?"

Ian shrugged again and stared at the floor.

"Why didn't you ask Madam Pomfrey to look at that?" Remus asked very gently.

Troubled grey eyes met his and he shrugged. Summoning the bruise away potion from his room, Remus guided his wheelchair around the desk and stopped next to the tall teenager. "Sit," he spoke firmly. His hands trembled a little as he turned the boy's head to inspect the damage. The jar of salve landed on his desk. "Would you open that for me, Ian?"

"You d-don't have to worry," the boy objected but Remus could see the tense set of his shoulders relaxing and he smiled reassuringly.

"It is quite my job to worry when my students come in with unexplained bruises. Now, the jar? My hands won't manage it."

Ian obediently twisted the lid and held salve steady as Remus dipped his fingers into it. The werewolf's hands were clumsy as he carefully spread the thick ointment over the ugly bruise.

"There, it will be faded by the time we finish tea." Remus rubbed the remainder of the ointment onto his robe.

"Thanks, Professor."

"Now, tea is here. Tell me what is troubling you?"

"My bl-bloody mother!" Ian's eyes flashed suddenly.

"Ah."

"She found out that I am wr-wr-writing to Dad and she sent me a howler! In the m-middle of the c-c-common room! As if I don't have enough tr-tr-trouble with friends she had t-t-o send me a bloody howler!"

Remus' face was very calm as he watched the frustration rise in the youths face. "When did you last hear from your father?"

A startled look before the shoulders slumped. "Before full m-moon," he mumbled.

Remus nodded. "And you've sent owls to him?"

"Yes. He said in his last letter he m-might take a while to r-respond but he never takes this long. No matter how b-bad things are."

"I can make some inquiries if you like? Just to ensure he is safe."

"Would you, Professor? I just w-want to know that!"

"Of course." Remus moved back around to his side of the desk and took a sip of tea. Leaning forward he rested his arms on the table and studied the young man for a long time.

Ian shifted under the steady gaze.

"Have you been trying to make friends?"

"Who wants t-to be friends with a werewolf's k-kid?"

"Well, I could quite say the same thing? Who would want to be taught by or talk to a werewolf?"

Ian flushed.

"You cannot take that view, Ian, or else you will never make friends. I know what happened in the war troubled you. You saw things that no child should see! But you are in your fourth year at Hogwarts and aside from casual acquaintances…. You have no true friends."

"How w-would you know?" He sounded defensive.

Amusement lit Remus' lined face. "Perhaps because you tell me? And the other teachers and I do talk about the students who come to me. Don't fret, they do not know of our conversations."

"I just d-don't understand. Mother doesn't m-mind me coming to you for t-t-tutoring sessions in d-defence. It's my worst subject…"

"Not surprising," Remus consoled gently.

"And so she d-deems it acceptable that I am t-tutored by you but the m-moment my father is m-mentioned she starts sc-screaming about half breeds and d-d-dark cr-creatures and how they should all be put to death! Sorry, Professor Lupin."

"Don't apologise, I know that it is not your opinion. Perhaps your mother is simply afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Ian snorted. "Dad's already said I w-would n-n-never be able to live with him. The r-risk is to big he thinks! But your son…"

"Visits me on weekends and never around the time of the full moon." Remus sighed. "I can quite sympathise with your father I am afraid. I am lucky, Ian, I am well cared for here and Professor Snape makes Wolfsbane for me, but before that, before the last battle when I was hurt I was not so lucky. Wolfsbane was far too expensive to be bought and every full moon I was terrified I would hurt someone. Even now I fear that if the wolfsbane were too go wrong the consequences would be dire. My rooms are heavily warded during the full moon."

"But… the wolf…" Ian looked awkward.

"The wolf bears my disabilities but that would not stop a hungry or angry werewolf."

Ian swallowed. "I j-just want to see him."

"I know. Would you like me to write to him? To at least tell him that your mind would be set at ease if you heard from him?"

Ian nodded. "I m-miss him."

"When did you last see him?" Remus took another sip of tea.

Ian swallowed. "Three years ag-go."

"Ah, a long time really. So your first year?"

Ian nodded.

"I shall write to him tonight."

Ian shook his head. "No r-rush, Professor. Mrs Potter said you were g-going out for d-dinner?"

"Yes, to her family home. I can write to your father once I return."

"Teddy is c-coming t-today?"

Remus nodded.

"Then after the w-weekend is f-fine."

"I wonder if your father truly appreciates the young man you are becoming." Remus mused. "I will write this weekend so that at least you may here that he is safe. I know you do not want to hear this, Ian, but in a way, perhaps he is doing want he sees as best for you? Perhaps he thinks distancing himself will help you."

"Why?"

Remus thought over his answer for a long time. "Much of my history with Professor Potter is well known. I was friends with his parents when we were at Hogwarts and when they were killed I was quite alone. I did not see or hear about Harry for thirteen years until his third year and I was Defence Professor. During that time I had gone from pleading for custody of him, while knowing that I would never get it to thinking that perhaps distance was the best. I had very little to offer anyone let alone a child. I grew to know Harry in the years that followed but I was always quite hesitant to let him know me."

Ian frowned. "Why?"

"Because I was a werewolf. He had a godfather who worshiped his every word and I thought that was quite enough for him. However, Professor Potter, like yourself, quite persistent. He would seek me out to ask questions and he wrote to me when he was back at school. Your writing to your father reminds me of him in that way."

"But you are cl-close now?"

"Very much. War changes people and I think it changed me for the better."

"D-did it happen after you were h-hurt?"

"No, a year or so before," pain clouded Remus' features. "After Harry's godfather died. My point is that your father may believe he is doing what is to protect you."

"I m-miss him. He d-doesn't c-care that I c-c-can't t-talk pr-properly."

"Ian! I never want to hear you say that again!" Remus' voice was sharp. "You have a stutter, a great many influential people in history have had a stutter and, if I am not mistaken, until the night your family was attacked and your father bitten you did not?"

A reluctant nod.

"Then perhaps you have an excellent reason for it? Have you thought of that?"

Ian's eyes dipped. "No," he admitted.

Remus sighed and shifted in his chair, he could feel the suddenly worried eyes of the student on him and he smiled reassuringly. "You must not be too hard on your mother. I am sure she is trying to do what is best for you."

Ian shrugged. "She is h-happier n-now I am here." He admitted. "I think she sees my sister when she looks at m-me."

"Perhaps she is afraid to lose you so she does not know how to express her love?"

A doubtful expression entered the grey eyes but Ian clearly had too much respect for his professor to argue.

"Will you try to be more social with your class mates?" Remus made the request that had been asked countless times.

Ian nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

"Thank you."

Ian touched his forehead. "It's gone."

"Yes Professor Snape makes the best bruise away, which is quite excellent I have always thought."

The floo roared in the next room and Ian watched as Remus glanced, startled towards the clock on his desk before his face lit with a sudden smile at the sound of running feet.

"Daddy!"

Remus pushed his wheelchair away from his desk as a hurricane with crimson hair burst into his office and flung himself into the werewolf's arms. Teddy scrambled onto his father's lap. "Daddy!"

"Teddy bear!" Remus hugged his son tightly and laughed into the excited young face. "Look at you! Have you grown?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly," the little boy scoffed. "I get to stay two nights!" His eyes, the mirror of Remus', were wide with excitement.

"Two nights! That sounds fun!"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Mummy said two nights every time I visit!"

Remus' eyes lit with delight and he looked up to see Tonks hovering in the doorway. She smiled a little at the sight before her before nodding at the question written plainly across his face.

There was movement and Remus turned but before he could speak Teddy had flung himself off his father's lap, hurled himself around the desk, and attached himself to Ian's legs.

"Ian!" He shouted in delight.

Ian, blushing furiously, grinned and hugged the five year old. "Hi, Teddy. C-cool hair."

"Watch this!" Concentrating, Teddy's face scrunched and his hair changed from red to blue.

"Very c-c-clever," Ian sounded suitable impressed.

"Tonks, this is one of my students, Ian Doyle, fourth year Gryffindor. Ian, this is Teddy's mother, Auror Tonks."

"Ma'am." Ian ducked his head and Tonks flashed him a friendly smile.

"Wotcher!"

"Teddy, let Ian go, he has a class to get to. Give this to Professor Snape." Remus activated his quick notes quill and murmured a hasty message that was rapidly scribbled out. Leaning forward, Ian took the paper. "Thanks', Professor."

"Anytime, my door is always open to you. I shall send the letter this weekend."

Ian smiled and hurried away, leaving Teddy to pelt back around the desk and pull himself back onto his father's lap.

"Gentle, Teddy bear," Remus cautioned as his son squirmed in excitement. "Tea, Tonks?"

"No, thanks, I won't stay long. Where shall I put Teddy's things?"

"Just leave them on the couch," Remus manoeuvred his wheelchair towards the sitting room and Tonks stepped out of the way. "Harry can put them in Teddy's room later." He noted the tear in her robes with a frown. "Busy day?"

Tonks glanced at it and laughed bleakly. "Yes, you could say that. Just some idiots who thought it would be fun to recreate the last battle. After today I am almost glad I can't remember it."

Remus winced and her eyes closed.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be. Was anyone hurt?"

"Nothing serious." She looked horribly uncomfortable.

"Teddy and I have an invite to the Weasley's tonight. You don't mind?"

Tonks, looking surprised he asked, shook her head. "Of course not. Oh, Teddy told me that last time he stayed he had a bad dream and crept into bed with you?"

Remus glanced at his son who had abandoned his place on his lap to begin pulling out toys from the wooden chest. "Yes, that's right."

"I just thought you should know he's been having nightmares more frequently. Mum says it's an age, apparently I was the same, I just thought you should know if he wakes up crying again."

"Thank you," Remus frowned as he watched his son. "He hasn't told you what they are about?"

"No. He normally settles back to sleep if someone stays with him. Or if he climbs into bed with us."

Remus nodded.

"Daddy? Can Uncle Harry take me flying tomorrow?"

"Perhaps if you are very well behaved." Remus frowned.

"David takes me flying!"

"Does he?"

"Only if I am a good boy," Teddy frowned.

"Because flying is a reward," Tonks reminded dryly. "Teddy, mummy is going. Be a good boy for Daddy and I will see you Sunday all right?"

Teddy nodded and hugged his mother. "Daddy and I will have heaps of fun," he informed his mother whole smiled at him.

"I bet you will! Be a good boy!" She kissed his head and vanished back through the floo.

"What have you got there, Teddy?"

"Blocks!"

"Why don't we build something on the table here?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically and watched as his father levitated the blocks to tumble onto the couch and shifted the table closer with a flick of his wand. Scrambling to lean against the table Teddy grinned at his father. "We will build the best house ever!"

Remus reached out and touched his son's perfect cheek. "Yes, cub, we will indeed."

* * *

Harry lifted Remus from the couch and felt the werewolf stiffen. "When was your last pain potion?"

"Five minutes ago," Remus muttered. "Giant made sure I had it while you and Ginny took Teddy through. Hasn't quite kicked in yet."

"We can wait?"

"Nonsense, Minerva only cleared the room for apparition for fifteen minutes now and then fifteen minutes when you activate it later."

Harry snorted. "Minerva adores you; she would lift it for you all the time if you asked."

"Probably not the safest thing at the moment."

"Ready?"

Remus arms tightened around Harry's neck and he nodded. He pressed his face against Harry's shoulder as the room spun sickeningly and they arrived in the darkened yard behind the Burrow. Violent shudders ripped through the werewolf and he was gasping for breath as Harry very gently eased him into the wheelchair and whispered the spell that kept him from slumping forward, his damaged body unable to hold itself upright. Crouching before the still shaking man Harry gripped Remus' hands tightly, feeling the frail grasp tighten as much as it was able.

Remus' skin was very pale and his breath still came in shuddering gasps. Travel, since his injury, was horribly unpleasant unless it was by muggle methods, but when you wanted to travel from Scotland to southern England it wasn't particularly practical.

"All right?" Harry questioned as Remus' breathing slowly evened out.

Remus nodded and pasted a smile to his still pale face. "Shall we, George is peering out the window and will probably come out if we don't go inside."

"Not to mention Teddy is going to be demanding to know where you are."

Remus face softened. "He's a good boy."

Harry nodded as he pushed Remus' chair across the yard and Ron strode out to meet him, greeting Remus with a cheery 'hullo' before the two young men lifted the wheelchair into the bright, warm house that contained the people that Remus called family.

* * *

"Severus, I rather thought you were avoiding me," Remus greeted cheerfully as Severus entered his rooms.

"I didn't want to disturb the time you had with your son," Severus glanced uneasily at Teddy who had fallen asleep against Remus' chest.

"Sit," Remus kept his voice very soft. "Tea?"

"Will you manage tea with your son there?"

Remus shook his head. "I won't risk spilling it but you are more than welcome to."

"I am fine." Severus studied Remus for a long time. "You are happier when he is around."

A smile touched Remus' lips. "Yes. He brightens my day like no one else can." Remus smoothed the boy's sandy hair.

"Does he understand why he no longer has free reign of the castle?"

Remus shook his head. "Not really. Harry and Neville have been grand keeping him amused when he gets bored of the rooms but he misses being able to roam free. Well, as free as can be with a prefect following you."

Severus almost smiled. "He has many students wrapped around his fingers."

"He represents innocence and purity," Remus murmured. "All of our students remember the war in some form and he is of a generation that will know what was sacrificed to defeat Voldemort."

Severus closed his eyes.

"Has there been more trouble?"

"Discord in the Slytherin Common room," was the hoarse answer.

Remus sighed. "I had rather hoped this would be over…"

"Too many of our students have death eater parents."

"Yes. Has any serious harm come?"

"Other than the incident with Potter? No. There have been whispers and I suspect things may be plotted but there is nothing to be proven." A slight hesitated. "Some of the prefects would like to speak to you."

"Of course," Remus said instantly. "I do not discriminate by house, you know that."

"No. I am more than happy to be here."

"Severus, they may not be comfortable…"

"Potter will not place you in unreasonable danger."

Remus sighed in frustration. "You two both need to stop being so bigoted."

Severus looked amused. "One step at a time, Wolf."


	7. Chapter 6

_I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this slightly odd idea and I DO love reviews! _

Six Slytherin prefects stood nervous in Remus' doorway.

"What are you doing?" The hoarse biting voice of Severus Snape pushed his students through the door and Remus welcomed them with a warm smile.

"Perhaps you would introduce yourselves? I know your faces but I do not believe I have had the pleasure of speaking with you in person."

The tallest of the boys, a grim, wary looking youth spoke slowly. "I am Epius Bulstrode and this is Rowena Lowell, seventh year prefects. Garret Homans and Ana Wilk, sixth year prefects. Ignacio Meeks and Gabriela Weldin, fifth year prefects."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please, sit," Remus motioned to the chairs that were clustered. He had moved out from behind his desk, hoping that the lack of barrier would put the obviously nervous students at ease.

Severus seated himself beside Remus and folded his arms; he ignored the exasperated frown from the werewolf and watched as his students lowered themselves into chairs. The expressions on their faces were aloof, cold.

"Professor Snape said you wanted to speak to me in light of the rumours circulating the school about Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"Just because we are Slytherin doesn't make us evil!" Ignacio spoke suddenly.

Remus looked surprised. "I do not think that at all," He spoke carefully. "I do not believe that a house defines if you are good or bad."

"Everyone else does." Gabriella muttered.

"Yes," Remus agreed. "There are people who think those from certain houses are inherently good or bad. However, I do not agree. Do you know what house I was in when I was at school?"

Glances were exchanged between the students. "Gryffindor," Ana acknowledged.

"As were my friends. Yet one of those friends betrayed the others to Voldemort."

Six students shuddered at the name.

"And Professor Snape and myself are friends are we not?"

Slow nods.

"Well then, there comes a point when house colours do not matter. For now though, I think that perhaps we should start changing the opinions of not being able to mix within houses? You coming here is an excellent start. You are showing house unity, I know that it was not an easy decision to make."

"We don't know what to do." Rowena admitted. "The house is still so fractured from the war and we are viewed with suspicion."

"There is no house unity?"

"None," Garret admitted.

Remus tapped a finger against his opposite hand. He looked thoughtful. "I wonder… There are a few things I would like to speak with the Headmistress about before I speak to you next. As prefects you seem to be presenting a united front. That is an excellent step forward. The students involved in this…" Remus searched for the right word.

"Idiocy," Severus offered.

A half smile crossed the scarred face. "Idiocy," he agreed. "Are they very vocal in your common room?"

"No," Rowena bristled at the perceived insult.

"Those we suspect keep to themselves. There are whispers of course." Epius shrugged.

"It sounds similar to what is happening in Ravenclaw." Remus agreed. "I know you are all uncomfortable being here right now. I would, however, be quite honoured if you each came to me, individually or as a group, whenever you want to speak about any concerns you have. The conversations in this room are confidential, even from Professor Snape."

"Unless," Severus interrupted. "What you say will bring harm to yourself or other students."

The students nodded and rose. The deep discomfort had clearly not faded.

"I will see you at dinner tonight, Severus," Remus spoke firmly as the students mumbled good byes and shuffled out of the room.

Severus frowned.

"Come in after dinner and we can talk," Remus pointed out. "Having teachers in here makes students more wary to come and speak with me."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." Severus rose.

Remus laughed. "Come for tea after dinner."

The potions master nodded once and strode from the room.

Remus had moved his wheelchair behind his desk when there was a soft tap on the door. "Epius, I was hoping you would come back."

The young man dragged a chair to its usual spot in front of the desk.

"Thank you for not giving me away." Epius slumped into the chair.

A soft chuckle. "You handled yourself very well. You have good prefects. You seem to function as a unit. It is admirable."

"They are worried you will be biased because…"

"Because I was Gryffindor?"

Epius nodded guiltily. "That and… you are a known member of the Order of the Phoenix and…"

"And I opposed many of the parents of your Slytherins?"

Another guilty nod. "And…" the teenagers brown eyes were focussed on the back of the clock on the desk.

"I am a werewolf?"

Epius looked up. "I know it sounds awful but…"

"Don't worry," Remus reassured. "I want you to be honest. I thought we had that established a few years ago?"

Epius laughed. "Yes, sorry, Professor Lupin, I'm just not used to seeing so many Slytherin students in here. It was odd."

"It was something that I am glad to finally see." Remus observed. "I hope you continue to encourage them to come here. You may only have a few months left before you are finished with school but I think you are in the position where you can influence a great deal of good. Your class mates look up to you; I saw that today even if you were all too terrified to talk to me."

"We aren't frightened," Epius defended. "We are just… Slytherins, we don't need help."

"No, of course not, because wearing green and silver means you are above the need to talk about things that worry you."

"We don't like to admit we need help. We pride ourselves on our cunning."

"Yes, and you think before you act. You are strong leaders. Use that to your advantage."

"People look down on us."

"Then change opinions, Epius! You are not your family."

"It' easy for you to say! My father and uncle were death eaters! My older sister fought against you in the Last Battle!" Epius was on his feet pacing.

Remus sighed. "Sit down, Epius. You are not your father, nor you uncle, nor your sister. You have a brother, between Millicent and yourself don't you?"

He flung himself back into his seat. "Yes. He's three years older than me."

"And were you personally responsible for those that died?"

"My father—"

"Are you personally responsible for the deaths that occurred?"

Epius swallowed. He stared at his hands.

"That's what I thought. Epius, why are you blaming yourself? You did not start the war."

"My family…"

"You are an individual person, your own person. You can be different. Tell me, what do you want to do once you finish with school?"

"I don't know."

Remus studied the young man closely.

"I should go," Epius rose. "The others will be wondering where I am."

"Come next week to talk to me."

"Full moon?"

"I promise to be perfectly human when you come here."

This drew a smile to his face.

"Meanwhile, think about what you want to do, Epius. You are a bright student. I know that your grades are excellent in all your subjects. Think about it and tell me what you want."

Epius nodded. "I will try."

"Thank you. If you do not come to see me I will summon you."

Straightening his robe Epius nodded. "I will. Thank you, Professor Lupin."

* * *

The explosion sent fear rippling through the Great Hall. Screaming students dove for cover under the table and teachers sprang to their feet, wands drawn. Harry twisted, shielding Ginny from a flurry of sharp shrapnel and rapid shield charms were cast as protection. Terror raced through the halls as several smaller explosions followed the first. Screaming students ran in complete disarray, fear sending them scurrying in disorganized patterns.

Teachers forced their way through the throng of terrified students and Remus tugged Ginny close against his side, his eyes sharp, his wand clasped in a tight a grip as he could manage.

Harry sprang over the table and forced his way through the students to where the original explosion had occurred. A movement beside him made him turn sharply, and his stance relaxed a little as Severus met his eyes and they moved side by side, pushing students behind them to shield them from the pieces of metal that flew through the air.

Behind them Minerva had amplified her voice and was attempting to bring order and calm to the students. Fear seethed and the screams echoed loudly.

"Enough!" Remus' voice, suddenly loud, made students look towards him. "Prefects! Stand on the Gryffindor table, I want the head boy and girl to cast shielding spells to protect them! All of them!"

Heads turned towards the teacher. Severus and Harry had fought their way to the source of the explosion and contained the shrapnel. Metal was suddenly suspended in the air.

Sobs rippled through children.

"Fifth year prefects, take the first and second year students who are uninjured back to your common rooms! Sixth year, take third and fourth years back! I want you all walking together! As a group! Your heads of houses will accompany you!"

Minerva turned back to Remus, watching, almost helpless, as he took control of the terrified students.

"Seventh year prefects," Remus' voice faltered suddenly and Ginny looked at him sharply, she was clinging to his free hand, trembling, her face white and eyes wide with fear. "Seventh year prefects, gather those students who were injured! The remaining professors will help with the students who are injured! Then, I want the head boy and girl to report to Professors Snape, Potter or McGonagall for further instructions!"

"What about who started this?" The demand came from Hufflepuff seventh year prefect.

"That can be managed tomorrow, Mr Fleet." Remus' voice caught again. "Go!"

The prefects sprang from the table and begun to herd their respective responsibilities. They moved around the metal that was still suspended in the air and the sobs wails from the students slowly dulled as shuffling steps were taken and the hall cleared.

"Remus!" Ginny suddenly regained her voice as a form of order came upon the hall. "You are bleeding."

"Yes," Remus observed, his hand fell to his lap and his head dropped back. "I am."

Struggling to her feet, Ginny glanced towards the disarray on the floor below them. She conjured a thick pad of gauze and pressed it against the shoulder that was oozing blood.

"We need to get you back to your room."

"I can manage. You floo back."

Ginny snorted. Her hand rested on her swollen stomach. "I don't think so. Harry!"

Her husband turned from where he and a small knot of teachers were gathered.

"Remus and I are going back to his room. He is bleeding."

Worry flashed across the young man's face before his attention was reclaimed by Neville. "Snape or I will be there shortly!"

"I am fine," Remus growled. "Do not push this chair, Ginny."

Rolling her eyes the young woman cast one look around the room before she walked from the hall at Remus's side.

* * *

It did not take long for the aurors to arrive and for extra healers to join Madam Pomfrey. Minerva looked around the destroyed great hall. Her heart ached. Metal and stone were suspended in the air still, the aurors refused to allow them to clear it. The Ravenclaw table, the source of the blast, it appeared, was destroyed. Chairs were overturned and splinters covered the floor. They had been lucky; there were only three serious injuries that had been rushed to St Mungo's. The hospital wing was full and the students were terrified. She closed her eyes. She would start visiting each common room, the children needed to be reassured. The aurors were questioning her professors. A silvery horse cantered into the room.

"Harry! Remus is still bleeding and he looks like death! I need you and Professor Snape now!"

Tonks turned sharply and worry clouded her heart shaped face.

"Minerva!" Harry had paled.

"Go! Go! The aurors have this handled!"

"Tonks!" The witch's attention was called back to the task at hand.

"What happened to the days where a prank was spiking pumpkin juice?" David muttered as he moved closer to Tonks.

She glanced up at his troubled face. "It's upsetting the teachers to see it like this," she spoke softly. "I suppose this is what it was like in the late battle. Stone, metal, wood, so much destruction."

"Sometimes not having any memory is a good thing," David offered as they drifted apart, combing the area with their fellow aurors for any clue as to what had caused the catastrophic damage.

"Hey, Tonks!" Dawlish was holding a piece of metal in his hand. He was frowning. "Isn't your ex-husband a werewolf?"

Tonks turned and glared at him. "Seeing you were apparently the one who told me I was fired because of it then the answer would be yes."

There were snickers of amusement around the room and Dawlish had the grace to flush. "Well, you might be interested in knowing some of this shrapnel is silver."

"What?"

Dawlish sneered. "Well, he is your ex, could be a good way to get rid of him."

David turned. "Shut up, Dawlish!" He snarled. His eyes flickered to his horrified girlfriend. "Go! Go!"

Tonks sprinted down the empty halls. The castle was eerily silent; ghosts were very quiet as they floated their faces grim as they compared the damage done to the battle of only a few years before. Tonks flung the door open to Remus' rooms and her breath caught as her eyes took in the bloody scene before her.

Remus lay on the long couch; he was leaning forward, propped against Harry who was supporting the grey-faced werewolf. Severus was holding a thick wad of bloody cloth to Remus' shoulder. His breathing was loud and ragged in the quiet room. Ginny was in a chair, eyes wide and anxious as she watched them attempt to stop the blood flow.

"It's silver!" Tonks gasped out.

Three heads turned and Severus swore.

Remus coughed and Harry's arm tightened. "What do we do?"

"Remus, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes…"

"You heard about the silver?"

A weak nod.

"I am going to have to clean the wound. Tonks, hold this to help with the bleeding." Snape's voice was harsh. "Potter, keep holding him. I am going to my rooms to get what I need. Give him a breath easy potion if he needs it."

Harry nodded. "You are going to be fine, Remus."

"Ginny?" Remus gasped.

"I'm ok!" Ginny insisted. "Just… save your strength."

Tonks pressed the cloth against the bare shoulder. Severus had ripped the shirt off when he had seen the extent of the bleeding and Tonks swallowed at the sight of the scars that littered the portion of skin she could see.

Harry shifted slightly and Remus moaned.

"Sorry, sorry," the young man whispered.

"Harry… can't… breath…."

"Accio potions!" Harry's eyes lifted and he could see the fear in Tonks' grey eyes. She looked like Sirius in that moment.

Tonks watched the box fly through the air and Harry lifted small vials from its depth. He shifted slightly and Remus' head lolled against his shoulder. He was struggling to breath, his face twisting with pain.

"Here," Harry's voice was soothing. "For your breathing."

Tonks bit her lip, she had never seen Remus anything but calm, patient and though limited, still, in a way, healthy. This was terrifying.

Remus managed to swallow; he coughed on the bitter potion.

"And for pain," Harry murmered, he glanced briefly at Tonks.

"Harry…"

"Hush," Harry spoke and the tremor in his voice was evident.

Tonks watched as Remus lifted his uninjured arm and let his hand curl feebly around Harry's arm that was tight around his chest. Tears burned her eyes. Even like this, weak, ill, he was still attempting to reassure the young man who held him.

The floo roared and Severus reappeared.

"Move," his voice was hoarse as he pushed Tonks aside.

"I've given him a pain potion."

"Good. Remus, I am going to stupefy you, this will be painful."

"No!" Remus gasped. "No! Please, Severus!"

"Remus, this will be excruciating."

"It's fine."

Severus and Harry exchanged looks. "Hold him, Potter. I am going to have to clean this; it will be fast, but painful. I need to ensure that there is no silver left in the wound."

Tonks clenched her blood-stained hands. Her eyes flickered to Ginny. The young woman was very pale and her hand rubbed her stomach slowly. Their eyes met and Ginny managed a very weak smile before a grimace crossed her face. Tonks' eyes widened and she was about to speak when Ginny vehemently shook her head. Her eyes flickered to Remus and tears welled in the young red head's eyes.

Tonks made her way to the younger woman's side. The low moan that wrenched from Remus made her heart ache and she looked away.

"Has anything been discovered downstairs?" Ginny whispered.

"Not when I left. When we realised that there was silver David sent me here."

"David is here?" Ginny grimaced again.

"Yes. He is deputy head of aurors."

Ginny looked up sharply. "I didn't know that."

"Easy, Remus, it's nearly done. It's almost over," Harry's voice was a soothing murmur in the background.

The door opened and David swept in. Harry frowned at the sight of him.

"Done!" Severus glared at the newcomer. "The bleeding has stopped, Remus, let me bind it. Potter, there is a blood replenishing potion by your elbow."

Harry nodded. "Remus? Up to drinking one more?"

There was a faint murmur of assent and Remus managed to swallow the liquid. A shudder racked through him as Severus slid a heavy robe around the frail shoulders and Harry eased the werewolf back against the couch.

Remus' hand lifted and Harry gripped it between his. "Shh, you need to relax."

"Sev-rus." Remus' voice was slurred.

His eyes fluttered open and he flinched as he caught sight of Tonks and David staring at him. Stepping into his line of vision, Severus crouched beside Harry.

"Remus?"

"My… arm?"

"Will be fine, the silver passed through quite cleanly and we learnt what it was before any damage could be done. You will not lose any function."

Remus' eyes closed. "Thank you…"

Severus straightened and banished the bloody cloths. "The great hall?"

David shrugged. "It is messy but it will be put to rights by morning."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"It's still under investigation." David's response was automatic. He hesitated. "As soon as we know we will inform the faculty."

"Students?" Remus' voice was a whisper.

"Three are in St Mungo's," Harry reassured. "All Ravenclaws. The hospital wing is full but all minor cases. You managed them well." Harry's head was bent and his voice was muffled.

Remus glanced at the young man. "I'm… fine… Harry."

A strangled laugh. "Gave me a fright when Ginny said you wouldn't stop bleeding."

Remus' eyes slid towards Ginny and he frowned. "Ginny?"

Harry turned in time to see his wife's face twist in pain. "Gin?" He was by her side in an instant.

"I rather think you need to floo Mum, love," she gasped.

"What!"

"The baby…. Is coming!"

Panic flashed into Harry's face. "Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin!"

"Potter! Flew Mrs Weasley. Tonks and Manson can help you back to your rooms." Severus was almost amused by the panic that had Harry looking around the room in bewildered confusion.

"Remus!" Ginny gasped.

"I will stay here," Severus spoke firmly.

Remus swallowed. A weak smile crossed his face as Harry lunged towards the floo and spoke to his mother-in-law in a voice high with panic. "Good…luck…"

"You behave," Ginny ordered as Tonks helped her to her feet. She moved haltingly to his side.  
"Send…Harry…"

"I will," she stooped and kissed his cheek before Harry's arm was around her and he was leading her from the room, Tonks and David following closely. Remus smiled when he heard an exasperated voice snap: "Oh, for goodness sakes, Harry! I am having a baby! Not dying of the plague!"


	8. Chapter 7

_Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed! _

David hesitated at the door to Remus' room before he knocked.

"Yes?"

Stepping inside he could see the surprise that filled the werewolf's haggard face.

"Auror Manson? Is everything all right?" Remus attempted to push himself upright before a spasm of pain shot across his face and he sank against the pillows at his back.

"Yes, quite, sorry to worry you, Professor Lupin. Nymph asked me to stop in; she knew I was coming back to the school today." David shifted with the awkwardness that many men feel in the sickroom. "She was quite worried about you last night."

"Ah. Tell her I am quite fine," Remus half smiled. "Or I will be before too long."

"I think…. She was wondering if she might bring Teddy by for a short visit? She thought it might cheer you up before the full moon tomorrow and she knew that you would most likely be on your own as Professor Potter is with his wife and Professor Snape returned to class this morning."

"He isn't alone," a voice interrupted and a tall, red-haired man pushed past David and strode to Remus' bedside. "There are plenty of people who are willing to be near him if he needs something."

"Ah."

"Bill Weasley, meet David Manson."

Bill surveyed the man for a long moment and David found himself staring in horrified fascination at the scars that Greyback himself was rumoured to have placed on the otherwise good-looking face. He nodded. "Pleasure."

"Likewise." David turned back to Remus. "I can tell her to wait with Teddy till after? Once you are more recovered?"

"No!" A quick denial. "If it is no trouble I would love to see him today."

Bill frowned as he folded his long frame into the seat beside Remus' bed and David was struck by the absurdity of the conversation, _offering_ a man who had been hurt to see his child and the man in turn being so desperately pleased.

"I will send her a Patronus. I think she was planning to come after lunch if that suits you?"

Remus nodded. "Thank you."

David was about to leave when Bill' voice called him back. "Has anything been found out?"

"Sorry?"

"About the explosion? Have you worked out what caused it?"

"Not entirely sure yet, looks like some dark magic but we will need to continue our investigation before we can say for certain."

Bill was still frowning. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Glad you are looking a little better, Professor Lupin." He pulled the door closed behind him.

Bill snorted.

"Oh, don't you start. I had to listen to Harry rant the other day. He really doesn't seem that bad." Remus sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"I hate him on principle."

Remus failed to hide a smile. "How is Ginny?"

"Wanting the baby out now. Mum said that her labour with me took twenty-eight hours, Ginny is only up to eighteen."

"Only," Remus sounded amused. "Don't let Fleur hear you say that!"

Bill laughed. "I won't. How are you feeling? Ginny was all for Harry coming to see you himself but he said that you would probably hex him."

A soft chuckle that was followed by a wince answered the question. "Harry is right. I am not quite that ill to be need his attention when it should be otherwise engaged."

Bill chuckled. "Fleur said she was going to step through the floo, Miss Victoire happened to overhear a conversation about you and is quite insistent she sees you."

Remus smiled. "For such a little thing she is incredibly tenacious."

Red haired temper," Bill agreed. "Even if she is the image of her maman. Which might explain how she has everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers."

"Ah, no, I think that is merely the bright innocence of children."

"Perhaps," Bill acknowledged. "George is asking after you, he wanted to come but…. Charlie said he was about to step through the floo when he collapsed."

Remus flinched. "Poor Lad. Tell him I am fine and I will see him when I next visit the Burrow."

"Ron says he barely has a part in running the shop anymore," grief weighed heavy in the older brother's voice. "None of us know what to do. It's like…"

"His life stopped with Fred's."

"I shouldn't be worrying you with this," Bill sounded apologetic.

Shaking his head, Remus frowned. "You tell me often enough that I am family, then, this is also what family does, is it not? Listening to concerns?"

Bill grinned. "Perhaps. But I am sure I can worry you another day, not when Full Moon is thirty hours away and you managed to be shot with silver."

"I wasn't shot."

"Pure semantics and you know it."

"Remus!" Fleur Weasley's voice rang out and she hurried into the room. "Oh, Remus!"

"I am fine, Fleur," Remus reassured as he saw tears rise in the Veela's eyes. "Quite fine."

Fleur nodded and blinked back the tears that shimmered on her eyelashes. They had become good friends since Bill had been attacked.

"Oncle Remus?" Victoire, her blond hair neatly plaited, stared at Remus with worried blue eyes.

"Little girl," Remus smiled. "Won't you come and give me a hug?"

"Be very gentle," Bill cautioned his daughter as he took her from his wife and placed her on the bed. "Uncle Remus is not feeling well."

Victoire snuggled against Remus' side and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We will make you feel better," she announced, her voice holding a soft lisp that her entire family found enchanting.

"Yes, I have no doubt that you will, munchkin."

* * *

"Remus?" Tonks' voice was soft and Remus' eyes fluttered open.

"Dora," his voice was hoarse and she watched him flinch as he realised what he had said.

Tonks entered and smiled. "I wasn't sure if you were awake."

"I am." Remus' gaze was locked on his son. Tears burned his eyes suddenly and he made a visible effort to blink them away.

"Remember what mummy said, Teddy?" Tonks spoke to the unusually quite boy in her arms. "You must be very, very gentle of daddy and not touch his arm." She crossed the room and lowered the small boy onto the bed.

Lifting his good hand Remus cupped the boy's face. "Hi, Teddy Bear."

"Daddy hurt?" Teddy's voice was very small.

"Yes, but its better now you are here. Come give me a hug?"

Teddy flung his arms around his father's neck and Remus' face grew very pale. "Gently, sweetheart. Remember what mummy said about not touching my shoulder? We have to be careful." He kept his voice carefully steady.

"Sorry…" Tonks looked apologetic. Her eyes flittered around the room. "David said Bill Weasley was here?"

"Yes, he left an hour ago. Uncle Harry is going to come see you later, Teddy."

"Why?"

"To show you the new baby."

"Ginny's had the baby then?"

"Yes, a little boy. Named James Sirius, but we will call him Jamie."

"Can I play with him," Teddy looked eager.

"Not just yet, Jamie has to grow first, he is too small to play just now, but when he is bigger you can play with him."

Teddy yawned. He had fisted his hands in Remus' pyjama shirt and snuggled himself against his father's side.

"He hasn't had his nap yet," Tonks whispered. "I thought that if he was tired he might be more subdued and less likely to…" She shrugged not wanting her son to understand that he could, and had, hurt his father.

"Thank you," Remus turned to look at her for the first time since she had entered. "You don't know what this means to me…"

Tonks blushed. "Would you object to him napping here?"

"No!" Remus' arm tightened around his son. "Though…. I have sent my guards away…"

Tonks clapped a hand over her mouth to smother her sudden laughter. Her eyes were bright with merriment.

"I could work on some paperwork in your study if you don't object? And if you or Teddy need anything I won't be far?"

"Thank you."

Tonks smiled. "Are you comfy, Teddy?"

"Uh hu."

"What do you have to remember?"

"To be gentle," he parroted.

"Good boy." With a parting smile, Tonks left the room.

"Daddy?" Teddy shifted so he could look up at his father.

"Yes, cub?"

Small, cold fingers touched a scar on Remus' face. "Will you get better?"

"Of course I will, darling boy."

"Cause Gran said to mummy it might be," Teddy wrinkled his nose as he tried to remember the words spoken. "Might be the death of you."

Remus' heart grew cold. Tightening his arm as much as he was able he forced his voice to remain steady. "Gran just is worried that's all," he reassured. "I am not going anywhere. Not for a very, very long time." Remus kissed his son's fingers and Teddy giggled before snuggling back against Remus. It did not take long for sleep to claim werewolf or son and when Tonks tiptoed in to check on them an hour later she found a smile creeping across her face. Teddy had wrapped his hands in Remus' pyjamas in a bid to ensure his father was not going anywhere, His head was on Remus' good shoulder and the man's head was angled towards his son's. Lines had smoothed on the werewolf's pale face and some of the stress he had been feeling seemed to have fallen away. Satisfied that they were both deeply asleep Tonks crept forward to pull another blanket over them. A picture on the bedside table caught her eyes and she lifted it.

Swallowing, the witch stared at the photo in her hand. It was her wedding day. Hers and Remus'. She looked radiant, her hair was bright pink and hung in riotous curls around her face. Her eyes were silvery grey and were locked on the tall man beside her. Tonks had seen her wedding dress, of course. But she could not reconcile the simple, white gown to what she wore in the image, the way it clung to her, the way the silk fabric shimmered in the light. Remus' robes were clearly not new, but the look on his face as he stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Tonks watched her image fling her arms around Remus' neck and kiss him, she watched as his arms snaked around her and crushed her against him. She watched as her image stared into his face and mouthed three words. Three simple words. _I love you_. And she watched as the joy seemed to grow on that scarred, tired face as he reached to brush a curl from her cheek. _I love you too._

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat she placed the frame back on the bedside table and hurried back to Remus' office where she had spread her paperwork.

He was always so effortlessly polite to her when they met yet, when he had been half sleep as she entered his room he had called her Dora.

"Damn memories," she muttered. Gritting her teeth she shook herself mentally. No. There was no point in second guessing. Remus Lupin was a lovely man but she did not feel about him the way the girl in the photos felt. She liked him. He was kind and he adored their son but she knew that she would never be able to look at him the way that girl did and the knowledge made her heart ache for the unfairness of the war. The unfairness of a war that had robbed Remus of the wife who had loved him and robbed her of the memories of her child being born.

* * *

"Tonks." Harry's voice made her jump.

"Oh," running a hand through her short blue hair Tonks managed a distracted smile. "Wotcher, Potter. Congratulations are in order I hear?"

Harry grinned and the exhaustion seemed to lift from his face. "Thanks." He glanced down at the bundle in his arms. "Ginny's sleeping but she wanted me to come and show him off to Teddy."

"Has Remus seen him?"

"An hour after he was born," Harry boasted.

"May I?" Tonks motioned to the baby and Harry nodded. She approached and smiled down at the tiny child. "He is beautiful."

"Remus says he looks like I did when I was born."

"Then he will grow up well."

Harry laughed. His eyes flickered towards the paperwork.

"I wanted to be near in case they needed something," Tonks sounded defensive.

Harry nodded.

"They were both asleep," she glanced at the clock. "But that was two hours ago when I last checked."

A sudden explosion of giggling from the direction of Remus' room made her laugh softly. "There were go, not asleep."

Harry began to walk in the direction of the room, he paused suddenly. "Tonks. Thank you. For bringing Teddy. It means a lot to him. An awful lot."

Tonks nodded slightly and watched Harry vanish from sight to be greeted with a yelp of: "Uncle Harry! I'm looking after daddy!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Remus' voice was a hoarse whisper as Harry moved into his line of vision and took the werewolf's cramping hands.

"Ginny is staying with Molly tonight," Harry murmered. "And I will go tomorrow for a week before we come back to the castle. Tonight, you need me more than Ginny does. She insists Remus."

"I do," a soft voice behind Harry made Remus turn. Ginny smiled. "Mum will help me with Jamie tonight and George is going to have a baby thrust on him. He needs to start looking after his godson, after all."

Remus smiled wearily at this. "Harry…"

"You need him, Remus. It will be an easier transformation if he is with you."

Remus frowned. "You…"

"Please," Ginny pleaded. "Please just let him stay. We will both be fretting if he doesn't."

"What did I do to deserve family like you?" Remus whispered and Ginny smiled.

"You were sweet, good, kind and brave, just the sort of people we like in our family."

"Get some rest, Ginny."

"You too!" Ginny looked severe. "Jamie and I will be visiting you this week so don't think our leaving the castle will mean you are being abandoned."

Remus swallowed and his eyes misted. Harry's hands tightened very gently.

Remus tugged a hand free from Harry's and held it to Ginny, it trembled visibly and she caught it. Remus kissed her hand. "You are a treasure, Ginevra. You let your mum sleep, young Jamie."

She turned and slipped from the room. Harry's eyes followed her until she was out of his sight. "She was bloody amazing," he confessed. "I would have wanted to give up but… she was… amazing."

Remus's head dropped back. "Childbirth shows women have a stamina we do not."

Harry poured the oil he had summoned onto his hands and began to massage Remus' hands.

"I don't know," his voice was low. "I don't think anything could compare to your transformations."

Remus' eyes were closed. "Not so bad now."

Harry glanced at the pale face. "Snape sad that tonight's would be worse."

"Is he all right?" Remus forced his eyes open.

"Tired," Harry acknowledged. "He wanted to stay with you tonight but Madam Pomfrey ordered him to bed. He has no voice and think it is paining him."

"Hi throat always pains him."

Harry glanced up sharply. "I didn't know that."

"Tis how wants…" A shudder rippled through the werewolf and Harry winced.

"How long?"

"Another hour," Remus mumbled through pain gritted teeth.

Harry continued his massage, moving from Remus' hands to his elbows, intent on limbering every aching joint before moon rise. "He told me that your shoulder will make things more painful tonight."

"Mm."

"You'll be Uncle Remus to Jamie, won't you?" Harry changed the subject and began his usual 'distract Remus' technique. "Ginny and I discussed you being 'grandpa' but we thought that might be a little odd, seeing Teddy is only five. If you prefer it…"

"Not… that… old."

Harry chuckled and shifted. He slid the slippers off Remus' feet and began to slowly rub the curled feet. Remus grimaced. "Sorry, I'll go lighter." He concentrated for a moment. The silver lodged in Remus' spine had left him unable to walk, horribly injured yet, despite this, he was able to feel every ache, every cramped muscle, and every touch in the too-thin legs. Harry glanced at the haggard face every now and then as he sought to bring some comfort to the aching werewolf. There were potions of course, potions that could numb Remus' body to the pain from the place where the silver had set itself. The potions were rarely used, they had quickly discovered, that Remus' hands, effected by his injury, were rendered completely useless.

"Harry…" Remus' voice was a harsh gasp.

"I'm right here."

"It's time!"

Lifting the werewolf, the young man slowly lowered him onto the thick rug in front of the fire. Violent shudders ripped through Remus and a low moan escaped him before his teeth were gritted against the pain.

"I've got you, Remus!" Harry held his mentor against him. Remus' back arched and he cried out. "Change!"

"No!" Harry's arms tightened around the werewolf. "Not yet. I am right here, Remus, I am right here!"

"Change," Remus begged again before he screamed in agony as fur and claws exploded through his hands and feet. Harry released the werewolf and shifted back, helpless, as his body writhed and twisted until the transformation was complete. The werewolf lay, crumpled on his side, wheezing desperately, soft whimpers escaping him on every breath. Harry crouched beside the werewolf's head and smoothed the thick fur. Pain filled gold eyes stared at Harry with clear disapproval. Harry glanced over the twisted body. "Let me make you comfortable," he murmered. "Then I promise, I will change."

Whimpers became sharp yelps of pain as Harry turned and shifted the werewolf into something resembling comfort. "Better?"

A slow nod and Harry slid a soft pillow under his head. He effortlessly transformed into the large husky that was his animagus and he nudged Remus very gently. A paw moved feebly and Harry's large form eased to the floor and crawled closer to the werewolf, a submissive pose. Remus licked the dog's nose and Harry returned the affectionate gesture. Harry pressed himself against the shivering werewolf

It had come as something of a shock to both Remus and Harry how quickly the werewolf had accepted the new animagus, it had been a greater shock to realise that the werewolf would become extremely protective over the husky. When Remus had recovered from the first moon he had told Harry, shame and embarrassment clear in his voice, that when Harry had been born the wolf claimed him as his own, despite the years that had passed it was clear that the wolf had not forgotten. Harry had been touched by the confession and it had only strengthened their friendship.

* * *

Tonks stared up at the full moon. She wondered how she had felt about it in years past. Now, she looked at it with calculated disinterest, pitying her son's father but nothing more… She thought that the pink haired witch in the photo beside his bed would have been frantic with worry whenever the moon glowed full in the sky.

"All right, Nymph?" David wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled up at him.

"Just thinking."

"Should I be worried?"

Tonks laughed. "No. I didn't expect you to be home yet."

"Nothing more can be gathered at the school, I am afraid, so now it's just trying to piece everything together. It was certainly dark magic. I am impressed Potter and Snape managed to contain it as quickly as they did."

"Did they say if they had seen it before?"

David shrugged. "Neither of them were particularity forthcoming in their interviews. I can't say it didn't surprise me."

"Sorry," Tonks muttered.

David laughed. "Don't be, Nymph. It's hardly your fault that you don't remember being married to Lupin. It's odd though, he treats me far more politely than any of his friends do."

"They are protective of him," Tonks shrugged. "It's quite sweet, really."

"Though, I suppose there could have been other reasons they weren't forthcoming."

Tonks giggled. "A new baby might be a good reason."

David laughed. "Poor Potter looked rather bewildered and could hardly be counted on for a decent answer. As for Snape, well, he was always a cold fellow. I wonder if he was involved…"

"David!" Tonks looked horrified. "You don't really think that?"

"No," he sighed. "Not really. He could hardly speak by the time I interviewed him, the students had been rather restless, I understand, and he had spent the night reassuring them before teaching then my interview… I just hate to think that students, children, are capable of these things."

"It is awful," she agreed. "It makes me frightened to send Teddy there. I think mum is realising that I am concerned."

"Don't let her bully you, Nymph," David counselled. "My mother never let me see my father after they separated and it did no good. Look at us now; I never speak to the woman. Lupin is a good father."

"Yes, and I wouldn't dream of taking Teddy away…"

"You should talk to him about it. I am sure that he will have plans to keep young Ted safe." David smiled. "Now, do we really have to keep talking about your ex-husband? I fear that is killing all hopes of a passionate night with you." He kissed her nose and Tonks' laughter filled the room.

"And exactly what did you have in mind, Auror Manson?"

"That's Deputy Head to you, Miss Tonks!"


	9. Chapter 8

_Thank you to the lovely people who took the time to review! There is another 'action' scene at the end of this chapter. I do apologise in advance, I don't write them well enough to do them justice but I hope the sentiment carries! _

"Professor Lupin?" Epius burst into Remus' sitting room. He was breathless and his face showed worry.

"Epius!" Remus smiled. He was lying on his couch and seemed unsurprised by the hasty entrance;it was not the first conversation of the day that had started in this manner.

"Is it true?" The Slytherin prefect demanded. "Did the explosion cause you to be injured by silver?"

Remus sighed quietly and looked up at the distraught face of the young man. "Yes, but I am quite recovered. It was not as bad as the rumours are saying, I am sure. Won't you sit down?"

"How could they do that?" Epius exploded. "Everyone knows what silver would do to you! It was awful! Why would they do that!"

"Because they want to create fear. It could have been much worse, people could have died. Almost everyone is well again and it has only been four days. It was not as bad as it could have been."

"They will do it again! And worse! But why target the teachers? Why target you?"

"That is quite simple," Severus spoke rather mildly and he watched as his student turned and grew pale at the sight of him. "I see you are rather more acquainted with Professor Lupin than I realised?"

"Severus," Remus warned. "You know that I do not discuss the students who come to me with anyone."

"Hmm. The reason there was silver involved in the explosion is because Professor Lupin was being targeted."

Epius shifted uncomfortably, evidently unsure what to do now his head of house was in the room. "Why?" He finally dragged his gaze back to the werewolf. "Why you specifically?"

"I don't think it was me specifically, it was ad added bonus that had potential to happen. Ravenclaw seems to be the specific target and the students who were most seriously hurt are children of those who vehemently opposed death eaters. Your common room is not the only one that is split, Epius, the school has not seen this level of fracturing before." Remus looked sorrowful. "Things must be done to heal it but…"

"People have to want to allow hurts to be healed." Severus finished.

Epius frowned.

"Do you know of anyone who was involved?"

Epius straightened and anger flashed across his face. "I assure you, Professor Snape, that if I knew which individuals were causing Hogwarts so much trouble then I would inform the headmistress." His voice was cold.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I should think so." He turned as a knock came on the door. "I shall banish students from your rooms." He muttered as Ian slowly approached, his eyes flicking warily between the Slytherin student and teacher.

"You shall do no such thing," Remus objected. "Ian, I am glad to finally see you."

Severus rose and sneered at the student who was unable to look him in the eye. "I shall leave you to your waifs and strays, Remus. Do not moan to me if you are exhausted tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Remus said, his mild voice concealing his amusement. He watched Epius glanced almost haughtily at the Gryffindor student before he turned and followed his head of house from the room.

"Sit down, Ian, I am quite sick of staring up at people today."

The boy half smiled and settled into the chair that the potions professor had abandoned.

"Professor Longbottom said you w-wanted t-to see m-me?"

Remus studied the boy closely. "I always enjoy your company."

Tense shoulders slumped and Ian looked towards his tutor with pain clear in his eyes "I d-didn't… w-was sc-scared."

"Of what?"

"Everyone I c-care about g-gets hurt."

Remus' eyes softened. "I used to think that not so long ago. It's not true though. And it is most certainly not true about you."

"Y-yes it is. M-my father is a w-w-werewolf and my s-sister is d-dead! Mother hates me! You w-were hurt!"

"My being hurt was not your fault." Remus spoke carefully. He watched the boy's face closely. "Nor was your sister's death, or the fact your father was infected with Lycanthropy. Your mother struggles with what happened because she cannot control it. She does not hate you."

A rather disbelieving look crossed Ian's face.

"Something I learnt a few years ago was that these things do seem to pile up but they are never, never your fault. And you cannot shut the people who care about you out of your life."

"Why?"

"Because it will only break your heart and cause you more pain in the end."

Ian was silent as he stared at his hands. He had been terrified when the news of Remus' injury had circulated the school. Many students had been angry and upset and it had taken the headmistress ordering that Remus Lupin not be disturbed until several days after the full moon had been over to ensure that a general stampede to the professor's chambers had not occurred.

"Have you heard from your father?" Remus changed the subject and Ian looked up again.

"Yes," a small smile. "He wrote m-me."

"Good. I am pleased to hear it."

"He s-said that you wr-wrote t-to him and said I w-was d-doing well at school."

"Indeed I did and I was telling the truth you are doing very well at school." Remus smiled.

Ian met the werewolf's eyes. "I should let you rest," he was frowning. "You are tired still."

Remus inclined his head slightly. "You will come again soon?"

Ian nodded. "Tomorrow after class? I want to ask you about some homework."

Remus smiled. "Yes. I will see you tomorrow."

Ian flashed him a smile that did not quite conceal his concern and left the werewolf alone.

Remus eyes closed as soon as the door swung shut. His head ached and he could feel exhaustion crashing down on him. It was the first time he had been out of bed for so long since the full moon. It was the first time he had seen students since his injury and at least a half a dozen had crept through his doors since morning. He struck the ball beside the couch that would bring a house elf. Severus had been right with his subtle message. He had over-estimated his strength.

* * *

Remus idly turned the pages of the photo album that hovered, with a levitation charm, above him. He was alone tonight, Severus had stopped by briefly before returning to the dungeon to mark the numerous potions essays that waited for him and Harry and Ginny were still at Molly's. They had visited the day before and Remus had cradled the tiny James in his arms, taken back to when he had held Harry and the pride that was written on Harry's face was written on James'.

His eyes roamed the faces of students whose names he had long forgotten from his own years at Hogwarts, lingering for a long time on the face of the friends that he had made and lost. It was tragic to think that he was the only one of his friends alive still, he thought, as he stared at a photo taken in their seventh year, the first of their group after Lily had finally agreed to date James Potter. He had always thought he would be the first to die, they all had, and they had vowed to be there for him. His frail hand lifted and lightly touched each precious face. Peter had taken the photo and he hated himself for the relief he now felt at that. They waved at him, the happy group of teenagers and he smiled, sadly, as he stared at the innocent faces before he turned the page, tears blurring his vision as he was confronted by images of James and Lily's wedding.

"Remus?" A warm, bright voice made him turn and a smile lit his face.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Ron and Harry are fawning over young James and I sent poor Ginny to bed, she is exhausted, so I thought I would slip over and see how you were. Ron and I have been worried."

Hermione watched as Remus dismissed the levitation spell and the album settled beside him.

"Reminiscing?"

"Yes," Remus acknowledged. "Rather a foolish thing to do so close to the full moon I am afraid."

Hermione smiled. "I always do things like that around my time of the month. I really shouldn't be telling you that."

Remus laughed, her desired effect, and waved her to a chair. "Sit, Hermione. Will you have tea?"

"Yes, I saw Giant when I stepped through the floo. He is bringing tea. Would…" She hesitated.

Remus arched an eyebrow. "You want to inspect my shoulder?" He sounded resigned.

"I do," she admitted. "I want to see for myself that it is healing correctly. Don't think I haven't noticed you are favouring it."

"The ache will take weeks to fade," Remus sighed.

"Please, Remus, it would reassure me," Hermione's brown eyes were pleading and the werewolf shook his head. "You children walk all over me," he muttered.

Hermione laughed and squeezed his hand. "You cannot call us children anymore," she scolded as she pulled aside his pajama shirt and removed the lightly wrapped bandage that kept the gauze pad in place.

Speaking through pain gritted teeth, Remus kept his tone light. "I will be calling you children till I die, it is what happens, I fear, when I was once your professor."

Hermione lay the bandage aside. "Does Professor McGonagall still call you a— Oh, Remus!"

The werewolf sighed softly, the awkward angle she had helped him move to so she could inspect his wound made it impossible to look at her. "It will heal, Hermione."

"Let me put more balm on this before I wrap it," she had regained her usual calm back and he could hear her moving about. It had surprised many people when she had decided to become a healer, many thought she would go into the ministry and campaign for the fairness and equalities of 'half-humans' but instead, she had quietly gone to St Mungo's and learnt the art of healing. It had surprised the general public when, after she had become a healer, she had begun to work tirelessly with those who had been bitten by 'dark creatures' and she had flung herself into researching cures or spells that could help people who had been changed forever. It had been in the past year, with her healing career firmly established, that she had begun lobbying the ministry to have werewolves recognised as humans, members of society.

Hermione was quiet as she dipped her fingers in the thick, sweet smelling ointment. "It will be cold," she apologized softly as she spread it across the ugly mark. She had seen what silver did to werewolves. It was a common sight on the wards of St Mungo's, but to see the deep, silver stained wound that twisted over the shoulder of her former professor, of her friend, nearly broke her heart.

"There," she helped him shift against the pillows again. "And tea is here too, what excellent timing."

"It will heal, Hermione," Remus repeated and she managed to laugh shakily.

Carefully handing him his cup, she waited until his hand was steady before she slowly pulled her own hands away. "I know it will. It's just… unfair."

Remus waited patiently.

"You have already gone through so much! And now your own students…"

"Students who did not have a choice about a werewolf living in their castle. I do not doubt that some of them are genuinely afraid of me."

Hermione frowned. "Don't start with that, Remus."

"They did not have a chance to know me before they knew what I was. And, as I keep insisting, I do not think I was deliberately targeted."

Hermione scoffed. "No, silver in an explosion wasn't aimed at you."

"An added bonus." Remus murmered.

"Ginny said it reminded her of the Great Hall after…" Hermione gripped her tea cup. "She said the only reason she didn't fall to pieces is because you kept her calm when you were coming back here."

"I don't remember much about that day," Remus admitted slowly. "I was mostly outside the castle anyhow, so I never saw the destruction of the inner castle until it was beginning to be repaired, but I am sorry that the teachers and students had to endure that yet again."

"Have they discovered who it was?"

"No. Though, I am glad you are here. I have been racking my brain in attempt to think of ideas to encourage school unity, to remove these ridiculous ideas of segregation, but I cannot think of any."

Hermione leaned back, a contemplative frown on her forehead. "Leave it with me. Do you mind if I discuss it with Ron?"

"Of course not! The more brains the better, I think."

Hermione, still frowning thoughtfully, nodded. "Oh! I nearly forgot. We go before the Wizagomot next week to see if we can actually start stripping down those stupid legislations that the stupid toadie put in place. Honestly! I don't know why they weren't removed when Umbridge was thrown into prison! I thought Kingsley would have done more!"

"Kinglsely had and still has, his hands quite full with attempting to run this country," Remus observed mildly. "And much of the Wizagomot is resistant, Hermione, even the minister of magic cannot dismiss a legislation that he may not like."

"He hates it!"

"Only because he knows me," Remus mused.

"You are insufferable you know."

A soft chuckle. "Yes, so I have heard."

Hermione shook her head at him. She had curled herself in the chair beside his bed and was attempting to glare at him. Attempting and failing. "Ron and I were wondering if we could invite ourselves for dinner sometime soon? Though, Molly is insisting you visit the Burrow again so she can inspect you for yourself and I think it would make George feel better if he saw you in one piece himself."

"How is he taking to Jamie?"

"Slowly. Ginny takes the approach of putting Jamie in George's arms and walking out of the room. It would be funny if the look on his face wasn't so sad."

"It will be good for him."

"I hope so. It seems that Harry is going to be a godfather again too." Hermione mused as she inspected her nails closely.

"Harry?" Remus frowned before understanding filled his face. "Ah, congratulations, Hermione! How far along are you?"

"Only nine weeks, we are just telling family right now." She grinned. "Ron is ecstatic. He made me take a test twelve times just to double check and then it was all I could do to stop him floo-ing Harry immediately."

Remus laughed. "I can imagine. When are you due?"

"In October. So, this little one will be a year below Cousin Jamie."

"It's wonderful news, Hermione." Remus turned in an attempt to conceal a yawn and the young witch rose.

"I have pestered you quite enough. Thank you for the tea, Remus. I have missed this. Just talking to you."

"Then you should visit more often. My floo is always open to you, Hermione."

Kissing his cheek, she smiled at him. "I know it is. And I will take advantage of that fact. Sleep well, Remus. And I do insist that we kidnap you before long!" She slipped from the room, flashing him one last smile and he shook his head slightly. Merlin, when the children he had met when they were just thirteen kept announcing pregnancies it made him feel old. A soft chuckle. "A grandfather, Prongs. A grandfather."

* * *

Remus glanced over the Great Hall. It had been three weeks since the incident and the buzz of chatter had reached a familiar pitch. It was as if no damage had been done. The three weeks had been without incident and the students seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Their teachers, however, had not.

Everything had gone back to normal. Except it hadn't. Students still went to class. Still came to Remus. Still played quidditch. Yet they still looked behind them nervously. Still eyed the Slytherins with hostile suspicion and Neville had told Remus only last night that he had found three third year Gryffindors tormenting a first year Slytherin.

"Are you all right?" Harry's voice was low.

"I'm fine," Remus cast the younger man an amused look. "I should be asking you that question."

Harry grinned. "Me? Oh, I feel fine. I haven't slept for more than two hours in a row for a week but I feel great."

Remus smiled. "It gets better."

"Does it?"

"Oh yes, Teddy only wakes me once or twice a night now."

Harry moaned in mock dejection. "Maybe by the time he is sixteen it will be down to once a week."

"He can wake me as often as he likes when he is sixteen." Remus' voice had a hollowness to it that made Harry's laughter fade.

"He will always love you, Remus."

"Hmm. Young Ian, is he making any friends that you know of?"

Harry shook his head slightly at the change in subject. "He seems to be participating a little more," he acknowledged. "I understand his father began writing to him again?"

"Yes. I think it helped the lad's confidence."

"He has little enough of that," Harry mused. "Reminds me a little of Neville, we always underestimated him. Talk to him about Ian, I know he has a soft spot much like yours."

Remus frowned. "I don't have soft spots for anyone."

Severus snorted. "You have a soft spot for the majority of the students that walk through your doors."

Remus ignored the men who flanked him on either side and his eyes swept over the chattering students. "I feel as if this is the calm before the storm."

"Yes," Severus agreed grimly. "Filius and I were speaking of it this morning. I fear the older students are in agreement though they put on a good show for the younger levels."

Remus nodded once. It was meant to be over. It was meant to be peaceful.

* * *

The second incident took place at the quidditch match. Remus, rugged tightly against the lingering chill of March, sat in the sidelines with Teddy enthroned on his knee. Ginny sat beside him, with Harry on her other side cheering loudly for the Gryffindor team. Teddy seemed to find this hilariously funny, perhaps because on his father's other side was Severus Snape, who, while not cheering, was very clearly favouring his house team. To both teams amusement, though perhaps Slytherin would never admit it, Teddy insisted on changing his hair almost constantly. From gold and red to silver and green. He also insisted on cheering each time either team scored a point and more than once he had nearly fallen off Remus' lap laughing when various team members had been struck by bludgers.

The result was Harry leaning around his wife and fixing his godson with a stern glare.

"Traitor."

"Harry! You can't say that to a five year old!" Ginny didn't try to conceal her amusement.

"Daddy?" Teddy frowned. "What's a traitor?"

"A traitor is Uncle Harry being very, very silly." Remus sent a reproving glare to the younger man who merely grinned in response. "It is a very good thing that you cheer for both teams. It shows you have a good heart."

Teddy beamed. "Who do you cheer for, Aunty Ginny?"

Ginny flushed and glanced at her husband. "I cheer for Gryffindor." She confessed. "But that is because I used to play for Gryffindor when I was at school."

Teddy considered this. "I am going to play for Gryffindor when I get big!" He announced.

Remus, wincing as one of the beaters nearly came off their broom, looked unimpressed.

"We will discuss Quidditch when you are thirteen."

Harry snorted. "So, so not going to happen. Get them! That's it! Get them!"

Ginny hid a smile.

In recent years the rules of the game had changed slightly. At the hour and a half mark the teams would stop for twenty minutes. The game would be halted and balls would hover, suspended in mid-air. The places of the players would be marked and then they would be free to eat or drink. Harry said it was Quidditch going soft. Remus was of the opinion that it was much safer to have the team members well fed and hydrated then to have to heal multiple injuries after a match.

The whistle for this half way mark blew and the game froze, a moment later and laughing team-mates were racing back to their change rooms while the thrum of voices from watching students rose loudly.

Epius swept towards his professors and hovered just in front of the barrier.

Teddy waved, madly excited, and the Slytherin laughed.

"Hello, Teddy. Having fun watching the game?" The captain of the team had evidently decided that a direct approach might speed house unity along.

Remus was aware of the eyes of almost every student that was on them and he felt a stirring of pride for the actions of the chaser who was before him.

Teddy nodded energetically. "I am going to play Quidditch one day!" he announced.

Epius nodded. "I expected no less. Mind if I take him on a quick fly around the quidditch pitch, Professor Lupin? I will go slow."

"Oh, please, Daddy!"

Remus paled visibly and hesitated, but the pleading in the young man's eyes and the hands tugging at his scarf made him sigh. "_Slowly, _Epius! I don't think my heart would manage too much else. Harry? Would you hand Teddy over?"

Harry, frowning in concern, apprised the young man who looked suddenly uncomfortable. "If you weren't such a good flier then I would strenuously object to this," he spoke firmly as he carefully positioned Teddy in front of Epius and watched the young man grip the child tightly. "And my wand will be trained on you the whole time."

"I expected nothing less, Professor Potter," Epius replied.

Harry half smiled and stepped back, patting Remus' shoulder in a comforting gesture as the two began their slow circle of the Quidditch pitch. "That was a good thing you did," he sounded almost surprised.

"I trust Epius," Remus said simply, though his voice was strained. "He won't let any harm come to Teddy."

"The entire school just watched what you did," Severus mused. "They also watched Potter hand his godson over to a Slytherin. Don't tell me it wasn't calculated."

"Having Harry do that was, but the rest. No. Epius rarely approaches me outside my rooms; he was worried what certain professors would think if they knew he spoke to me."

Severus scowled.

Epius approached and Teddy was once more lifted into Harry's arms who promptly deposited the child back into the relieved father's arms. Remus tightened his grip on his son and spoke gently. "What do you say to Epius, Teddy?"

Teddy, face flushed with excitement, his hair the green and silver of Epius' quidditch robes, grinned. "Thanks!"

The young man grinned with obvious pleasure. "Anytime, Teddy, maybe one day you will play for Slytherin?"

Teddy considered this for a moment before he shook his head. "Nope. Gryffindor. My daddy was in Gryffindor."

Epius laughed. "Yes, I know. I have to get back."

"Thank you, Epius!" Remus called as the teenager was turning away. He smiled and waved his hand before he swept into a low dive and joined his team mates who were looking at him in varying shades of shock and irritation.

The teams had been playing for half an hour when it happened. An amplified voice seemed to bring the game to silence.

"Hogwarts needs to be cleansed! To remove the filth from the halls! The filth that our fathers and brothers failed to remove! Hogwarts needs to be cleaned of blood traitors! Half-bloods! Non-Humans."

Minerva, along with many of the other teachers were on their feet, eyes scanning the crowds who looked bewildered, wands at the ready. Remus clutched Teddy against him and beside him Ginny was hunching herself over Jamie.

Fire suddenly leapt from the stands and the screams of students could be heard along with distinct pops of apparition as seventh year students began to pull younger ones of safety.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice was high with panic as hot, bright, orange flames licked towards them. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Jamie and his eyes met Severus' who had taken hold of Remus and his son. Quick nods, a muttered charm, and they were gone, the charm lowering the anti-apparition wards of Remus' room for the moment it took to enter.

Harry was back, only seconds later, apparating onto the Quidditch Pitch and helping the terrified students.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thank you to my reviewers! And thank you to KekuleSalvador for listening to my plotting and giving me brilliant ideas! _

Remus' cry of pain echoed around the room and Severus felt his stomach lurch sickeningly. Ginny pulled Teddy into her arms, and, clutching both children against her, fled into the second room, ignoring the child's cries of protest at wanting to stay with daddy!

Severus eased the werewolf onto the lounge and snatched a potion from the table beside him. "Drink."

Remus shoulders heaved and his face was a curious shade of grey.

"I am so sorry, Remus," Severus whispered as he forced the potion down his friend's throat.

Remus shook his head. "Go! They need you. Go!"

"Will you be all right?" Severus demanded. He looked over the shuddering werewolf.

Remus nodded. "Tell Ginny… a minute…"

Severus nodded and rose. He spoke to Ginny in a low whisper through the closed door before he apparated away.

Remus closed his eyes. Tremors raked through his frame and he could feel the throbbing pain easing with the potion that Severus had forced him to swallow. He could still smell smoke and the panic of old memories clawed at him. There had been fire when Dora had been struck down. He could remember the smell of the smoke and the grief that crashed down on him made him ill.

"Remus?" A soft, worried voice. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yes."

Ginny opened the door and Teddy shot forward.

"Daddy!" He ran across the room and hurled himself against his father. Remus winced before awkwardly gathering the child into his arms. Teddy was crying.

"It's all right, cub," Remus whispered once the child was settled against him. Teddy's arms were wrapped tightly around Remus' neck, he was sprawled on his father's chest and the boy had wrapped his legs around his father as much as he could.

Remus rubbed his back soothingly. "It's all right, cub. Ginny? Sit down, love, are you hurt?"

Ginny turned from staring out the window to regard Remus. His face was still white and she could see the haggard pain radiating in his tired eyes.

"No," her voice was low. She crossed to sit beside him and sank into the seat. She stared down at the still sleeping Jamie. "Are you?"

"No." Remus shifted slightly and studied her closely. "Ginny?"

"This was more personal." She whispered. "I… not now. Teddy. Are you all right, Teddy Bear?"

"I'm scared," Teddy's voice was muffled against his father's neck. "It was noisy! I didn't like it, Daddy."

"No," Remus stroked his son's light brown hair. "It wasn't very nice. But you are safe now, cub, I promise. No one will hurt you. You are safe." Remus kissed his son's head. "You will be just fine. I promise."

Teddy shifted slightly and peeked through his hair stared at his father. "Daddy? Did you get hurt?"

"No, cub, why?"

"You screamed when 'Fessor Snape brought you here. Mummy screamed like that when she kicked her toe and it bleeded lots and lots. She said it hurted her. Did you get hurt?"

Remus exchanged a helpless, agonized look with Ginny who reached out to gently rub the child's back.

"Daddy was startled when Professor Snape apparated him, sweetie, and sometimes when you are startled then you make funny noises."

Teddy nodded and snuggled back against his father.

"I should be out there." Ginny whispered.

"No. Harry would be more distracted. Merlin…"

"Daddy? What's a half-breed?"

Remus felt as if cold water had been thrown over him. "It's…. What that voice said was very wrong, Teddy. Very wrong, and they are making lots of people scared and hurt."

"Oh."

"Now, why don't I tell you a story?"

"And Jamie too?" Teddy shifted so he was cured into Remus' side and he peered over at Ginny holding the baby.

"Yes," Remus managed a reassuring smile. "And Jamie too."

Ginny felt herself slowly relaxing as Remus' voice soothingly spun a story about Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. He had a rare gift, this man, she mused, they were both on edge, terrified, but his voice was calm and even; and she knew the tale was not only for the benefit of his son who listened with wide, bright, excited eyes. Children were resilient. Teddy was easily distracted. Adults… Ginny swallowed and reached to take Remus' hand. His hand, the one not taken by Teddy, was shaking and his eyes met hers briefly as he wrapped his uncooperative fingers around hers. Jamie slept, untroubled by it all, the perfect peace of a baby a month old. She felt sick suddenly and her hand tightened involuntarily over Remus' who sent her a sharp, worried look. Managing a faint smile, Ginny studied him closely. Jamie was Teddy's age when Remus had been hurt. When his life had been destroyed yet again. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him. She had seen him cuddling Jamie, murmuring to the child who would grow up with Remus as an uncle. She had not hesitated to place her fragile, breakable baby in Remus' arms because she had trusted him, she had known that despite his frailty her child would not come to harm. But when he had been hurt… Tonks had not known that. She remembered the arguments, the pleas and it had taken nearly a month after he had woken before Remus had been able to hold his son again, his three month old son.

There were footsteps outside the door and Harry and Severus entered followed by Tonks and David.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Ginny rather promptly burst into tears and Harry rushed forward. "It's all right, Gin, everyone is ok! No one is hurt. Everyone is fine. And I promise not to be jealous about you holding Remus' hand."

Tonks had snatched Teddy into her arms and was clinging to him tightly when Ginny managed a rather water-logged laugh.

"Yes, you should be jealous of Remus. We are having a rather passionate affair. No one was hurt?"

"No one." Harry confirmed. He lifted his son into his arms and kissed the boy's forehead. "Bloody hell."

"Don't swear, Uncle Harry!" Teddy reproved from his mother's arms and Tonks managed a laugh that sounded all too similar to Ginny's. David's arm was around her waist and he pulled a face at Ted.

"Mummy is a bit worried."

"Why?" Teddy patted his mother's face with his small hand. "Why, Mummy?"

"Because it was scary out there."

Teddy looked perplexed. "But Daddy 'tected me. He hided me face in his shoulder so I couldn't see before 'Fessor Snape bring us here."

Tonks looked towards Remus and saw an expressionless mask on his face, but he was pale. The son might not be afraid but the father certainly was.

"Dimples is bringing tea," Severus muttered hoarsely before he sank into a chair.

"Sit," Remus invited softly.

"I can't stay long," David ruffled Teddy's hair. "Just wanted to make sure that this one was all right."

"Can I go back to Daddy now?" Teddy asked plaintively. "He was telling me a story."

With obvious reluctance, Tonks released her son. Her face had tear marks on it.

"Stay for tea, Tonks," Ginny spoke carefully. "You look like you could use it." Harry was settled on the floor between his wife's chair and Remus' couch, still clutching his son, but when Teddy ran back to his father he paused in front of Harry.

"Daddy is telling a story!"

"Is he? About what?" Harry obligingly boosted Teddy back into Remus' arms and he watched the werewolf clutch at his son as if the child was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"About Padfoot and Prongs and Moony!"

"They are good stories," Harry smiled.

"I will have tea then come back out." Tonks leaned against David and he squeezed her hand.

"Don't rush, Nymph. I know you will be out when you are ready."

"I will come back once we are finished going over the grounds, Remus, and can take Teddy home then. Saves Harry facing my mother."

Remus brushed the child's hair off his face. "I will finish the story in a minute, Teddy," he reassured his impatient son before turning to Tonks. He swallowed. "I… I wonder if I might keep him here an extra night? I think it would reassure him if he was to wake up frightened."

Tonks frowned. "I think I can reassure my son."

"I know! I only meant that… He knows I was there. I… please, Tonks. Just one extra night." Remus' voice cracked and for an instant Tonks saw the naked vulnerability in Remus' green eyes.

"I… David, can I talk to you before you go back out?" She pulled David from the room and three sets of eyes turned to Remus who had gone very white.

Anger pulsed through Harry as he stared at the werewolf, who with some effort, had resumed his story, his voice low and faltering occasionally as his words enthralled his son. Harry's eyes met those of Severus and the young man could see the fury pulsing through the cold, dark eyes. In that moment David Manson had more of a say in Teddy Lupin's life than his own father.

Ginny felt tears burn her eyes and she blinked hastily. Her tears would only upset Remus more right now.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that," David sighed as he wiped the tear tracks from his girlfriend's face.

"Done what?"

"Pulled me out to ask."

Tonks shrugged and he pulled her into his arms. "I don't care what they think right now," her voice was stubborn, but a twinge of guilt gnawed at her heart. "I am scared for my son. He was in danger."

"Yes."

"Mum would tell me to send him home now."

"She would also tell you that Lupin shouldn't see Ted again. Do you want to allow that?"

"No! It's just…"

"You are scared, that's normal, honey. Your child was in danger. But, he was well protected and he is obviously happy now. Will you take tomorrow off if Teddy comes home tonight?"

Tonks shook her head. "I can't! We need to find out who is behind this!"

David half smiled.

Tonks slumped against him. "Teddy should stay here. With Remus. And I can pick him up after work tomorrow. I have the day after off. He won't get a chance to be scared."

"Exactly. Your mum will make life difficult."

"I don't care." Tonks straightened. "Go work," she kissed him. "I will tell Remus and be out soon."

"Stay for tea."

"Doubt the offer still stands; I saw the way Harry and Professor Snape looked at me when we left."

"You told me once it was sweet how protective they are."

Tonks snorted. "Change my mind."

"I love you."

She smiled at the tall man. "I love you too." She turned and marched resolutely back into Remus' rooms.

Remus kept his attention on his son when Tonks re-entered the room. He couldn't look at her. He felt ill. His position as Teddy's father had not felt this fragile in a very long time.

"I am working tomorrow. I was wondering if you would be happy to keep Teddy here until I finish? I will most likely be here, interviewing students, so I can take him home once I am done."

Remus head lifted sharply and relief spilled across his face. "I would be more than happy to," he whispered.

"Excellent. Now, I have to get back out. I will come say good bye to Teddy before I leave. Teddy?"

Remus' eyes stared at her from her son's face. "Yes, Mummy?"

"You are going to stay here with Daddy tonight," she tried to ignore the excited shriek that broke from the boy. "Mummy has to go back to work, but I will come and see you before I go."

"Are you going to catch the bad people, Mummy?"

"I am going to try. Be a good boy for daddy."

"Thank you, Tonks," Remus called as she strode from the room and the witch waved. She wondered, as she walked back towards the quidditch pitch, alone, if she had ever been part of the intimate group that sat so stricken and shocked. She wondered what else she had lost with the curse that had stolen her memories.

* * *

David tapped at Remus door and entered the room. He was unsurprised to see three students before him and he could see the wariness in their eyes as they stared at him.

"Auror Manson," Remus looked surprised. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, quite, we are finally going through the teachers for witness reports and Dawlish and I split the list today. I can come back if you are busy."

One of the students rose. "It's all right. We are done. Thank you, Professor Lupin."

"Any time, Anna. You can all come to me with any concerns."

"And we can bring the firsties to see you? They are all still frightened."

"You can bring anyone you want, whenever you want. My doors are always open."

Three smiles, more hesitant looks as David, and the door closed.

"I imagine the entire student body is still on edge?"

"You imagine right. It's only been a week, I am sure things will improve."

"I rather hope we can catch those behind the attacks."

"So do I. Tea?"

"Thanks." David settled into a seat. "I know you probably aren't entirely comfortable with me questioning you about what you remember, but, as I said, it was me or Dawlish."

"I have no problem with you," Remus reassured.

David snorted. "If I was you I would have a problem with me."

Remus half smiled. "You and Tonks seem well suited to one another. Thank you, Blinky. Yes, if you pour I would appreciate it."

"I know you probably think that it is taking too long to get to the teachers but we wanted to cover the students first. We thought that their versions would likely change over time rather than the teachers."

Remus nodded his agreement.

"What do you remember?" David sipped his tea and he watched Remus' brow furrow.

"There was a voice, I recognised it but couldn't place it until later, there was a spell the Death Eaters used during the war that changed the sound of their voice."

David frowned and jotted down a note on a piece of paper. "I didn't know that."

"One of the traits of a werewolf," Remus shrugged slightly before he carefully looped his hands around the mug. "I can pick things up in tone and sounds that others cannot hear."

"Did differing people have different tones?"

"No, it was all the same voice once the spell was enacted."

"And only Death Eaters used it?"

A slight nod. "It was to conceal their identity. So that we could not recognise them by voice."

David sighed. "Doesn't help much, seeing half the Slytherin students are children of death eaters."

"Not just Slytherins," Remus reproved quietly. "And the Slytherins were equally as impacted that day."

"Yes," David agreed. "So, after the voice finished speaking?"

"Flames." Remus was frowning. His knuckles were white as he gripped the mug. "There was screaming. They started… they started near…" He swallowed convulsively as the screams echoed in his mind. "Sorry. They started opposite us, at the base of the stands. The fabric first, I think. The wind… The wind blew, I saw someone." Remus' brow furrowed as he pulled the memory from his mind. He could remember clutching his son.

"Where they wearing school robes?"

"No! Black robes, heavy, hooded. No white mask though and then the flames were near us. I remember hearing students apparating, hearing Minerva calling instructions and that's when Severus apparated us away."

David nodded. "Right. Let's go back. You said you saw someone. Were they tall?"

"It was a brief glimpse. As the fabric that drapes the stands moved," Remus leaned back and David could hear the strain in the werewolf's voice. It was nearly full moon, he realised with a shock, it must only be a matter of days, the strain and exhaustion was clear on the man's face and he felt a stirring of pity. It must have shown because Remus' jaw tightened.

"They were tall, probably a seventh year, male I suppose from the height, but I could not tell you more than that. Their robes hid all features and it was only a glimpse."

"That is more than anyone else has seen." David admitted. "The students were too panicked and the other teachers hadn't seen anyone."

"Do you have any leads?"

"No, none," David sighed. "We are posting a guard at the school until this is worked out. They have claimed responsibility."

"Yes, the great hall the next day. The banner was quite creative."

David huffed his agreement. "The cleansing… Tonks is concerned about…"

"Bringing Teddy here?" Remus managed a faint, twisted smile. "Yes. I can understand that."

"I think she would be happy if she were to see the wards on your rooms."

Remus didn't cover his surprise. "She doesn't want to stop his visits until this is sorted out?"

"Do you?"

"Merlin, no!"

David smiled. "Neither does she. But, she is a mother, so humour her, won't you. It will make both our lives more bearable."

"I am sure Andromeda will make her life impossible."

David laughed. "Yes, well, Nymph is getting better at handling Andromeda. Can I come back if I have any more questions?"

"Of course. I am… indisposed tomorrow night and much of the day after, but Harry can pass along a message if you need to reach me."

So full moon was tomorrow, David mused, no wonder the professor looked close to collapse. He rose and stretched out his hand, Remus' slightly curled fingers met his and they shook hands. "This is the second time that an attack has occurred before a full moon." He realised.

"Yes, that is correct." Remus shrugged. "It is also a weekend and the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin is always a hot bed of contempt."

David nodded. "Yes, you are right."

"I do not believe I am being targeted, Auror Mason. I think, if I was, it would be far less subtle. This group does not seem to do subtle well."

David relaxed. "You are right of course. Thank you for your time, Professor Lupin. And… it's just David."

Remus smiled. "And it's just Remus."

David nodded and strode from the room. He was back in his office before he realised that while he had drunk two cups of tea, Remus had only held the mug, allowing the warm to seep through his fingers, to have something to hold onto, that he had never lifted the mug from the desk.

* * *

"Something's happened?" Remus' voice was slurred with pain and exhaustion.

Severus turned to him instantly. "Pain potion," he ignored the statement and lifted several vials to the werewolf's lips.

"Severus?"

"Are you using occulmency?"

"Don't need to," Remus winced as the potions master eased him into a sitting position. "Can see it on your face."

"There was another attack. An individualised one. On a student."

"What!" Remus began to cough and a strong arm was around him almost instantly.

"Hush, hush. Breathe, Remus, focus on breathing."

"How… bad?"

"They will recover. Longbottom and Potter were nearby. A muggle born Ravenclaw in second year. They did manage to apprehend one of the students."

"How… many…"

"Be quiet, Wolf! Let me talk!" Severus' hoarse voice was irritated. He poured a measure of the Breathe Easy potion and held it so Remus could drink.

Remus raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly.

"There were two students. Both in long black robes that hid their faces. The student they apprehended was a Slytherin fifth year."

Remus' eyes closed.

"The other escaped because Longbottom was busy trying to stop the Ravenclaw from bleeding out. He used Sectumsempra."

A shudder.

"Who?"

"The student attacked was Percy Davidson. You know him?"

"He comes occasionally to talk things over," Remus whispered. "St Mungo's?"

"Yes. The Slytherin student is Wilfred Lestrange."

A violent shudder ripped through Remus at the name and Severus pressed a soothing hand to his arm and answered the unspoken question. "A distant relative but his father was certainly in the lower ranks. Killed in the war."

"Talking?"

"He's with the aurors now. They aren't having much luck."

"Harry and Neville?"

"Are both fine. Shaken, but fine."

"Good."

"You should eat. I will have one of the elves bring soup."

"No," Remus' eyes fluttered open. "Can't."

"Remus."

"It will make me ill. Later. Please, Severus."

"You are still in pain." It was a statement, not a question.

"No more than usual post transformation."

Severus' hands moved helplessly. "I will send for Potter."

"Why?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Let Harry and Ginny have time. He will need it."

Severus sighed and reached for a twisted hand. The contractures were always worse after the full moon. "He is better at this than I am."

"You do not have to, Severus."

A withering look of contempt crossed the angular features. "I merely mean to say that Potter is better suited to this than I am not that I will not help you. Fool."

"You always make me feel loved, Severus. Ah!" The sharp cry came as Severus found a particularly swollen knuckle. The man flinched visibly and reached for the ointment beside the bed.

"Forgive me, Remus."

A trembling hand rested on his black sleeve. "Don't apologise... Not for that."

A slight nod, and he resumed the task.

* * *

It seemed that, the group that called themselves 'The Cleansing' had tight ranks. Wilfred Lestrange had simply smirked under questioning and he had been delivered to the Ministry to be kept in prison, no one really knowing what to do with a student who had so carelessly broken the law yet who was little more than a child. The halls were eerily quiet. There had been another attack, three days after the first, a Slytherin student this time, a student whose family had not defied the death eaters, but who had not joined them. Then, came an attack on two first years, one from Gryffindor, the other Hufflepuff and in that light, instead of dividing the houses, solidarity suddenly occurred.

And so, as March slipped into April, an uneasy truce appeared. None of the students walked alone. Few of the teachers walked without wands grasped firmly in their hands, and the families of the teachers that lived in Hogwarts halls found themselves constantly guarded. There were aurors stationed through-out the school and there was a lull that comforted the students and worried their teachers.

"Professor Lupin, we want to talk to you." Epius pushed open the door.

Remus looked up from correcting extra homework one of his students had submitted and his eyes widened. "Come in," he sounded slightly bemused as the four Quidditch captains entered the room. "Sit down. What can I do for you?"

"Professor McGonagall was talking about house unity yesterday at dinner." Katie Wood, Oliver Wood's baby sister, fifth year Gryffindor, and predictably, captain, spoke.

"And school unity." Sixth year Hufflepuff, Kevin Finlay added.

"And you said that I should do something while I am here. That I could make a difference." Epius swallowed.

Remus inclined his head.

"Quidditch is a big thing at Hogwarts," Eustace Middlemarch, seventh year Ravenclaw, spoke with a confidence that told of his comfort in this office. He had not managed to escape Hogwarts during the final battle, and had hidden inside a cupboard, hearing the screams and cries of destruction. Few people knew. Remus was one of them. "So, we united."

Remus nodded. "I don't think I have ever been prouder of any of you."

Four grins.

"Middlemarch and I are in our final year. We are studying like crazy but you are right. We are seventh years and we should have done more." Epius frowned. "I suppose it's too late."

"No, it is not too late. But you are right, you are both taking NEWTS and Katie is taking her OWLS, the fact you are here shows your dedication."

More smiles.

"We wanted to start school unity. There will always be rivalry between the houses but we think it should be friendly. What is happening is not friendly."

"Spoken life a Hufflepuff," Eustace muttered.

Kevin shrugged. "Someone has to feel loyalty to the rest of you egotistical prats."

Remus cleared his throat and Katie laughed.

"So we talked and try as hard as we could we couldn't reconcile over Quidditch."

"No," Remus spoke dryly. "I don't suppose you could."

"And so we talked about clubs. Professor Potter ran one, a defense club, when he was at school, didn't he?"

"Yes, that's right. In fifth and sixth year."

"So we thought we could start it." Epius leaned forward. "If we are all united it might just work."

Remus was quiet for a long time.

"You think it's an awful idea don't you?" Eustace sounded unhappy.

"On the contrary, I think it is a wonderful idea. Perhaps we could involve your heads of houses? Perhaps that would be extra encouragement for other students. How exactly are you going to encourage students to join?"

Katie snorted. "Easy. If you don't come you are off the Quidditch team."

Remus coughed to cover his laughter but none of the students were fooled. "That is a unique way of doing it."

"We thought it was effective." Epius half smiled.

"Was this your idea, Epius?"

The Slytherin shook his head. "No. Katie's. Too Gryffindor for me."

"Mmm, I did think so. Well, I think it does hold some merit, though perhaps a little more subtly with your arranging your team mates."

There were voices outside the door and a moment later Ron and Hermione Weasley walked into the office. They stopped short.

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed as his eyes swept over the students.

"Sorry, Remus, didn't realise you still had students." Hermione looked apologetic.

"Go into the sitting room, I will be there shortly."

Hermione, hand digging into her husband's back, smiled at the suddenly silent students.

"Hermione, they are from all the houses."

"Oh, you can see, remarkable."

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh, Ronald, for goodness sakes!" Hermione sounded exasperated.

"Quidditch captains! Remus must be a miracle worker."

The door shut as Hermione began to scold her husband.

Katie laughed. "Oliver would probably say the same thing."

"Oliver would be rather proud of you, I think." Remus observed. "I can speak with your heads of houses this evening. Would you all come to see me after class tomorrow?"

Four nods.

"I am truly very proud of you," Remus smiled. "You have taken a step towards something that I once thought impossible and you have done it entirely on your own. You joined together and that shows me that you are a strong group, stronger than anyone here could have imagined."

Four students rose.

"We will be here tomorrow," Eustace failed to hide his smile; Remus' pride had ensured that their idea would blossom.

Remus nodded. "Thank you for coming to me with this."

Epius waited until the others were out of the room before he responded in a low tone: "Thank you for believing in me."

Remus watched him leave. He could not have been prouder of these students. Kevin and Katie he only knew by sight, or the occasional conversation but the two seventh years were frequent visitors. He was proud of them for making this step. It would be hard for them, the two from the uneasy houses, but they were determined to do what they could in what little time remained in their school year. He chuckled. Ron's words echoed in his head and he could understand the sentiment well. Quidditch captains. Those impossible to unite had made the first step.


	11. Chapter 10

_Thank you to all my reviewers! And thank you to the guest reviewers who I can't personally respond to. Seeing reviews really makes my day. _

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly overhead in the cloudless sky and flowers were beginning to bloom in Molly Weasley's extensive garden. It was the perfect day for Teddy Lupin's sixth birthday party. Teddy himself thought he was quite lucky, living with mummy and visiting daddy meant he could have two parties and no one thought it was strange!

Remus was smiling as he watched Teddy and Victoire flee past him, squealing with shrieks of delight as Bill, Harry, and Ron chased after them. Neville and Luna were nearby, walking in the garden, holding hands and talking in hushed voices. Hermione and Ginny were sitting close to Remus, chatting about babies, pulling him into the conversation occasionally and Molly was fussing over her smallest grandchild.

George approached slowly and was met with three smiles.

"Ah, George! Just the man I was wanting to see," Remus' smile was warm and George's lips twisted in what they had come to know as his pitiful attempt of a polite smile. "Walk with me?"

The tall red head nodded and kept pace with Remus' wheelchair as he guided it across the uneven lawn to a cove of trees. George transfigured an old tree stump into a chair and slumped into it.

"How have you been?" Remus' voice was warm.

George glanced at the werewolf and shrugged. "Fine. How's your shoulder?"

"Completely healed. Severus was worried the last full moon would re-open the wound but it passed without event."

Good. Good."

"George." Remus turned to the younger man and studied him closely.

"Don't lecture, Remus, it doesn't suit you."

"Oh, I think it suits me well enough. I wasn't planning to lecture you though, lad."

George snorted. "It's all my brothers do now."

"They are worried about you. It's been six years and I don't think I have seen you smile more than a half dozen times."

"What is there to smile about? I thought you of all people would understand." The bitterness ran deep in the young voice.

Remus sighed and turned as the laughter of his son drifted past him. "I did not lose my twin, George. You and Fred were inseparable. But…"

"Now you tell me I am doing injustice to his memory!"

Remus winced at the accusatory tone. "When the first war ended all I could think about was what I had lost. And then what I didn't have to live for. Everyone who had called me a friend was dead or imprisoned. The other Order members had viewed me with suspicion for so long because of what I am that I felt no friendship for them and the only person that could have saved me was taken from me. I could barely find enough work to feed myself and spent many a night in London's homeless shelter, too weak and sick to be of any good to anything. Full moons I spent chained to whatever abandoned building that were as far away as possible from any humans tearing myself to shreds. I was lucky, but I did not realise that at the time. I had a little cottage that my parents had left me in Wales. I spent most of my time there when I was not sulking in London."

"Why did you stay in homeless shelters in London if you had a cottage?"

"Self-flagellation," Remus admitted. "They were the week closest to the full moon where I would try to earn whatever I could to eat a decent meal before the moon. I didn't have the strength to apparate. I was too stubborn to ask for help."

George snorted. "So nothing new then."

Remus chuckled. "Well, yes, that might be true. You must admit I more readily accept help now than I did in the past."

"Yes."

"Then perhaps it is time for you to do the same? You have so many people who love you, George."

"Every time I look in a mirror…"

"It's like the mirror of Erisid?"

A convulsive swallow. "How..?"

"I visited it twice. Once, after that Halloween and once after…" Remus' eyes were fixed on a far-away-distance. "After I was injured."

"I miss him. I… I wish I had died with him!"

Remus reached out and pressed a hand to George's arm. "We don't wish you had died. You lived, George, you survived and you are still surviving."

"I thought about killing myself," the young man admitted and Remus' hand tightened convulsively. "But… I didn't think Fred would approve of that and… It would have broken Mum's heart."

"It would have broken everyone's heart!" Remus insisted. "You are loved, George! Never think that you are alone."

"I am driving everyone half mad. They think I mope."

"No," Remus argued. "Bill and I were speaking of you after I was injured last month and he is worried, George. They don't know how to help you. They are afraid that anything they say will make it worse."

The young man was frowning.

"You are loved and cherished. Fred would hate to see you like this. Tell me, if it was you who had died, and Fred whose life had seemingly ended, what would you say to him?"

George studied Remus' face for a long time. "Probably to get his head out of his arse."

Remus chuckled. "Please, refrain from using language like that around my son!"

A ghost of a smile crossed the too-old face.

"Angelina is here often, I hear."

"Yes. Not sure why, really. I am not much company."

"Because she sees that you are still inside, the real you. That girl is special."

"Yes," George admitted. "She is. I owe you an apology."

Remus frowned.

"I… I know I have seen you since the first attack at Hogwarts but… I wanted to see you! I just…"

"George, look at me! I don't care! It does not worry me in the slightest that you do not come to Hogwarts. I am here often enough and Merlin knows that I feel the same way about Godric's Hollow."

A questioning look.

"I have not stepped foot near the Potter's home since… since I saw the destruction myself. There is no shame in not wanting to see the place where you lost so much. The thing you have to remember is… You have to live. You owe it to Fred. He would expect it of you."

George stared up at the sky for a long time. "What did you see?" He asked, shattering the stillness. "In the mirror. What did you see?"

"Which time?"

"Both… I suppose… If… I mean…"

"This last time… I saw myself standing, under the light of the full moon, my arm around Dora and holding Teddy in my other arm. Perfectly whole. There is a reason you should not look at the mirror."

George was staring at the werewolf. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You hold such pain inside but… you never reveal it."

"I focus on the good things. You family has accepted me as one of your own for years now. I finally have the relationship with Harry I always dreamed of. I am teaching! Students willingly come to me to talk. And, most importantly, I have a beautiful, wonderful son, who, thank Merlin, adores me. That, George, is how I can be happy."

George ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know if I want to be happy."

"Feels like a betrayal to Fred's memory?"

"Mmm."

"It's not. Every smile, ever laugh is an honour to the memory of your twin."

"Do you still miss them? James and Sirius?"

Remus nodded slowly. He didn't notice Harry approaching slowly, or the way the young man froze, waiting for the answer to a question he had always wondered yet never dared ask. "Yes, each and every day."

* * *

Teddy ran towards Molly and hurled himself bodily into her arms. Scooping the boy onto her lap Molly smiled at the bright red hair that Teddy had adopted for the day. "Thank you for my cake, Grandma Molly!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "It was the bestest cake ever!"

Molly pressed a kiss onto the boy's head. "I am very glad you liked it, love."

"Daddy said you made it 'specially for me!"

"Well, we had to celebrate you turning six didn't we? It's such a big number!"

Teddy nodded energetically. "I am a big boy now," he boasted. "Jamie is a baby," he wrinkled his nose. "And no fun. He can't play. Victoire thinks he is cute though. I don't think he is cute. He is boring. Do you think he is cute?"

Molly laughed and tapped the boy's nose. "I do think he is cute. But, it won't be long before you can play with him."

"Uncle Harry said it will be like having a little brother."

Molly smiled and glanced around her children. They were all congregated around her now and her eyes met Remus'. He was watching their interaction with a warm smile. She had adopted him after her initial fear of being so close to a werewolf and he had spent many meals after Sirius' death in Molly's kitchen.

"It will be exactly like having a little brother," she confirmed.

"Gran said that Mummy and David should give me a little brother or sister." Teddy said innocently. There were sharp, indrawn breathes around the group that had suddenly fallen silent and the smile had fallen from Remus' face to be replaced with an impassive mask. Molly swallowed. The ache in her heart was replaced with astonishment as George reached out and gripped Remus' arm in a comforting gesture, the first to move and she felt her heart lift a little at the gesture. Perhaps her son was finally learning to live again.

Turning her attention back to the child on her lap Molly spoke gently. "Little brothers and sisters are very precious..."

"Is that why Aunty Ginny has so many brothers?"

Charlie's bark like laughter made Molly turn a stern look on him. "Yes, love. Because we wanted lots of children."

"Why only one girl?" Teddy persisted. "Didn't you like girls?"

"Not particularly." Ron was heard to mutter. Followed by. "Ow! Ginny! Harry, tell your wife to stop hitting me!"

Teddy looked at the adults with a confused frown.

"They are being silly. We were only lucky enough to have one girl."

Teddy nodded. "I like girls," he admitted. "Even Victoire, 'cept she can be annoying."

Molly smiled. "I think that Victoire would say the same thing about you."

Teddy snickered. "If Mummy and David have a baby will Daddy be its daddy too?"

More silence and a low groan from Harry.

Molly stared at the now white faced werewolf helplessly. Remus' eyes met hers and the pleading to make his son understand broke her heart.

"No, love," choosing her words carefully, Molly spoke slowly. "If mummy and David had another baby then David would be that baby's daddy."

Teddy frowned. "Why is my daddy my daddy then?"

Molly could feel emotions beginning to choke her and she felt swift relief when Fleur came to kneel beside her, their eyes meeting in tortured understanding.

"When you were very small your mummy and daddy were married." Her soft French accent covered her words like honey.

"Like you and Uncle Bill?"

"Yes."

"And Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't they married now?" Teddy was frowning in fierce concentration.

Harry joined Fleur beside his mother-in-law. "Do you remember Daddy telling you he got hurt in a war and that's why he can't walk anymore?"

"And his hands are funny."

"Yes," a ghost of a smile crossed Harry's face. "That's right."

Molly's arms were very tight around Teddy.

"And remember how mummy said she doesn't remember anything for a while?"

Teddy nodded. "She got hitted with a hex," he sounded important. His eyes turned to his father and he frowned. Remus head was cradled in his hands and Ginny was leaning against him. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

"It makes him sad to remember," Molly's voice caught.

"Why aren't mummy and daddy married? Is it because she doesn't remember?"

"Yes. You are very smart, Teddy bear." Harry ruffled his hair. "But, it's ok. Because you have a daddy and a mummy who both love you very, very much."

Teddy nodded, still clearly confused by the entire situation.

Molly kissed his nose. "Why don't you go give daddy a hug?" she suggested. "I think he could use a cuddle."

"Aunty Ginny is hugging him," Teddy pointed out. Even more confused now.

Molly smiled and looked deep into the soft green eyes that were so like his father's. "Yes, she is. But to your daddy your hugs are his favourite in the whole, wide world."

Teddy's grin threatened to split his face. "Really?"

Molly nodded.

Teddy slid of his surrogate grandmother's lap and ran to his father. Remus' head snapped up when a small body collided violently against his legs and he stared at the boy who was looking at him with such loving, trust filled eyes. Eyes that were, at that moment, filled with uncertain worry.

"Grandma Molly says my hugs are your favourites."

Remus nodded. "They are," he whispered. He held his hands out and Teddy pulled himself onto his father's lap. Wrapping his short arms around his father's neck he rested his cheek against the scarred one of the werewolf. "I love you, Daddy."

Remus' arms tightened around his son. "I love you too, Cub."

* * *

Harry was staring at Remus, who was cradling Jamie in his arms, his voice a soothing murmur that was finally lulling the angry baby to sleep. Harry had spent hours pacing, pleading with his son to sleep, before he had fled to Remus' room in hopes of some support. Remus had simply held out his hands and, with Harry's help, arranged the baby to lie across his chest, the tiny, fragile head nestled against his neck, and one hand rubbed the shuddering back while his other arm was securely under the small body, supported by a pillow. It had taken nearly ten minutes of Jamie's screams, followed by several burbs before the baby had fallen asleep.

"How do you do that?" Harry whispered.

Remus glanced over at him and smiled gently. "I am not quite as sleep deprived as you, Harry. Why don't you have a nap while I watch him?"

"That would require moving and I don't think I am up for that just yet."

Remus' eyes twinkled.

"Merlin, who knew such a small thing could make so much noise."

"They get louder. You remember Teddy at five months."

Harry grimaced. "I was trying to forget," he mumbled. His eyes closed. "He's worth it though," a small smile. "When he is happy he looks up at you and…"

"It's a look of pure adoration."

"Yeah," a wider smile. "That still doesn't stop me being terrified every time he cries! Or, if he sleeps too long!"

Remus smothered a laugh and adjusted the baby slightly. "I don't think the terror ever quite fades, lad."

"Yes, but…" Harry's eyes flew open and the panicked look returned to the young face. "What if… What if he hates me because I feed him beans and he hates them? Or what if he is crying and I can't make him stop! Like today! What if I scar him for life?"

"Harry! Calm down!" Remus' firm tones didn't hide the smile that was threatening to spread across his face or the laughter in his warm green eyes. "A child might hate you for a full five minutes for making them eat beans. He will get over that. And as for crying scarring them for life, it won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you do not leave him alone, crying for hours in his cradle. You pace with him. You whisper to him."

"But I couldn't cope today."

Remus' face softened. "Come here."

Harry obediently settled into a chair beside Remus' couch and the werewolf reached to grip his hand. Jamie whimpered softly at the loss of contact at his back and Remus tipped his head so that his cheek rested on the soft, downy black hair. "You get help when you can't cope, Harry. There will be plenty of days when that happens. It does not make you a bad father. Quite the opposite actually, it makes you a good one. You recognise your limits and you pay attention to them."

Harry relaxed back into the chair and squeezed the hand that encircled his. "Thanks."

"I recall a very similar lecture once when I was still sick and could barely hold my son without help."

Harry snorted. "That's different."

"No, it's not. But, I am perfectly willing to be Jamie's baby sitter if you are quite sure about his safety."

"Wouldn't trust anyone more," Harry mumbled.

Remus half smiled and freed his hand before retrieving his wand and, holding it in the awkward grip he had somehow mastered, transfigured a soft chair into a bed. "Go and sleep for a while," Remus ordered. "I will wake you when this little one demands food."

"You are sure?"

"Perfectly, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry stumbled to the bed and collapsed onto it. "I shall name my next child after you in thanks," his words were mumbled into the pillow and Remus shook his head.

"No son of yours shall ever bear my name," he warned sternly. "I forbid it."

Harry's half asleep moan was answer enough and Remus smiled before his attention turned back to the baby asleep on his chest. His heart ached. He missed his son. When Teddy was young Jamie's age he had barely been able to move, Harry would place the baby on his chest and then sit on the edge of the bed, just in case… Remus knew it was only a matter of time before holding Jamie because impossible… unsafe. It would break his heart, just like it had with Teddy, to only be able to hold the child while he slept until he could understand that you had to sit still with Remus, that you could not throw yourself around because Remus' hands would not be able to hold you. He could remember Andromeda's cold, contemptuous voice telling Tonks that it would be her own fault if their son was brain damaged because his father could not keep him on his lap…. It had taken six weeks of pleading after that to see Teddy again. He didn't blame her, of course, what she had woken to had been so horribly overwhelming and Andromeda had been the only constant thing in her life. Thinks had improved as Teddy grew older and since David had been in her life Remus found that he was seeing his son more often than ever.

Lifting his hand Remus stroked the dark hair that was nestled into the crook of his shoulder. He was lucky. He had a son who still adored him and he had family. Family that would always love him.

* * *

"Professor? Can we come in?"

Remus looked at the two young men who stood in his doorway and nodded slowly. "Do I even want to ask what happened?"

Epius and Eustace exchanged looks before they both shrugged. "Quidditch." They said in unison. Neither seemed particularily concerned about the large bruises blossoming over cheeks and jaw bones.

"Teddy is never playing." Remus muttered as he waved them to the seats opposite him.

Epius snorted. "Good luck with that, Professor! That kid is born to play Quidditch."

"He's right," Eustace agreed. "It's just convincing him that Ravenclaw is the best to play for."

Epius raised an eyebrow. "Ravenclaw?" he scoffed. "You haven't won Quidditch cup for years."

A shrug. "As long as we can keep beating you in half the matches."

"Did you two come here to argue about Quidditch? Or horrify me with your bruised faces?" Remus interrupted.

Two grins and Remus was struck by the thought that if these two had been in the same house, without prejudices, they would have been good friends.

"No, sir, we came to report back to you about the Defense club." Eustace leaned forward. "It's going brilliantly! And all four houses are represented."

"Professor Potter makes us remove house pins and ties at the door and so we are just students." Epius continued. "He said it was your idea."

Remus nodded slightly. "Is it making a difference?"

"To the younger years, yes." Epius shrugged.

"But the older years. There is too much ingrained bitterness." Eustace looked unhappy.

"Do you really think that?" Remus smiled. "Look at you two. Seventh years from different houses and very different families. Yet, you were laughing when you knocked on my door. That gives me hope. Hope because people look to you as examples. I know you won't be as relaxed in the great hall as you are here, but you will, I hope, acknowledge one another. People look up to you. You are both Quidditch captains and despite the fact I never played I know it has quite a cult following."

"You don't know what you were missing out on, Professor." Eustace shook his head sadly.

"I preferred keeping my feet firmly on the ground." Remus retorted.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery." Epius raised an eyebrow.

Remus fought his smile. "So, my two students come here to abuse their poor professor, I see how this is."

Laughter greeted his words. "We actually wanted to know if you would come along to one of the defense club meetings. There is a teacher that represents each house but… well; I think it would be good if you came. The shyer students might feel more comfortable."

Remus nodded. "Of course I will come along. "

"To the next meeting?"

"Yes. Eustace, how is Percy?"

Eustace frowned instantly. "Very quiet," he admitted. "Keeps to himself and his friends now. Doesn't say much and is pretty jumpy."

"Remind him that he is welcome here, won't you?"

Eustace nodded slowly.

"Something has happened?" There was a resigned note in the werewolf's voice and the seventh years exchanged looks.

"Because of what I am?" Remus prompted.

"You are a bloody good professor!" Epius snapped before he flushed.

Eustace, instead of mocking the sharp defense, nodded. "You are. But, there was a rumour, started in Ravenclaw after Percy was hurt, that students who come to see you would be attacked."

"That has not seemed to stop anyone."

"No," Eustace shrugged. "It wasn't hard to squash. That and the prefects have all offered to escort students here if they are scared. But, Percy is nervous of everything now."

"Hmmm. Perhaps I will have Professor Flitwick deliver a letter to him. How are your NEWTS?"

"NEWTS are…" Eustace sighed.

"Nasty," Epius supplied, his voice condescending.

"Exhausting!" Eustace retorted cheerfully.

Remus didn't hide his amusement this time. "At least there is Quidditch."

"Yes and Slytherin is going to be slaughtered this weekend!"

"You wish!"

"Boys!" Remus sounded stern.

"Sorry, Sir."

"You remind me of my friends at school. Except, they argued like this and they were both Gryffindor."

"Which explains it all really." Epius pointed out.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Enough Gryffindor insults. Have there been any more incidents in your common rooms?"

Epius stiffened while Eustace shook his head. "Everyone is well behaved. Tense, but well behaved."

Epius seemed to struggle for a moment before he spoke haltingly. "If you repeat what I am about to say, Middlemarch, I will hex you inside out with curses my father forced me to learn."

Eustace looked rather shocked at the words but Remus' warning look kept him silent. He nodded once.

"There is still trouble in the common room. People are gathering in groups, falling silent when they see they are being watched. One or two as saying that Lestrange is a hero for not speaking up and telling the aurors about his fellow conspirators."

"Hero! Two of them attacked a third year!"

"I _know_ that! I didn't say I thought it! It's what is being said, fool!"

"Boys!" Remus' voice was sharp. "Enough!"

Eustace nodded. "Sorry," he muttered and Epius blinked, surprised.  
"Do you know any specifics?"

"The problem is, I don't think that the students who are talking about it are involved. That would be stupid and they don't seem stupid… not like that."

Remus rubbed his hand across his eyes. "So, it is gaining popularity." His voice was low, troubled. "You should both be very careful; neither of you have been subtle in your opposition."

Eustace shrugged. "I will remain as vocal against them as I have. I've seen the destruction from the last war. I don't want it to happen again." His hands were clenched into fists and Epius regarded him curiously.

"What do you mean 'seen'?" The Slytherin demanded.

"Epius," Remus' voice warned him this time.

Eustace's shoulders hunched slightly and his eyes locked with his professor's. "Do you trust him?"

"With my son," Remus reminded gently and the young Ravenclaw nodded.

"I didn't leave Hogwarts during the last battle. I was frightened and locked myself in a cupboard. They found me afterwards. I watched through a keyhole."

Epius felt ill as he stared at the student beside him. The Ravenclaw exuded confidence and was well liked by his house. He was bright, cheerful and never, by a flicker, would you know of this burden.

"You saw…"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Bill Weasley found me and carried me out of the castle when they were clearing the rubble."

Eustace was staring at his feet. Remus moved his chair then, his magic guiding it around the desk until he could reach out and tip the teenagers' chin so the young man met his eyes.

"You are strong," Remus' voice was fiercer than Epius had ever heard. "You survived horrors that no child should see and you are no so vehement in your defense of those who are less fortunate or being targeted by bullies. You are strong, Eustace. Don't let these people take that from you."

"I won't." His eyes flickered to Epius. "If anyone hears about what I just told you…"

"You will hex me inside out with curses your father didn't teach you?"

A ghost of a smile. "Something like that." Remus hand had dropped to Eustace's shoulder and he squeezed gently before leaning back and surveying his students. "I hope you will both write to me when you finish here."

"Write? You will probably get weekly visits and me pleading for you to sort out my life." Eustace grinned, his sunny personality returning as swiftly as it had vanished

Remus smiled and relaxed back into his chair. "I highly doubt that. However, you are both more than welcome to visit once you have finished here. I would think it rude if you didn't." He shifted slightly, in an attempt to ease the ache in his back, and, when a stab of pain shot through his spine, his flinch was involuntary.

"Professor Lupin?" The boys were halfway to their feet when Remus waved their concern away.

"It's nothing," he reassured before he glanced at the clock. "Though, it is almost time for dinner. You two should go ahead, I will see you in the Great Hall shortly."

Concerned looks were exchanged before the seventh years slowly left the room. "Epius!" Remus' voice made the Slytherin pause and turn. "Do not betray his secrets."

"I won't." The young man promised softly before closing the door behind him leaving Remus alone, to summon Giant and a pain potion.


	12. Chapter 11

_Thank you to the people who take the time to review! I really appreciate it! _

"Your defense club is creating stir around the school."

Remus glanced towards Severus. "It isn't my defense club," he objected. "But whatever do you mean?"

Stretching his legs out, the potions master turned his gaze towards the sky. They were in a small, secluded garden that was hidden from students' eyes by a disillusionment charm. It was situated just beside Remus' quarters and there werewolf found himself spending more and more time in the garden tended by Neville as the days grew warmer.

It was a cloudless day; the air still held a hint of chill, despite the warmth of the sun and a lazy breeze rustled through the leaves of the high hedges surrounding them.

"I mean that the school is torn between praising your plan and hating it."

Remus sighed. The warm tartan rug was over his lap and, despite the sun, the robes he wore were the heavy robes of winter. "It isn't my plan," he reminded. "Four very brilliant students came up with it. They have been quiet, that group; do you think that Lestrange being kept at the ministry has silenced them?"

Severus turned disbelieving eyes to his friend. "Have all those potions made you daft?"

"No, I was always optimistic."

"Merlin knows why. You never had much to be optimistic about."

"Such brutal honesty," Remus muttered. He shivered suddenly and twisted his hands under the rug across his knee.

Severus' eyes narrowed but he simply rose, took a blanket that had been discarded on a nearby bench and wrapped it around Remus' shoulders.

"Thank you. I am always colder just after full moon."

Severus ignored the words as he settled back into his seat. "In answer to your question, you are a fool if you think they are gone. It has only been two weeks since the last incident."

"Yes, but, things were happening more frequently before that. Banners. Attacks, not dangerous ones, but still, and now…"

"They wait. Death Eaters did it all the time."

Remus' eyes closed. "Yes," he agreed dully. "You are right. Of course."

"You are frightened?"

"Not for myself. For the students. For my son. The last time Teddy stayed he wouldn't sleep in his own bed, he insisted on sleeping with me because he was scared of the fire."

Severus winced. "You could take the memory from him."

Horror chased its way across Remus' face. "Merlin! No! Obliviating children can be…" Remus shook his head.

"Has he been having nightmares at his mother's?"

Remus frowned. "Tonks hasn't mentioned anything, I suppose that she would have if something had happened."

Severus frowned. "It was cruel of her."

"What was?" Remus glanced skywards as shouts of laughter drifted from the sky. Quidditch practice.

"David's permission for Teddy staying."

"Ah. She did not mean to offend. She knows David. He was her only ally in that room."

Severus scowled. "You are too kind to her."

"I think you and Harry are too harsh," Remus corrected. "She manages quite well considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances? She left you!"

"Her aunt cursed her so she lost her memories. She does not remember meeting me, let alone marrying me. I thought she was dead." Remus' voice had hollowness to it. "It was right before Dolohov cursed me."

Severus frowned. "I did not know that she fell before you."

"Yes."

They were quiet for a long time.

"They are holding a memorial in Hogsmede," Remus' voice was soft. "Are you going?"

A hoarse, barking laugh. "I don't think I particularly belong there."

"You are a hero, Severus! Don't ever think that your sacrifices aren't recognised."

"Perhaps by a few. Most still see me as a death eater."

"You are well liked and respected. You have to stop having that view point of yourself."

"Will you be going?" Severus challenged. He was unsurprised by the instant, vehement shake of Remus' head.

"I have no desire to relive one of the worst days of my life in front of a crowd."

"You are hailed as a hero."

"A title that I do not wish to hold."

Severus nodded once. He understood the sentiment. For years Remus had been hated because of his lycanthropy. Now, the same people who would have seen him dead looked at him in mingled awe and fear.

"I spoke with Minerva." Severus' hoarse whisper shattered the peaceful silence that had fallen.

Remus turned to face the man and waited patiently for him to continue.

"In regards to your suggestion that I perhaps scale back my classes."

"And?"

"She has agreed. My pay will, of course, be decreased, but I have had various offers from journals to write articles for them and I will be continuing my own research."

Remus smiled. "I am pleased. Will you teach sixth and seventh year?"

"Yes," Severus frowned. "Minerva seemed relieved when I spoke to her."

"She has been worried about you," Remus acknowledged. "You are cared for by the professors here, Severus, you just do not care to admit it."

"They turned willingly enough on me during the war."

Remus fell silent for a long moment. He knew what it was like for your friend's t think you were the traitor. After all, for thirteen years had had believed that Lily and James thought he was the one who betrayed Order secrets to Voldemort. "You were a superb actor," Remus said finally. "We believed what you wanted us to believe. If Harry had not been near your grave that day… What would you have done?"

Severus thought over this for a long time. "Europe or America I suppose. I have always had… escape plans and I would have used them."

"Why didn't you? Despite being found? You could have vanished."

Severus frowned deeply. "I wanted you to owe me, to be beholden to me; I wanted to be able to hold power over you. Potter practically groveled at my feet for me to brew potions to help you. I did not count on the fact you were determined to change an enemy into a friend."

"Never an enemy," Remus shook his head.

"During the war…"

"I always hoped that there were reasons behind what you did."

Severus shook his head slightly.

"Has Minerva begun her search for potions teacher to assist you?"

A slight nod. "She says she has a few options."

"That is excellent. It will be better for you, to not have to talk so much."

"Or deal with fools who cannot brew simple potions."

"I was terrible at potions," Remus reminded. "Half the utensils I could not use and the smell would overwhelm me."

Severus shrugged. "You had your strengths at school."  
"A compliment! What is the world coming to?"

"Lily once told me that we could be friends."

Remus was quiet for a long time. "Yes," he agreed. "She told me the same thing."

"She was wiser than we both were."

Remus half smiled. "She was a rare and incredible witch. The world lost an amazing human when she was killed."

Severus nodded once and silence fell once more as their minds drifted to the past and to the friends that had been lost over the course of two, horrific, brutal wars.

* * *

Tonks glared at her reflection in the mirror. She had already silenced the annoying glass when it had told her, in a voice far too like her mother's, that frowning would give her wrinkles. She could hear Teddy playing in his room, his chatter almost constant. She had picked her son up from her mother's, where he spent most of the days when she was at work, and had been confronted with a pair of worried green eyes. Teddy had remained silent as she led him to their house, opposite the street from Andromeda's and when he had finally spoken, his words had squeezed her heart. His plaintive 'why does Gran think Daddy is bad and is going to hurt me?' echoed in her mind. Through gentle coaxing Tonks had discovered that Andromeda had had a friend visit and they had talked about Remus Lupin. Teddy, who had crept closer on hearing his father's name, had been horrified to learn his Gran's true feelings for his adored father and it had taken Tonks the better part of an hour to soothe her son's misery. She heard the floo activate and Teddy run to greet David, listened to the deep voice teasing her son and then footsteps.

"Hullo, Nymph. Merlin! What's wrong?"

"My mother is what's wrong!" Tonks flared. Her hair was a mass of scarlet waves and her eyes flashed.

David shrugged out of his robes and hung them carefully on them on a coat hanger. "I see. Perhaps you would tell me what happened exactly?"

"That bloody woman had a friend over! And she decided, while Teddy was in the house, to explain that she hated Remus Lupin and that he was a destructive presence in Teddy's life, that being in Teddy's life would only bring the child hurt and that she has never hated anyone more!"

David winced. "I see."

"All of this while Teddy was eavesdropping!"

David pulled her into his arms. "Teddy seems all right now," he pointed out gently.

Tonks gripped fistfuls of David's shirt and pressed her head against his shoulder. "Took me ages to convince him that Remus is not going to hurt him and that Gran was just being silly and that no one was going to stop him seeing his father."

David winced. "Better warn Remus when you take him over tomorrow."

"I will," Tonks sighed. "Nothing I say makes a difference to her! She is still so caught up that he is bad news. I mean, I don't remember it, but Merlin! I married the man! He can't be all that bad!"

"I quite like him," David admitted. "He's got a steadying presence."

Tonks sniffled. "Hadn't noticed."

David raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should stop being scared of him?"

"I'm not scared! I… I…. I feel guilty!"

"Don't." A kiss followed the firmly spoken word. "He doesn't blame you in the slightest. It wasn't your fault that you were cursed. I am quite glad really," he winked at her and the red of Tonks' hair twisted back into the blue she had taken to wearing.

She laughed. "Stop being mean."

"What are we going to do about Teddy?" David guided her from their bathroom and they slumped, side by side, onto the bed.

"I don't know. He has no control of his morphing, I didn't until I was nearly twelve, and so we can't send him to a muggle school. We could hire a tutor for him, I suppose." She sounded doubtful.

"What's his friend's name…? The Weasley girl?"

"Victoire?"

"Yes. Who does she belong to? There are too many to remember."

Tonks giggled. "Bill and Fleur. I wonder what Victoire does during the day. I've seen Fleur in Diagon Alley so I know she is working again."

"See, brilliant Nymph of mine, your problem could be solved. Find out what they do with Victoire and see if Teddy can join her a few days a week. You must be careful though, Nymph, you don't want to snub your mother. Just tell her that you think it would give her a break, let her socialise more."

Tonks looked impressed. "You are good at this!"

"I try," was the modest response before David glanced at the clock. "Why don't you go to speak with Fleur now?"

"Yes!" Tonks rose. "Are you happy watching Teddy while I run out? She will still be working so I can go and find her."

David nodded. "Ted and I will promise not to make a mess."

Tonks snorted before she left, the spring that had vanished from her step, returning.

* * *

"Fleur? May I speak to you?"

Fleur looked up and surprise crossed her pretty face. "Of course you can." Glancing at a delicate watch on her wrist she rose. "I am just finished anyhow. We could have tea?"

"That would be lovely." Tonks admitted.

Fleur nodded slightly. "Just give me a moment and I will be back."

Tonks waited, impatient and awkward until Fleur was beside her again and leading her from the marble halls. They were quiet for a few moments before Fleur spoke suddenly.

"This is a surprise."

Tonks nodded. "I imagine it would be," her admission was soft. "Kingsley did tell me you and I became friends during the war."

Fleur nodded slowly. "Yes. We did."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologise to." The young woman grimaced suddenly. "No, that was harsh. Forgive me."

Tonks shrugged. "Deserved I suppose."

"No!" Fleur stopped and forced Tonks to face her. "Not deserved! If Remus had heard me say that he would be very angry. He doesn't blame you and none of us do either, not really."

A look of disbelief crossed the heart shaped face.  
"We don't," Fleur began to lead her towards the pastry shop. "It breaks our hearts to see Remus sad but you were cursed! That is _not_ your fault."

"And Remus feels that way?" Tonks attempt at carelessness failed and the vela looked at her appraisingly before nodding.

"He does. But you did not seek me out to talk about lost friendships, surely? Tea please, and a slice of chocolate cake. For you Tonks?"

"Tea and a lamington." Tonks murmered. "You're right, of course. I did have something I want to talk about. Teddy was quite upset when I picked him up from my mother's today. He spends the day there when David and I are both working. He told me that she had a visitor and that… well; they weren't being particularly nice about Remus. Teddy has worked out that Mum really doesn't like his father and he overheard her saying that it was dangerous for him to be around Remus."

An angry flush coloured Fleur's cheeks and Tonks spoke quickly.

"I don't agree of course! And I will tell Remus what has happened when I take Teddy there tomorrow. What I wanted to know is… Now you are working… what does Victoire do during the day? David and I thought about a muggle primary school but…" A shrug. "A child who manages to change his hair fifty times in an hour isn't going to fit in well."

Fleur's soft laughter rang out. "No, you are quite right." An amused look lingered in her eye. "Victoire…. I work four days a week now. Molly has her for two of those days and Remus has her for the other two."

Tonks choked on her tea. "Remus?"

"Yes, he is teaching her to read and write. When the new Hogwarts year begins she will go to him three days a week, unless it is full moon, when Molly will take up the extra days." Fleur rested her hand on her stomach. "And when the new little one is born then it will be the same, though, I will have a year off."

"Congratulations. You must be very excited."

"We are," Fleur agreed. "Perhaps Victoire not so much."

Tonks laughed. "How long… Has Victoire been going to Remus?"

"Since she was two. We teach them to be gentle of him and heed what he says and Remus is… It easy to love him. Victoire and Teddy both adore Remus. I think any children out of our family will."

Tonks was frowning. "He teaches her?"

"Yes."

"He never said anything…"

"He is frightened that one day you will take Teddy away from him. Of course, he does not say that, but I can see it. His heart breaks into pieces when Teddy leaves. Oh, he loves us all, and he is happy with his life, but his son is the most precious thing he has and…" She shrugged her slim shoulders.

"I won't." Tonks whispered. "I… I don't know how to make him believe that. But… I… I wouldn't take Teddy away from him. I can see how much Remus loves him."

Fleur reached out and gently pressed a hand to Tonks' arm. "You have a good heart, Tonks. I did not mean to upset you. I was just telling you of his fears. He is a very good teacher. Victoire actually enjoys his lessons."

Tonks smiled faintly. "Does it not interfere with his work at Hogwarts?"

Fleur shook her head. "No, it does not. If students come in then they are respectful of Victoire."

"Aren't you frightened… with the trouble there?"

Fleur laughed. "I have seen Remus and Bill duel, since his injury. He is impressive, his skill are not as fine as it used to be, perhaps, but he is a powerful wizard."

"But… Professor Snape Apparated him and Teddy away from the Quidditch pitch."

"Remus can apparate, but… well, he cannot apparate with his wheelchair."

"Oh, I see," Tonks winced. She sipped her tea. "I… I have a great deal to think about."

"You want to talk to David about it?"

"You heard about that."

Amusement flashed across Fleur's face. "I am married to Ginny's favourite brother. Of course I know about that. I don't blame you. Nor does Remus, he and I talked it over. You are in love with David it is natural you want his opinion. It's not a bad thing."

Tonks sighed. "Thank you, Fleur."

"Molly would also be happy to have him. Though, if you decide that, let me talk to her first. She will be angry with Mrs. Tonks' words on Remus."

Tonks nodded and rose. "Thank you. I… I am planning to speak with Remus about what Mum said tomorrow, when I take Teddy."

"I won't say anything. At least, not yet. I will have to tell Bill though, he will be angry if he discovers I knew this. We do not keep secrets."

Tonks nodded. "Of course. Just give me until tomorrow."

Fleur nodded and watched as Tonks paid for their tea before vanishing into the crowd, her hair, a crimson cloud around her shoulders, visible for a long time in the crowd.

* * *

Harry tapped on Remus' door and entered the room. "Snape said you aren't coming to the memorial."

Remus glanced up from his book. "Hello, Harry, how was your day? Jamie behaving?"

Harry allowed a smile to cross his face. "Tea is being brought up. Jamie is sleeping. Hermione and Ginny are gossiping. Ron is working late and I thought, seeing I had no more papers to mark, shockingly enough, I thought I would come and annoy you."

"Annoy or interrogate?" Remus sounded amused.

A quick laugh escaped Harry as he settled into a chair beside Remus' couch. "Perhaps both. Tea? Or hot chocolate?"

"Chocolate," Remus said promptly.

Harry watched as the house elf set the tray on the table before vanishing. "I wasn't sure if you would be in bed."

"Soon," Remus acknowledged. "I was caught up reading."

Harry glanced at the discarded book and laughed. "_Black Magic Vol 1. _A bit of light reading?"

"Some research," Remus smiled. "Besides, it interests me."

"Should I be worried? Black magic interesting you?"

"I taught defense, Harry, it is one and the same. You have to understand something before you can fight it."

"Yes," Harry acknowledged. "Want me to help with your stretches."

"Only if I escape a lecture."

Harry half smiled before he pressed the warm mug into Remus' hands. He held it steady for a moment until Remus' uncooperative fingers closed around the warmed ceramic.

"I will resist lecturing until you are comfortable," he reassured.

"Oh, such generosity." Remus sounded grim.

Harry looked at the lined face closely. "Remus?"

"It's nothing!" Remus reassured hastily. "I'm just tired and still stiff from full moon."

Harry nodded. It was usual that Remus' joints still ached a week after the full moon had set. "Teddy comes tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes." Remus' face brightened. "For two nights. He will want to fly with you."

Harry nodded. "I will want to fly with him! He's a talented kid."

"Mmm."

"Still mad about the broom?"

Remus' answering frown was stern. "I suppose, it is better than what Sirius did."

"Oh?" Harry leaned forward eagerly and Remus smiled.

"For your first birthday… Sirius was acting secretive for week. He and James had their heads bent. Your mother was not amused. She had awful visions of your birthday being spoiled." Remus coughed suddenly and Harry reached out. The werewolf shook his head slightly and sipped the thick chocolate drink. His voice was hoarse when he continued.

"She had me promise that I would listen for their plans." A tiny smile crossed his lips. "I was honour bound not to speak of any plans they had, of course. Your birthday was a beautiful day. It was just before the Fidelius was cast…" A shadow crossed his face and Harry wondered if by then suspicion against the werewolf had been growing… If Remus had been steadily isolated by the people he considered his best friends.

"Lily was in her element, still watching your father and Sirius, but… so happy." Remus shook his head, clearing the memory and Harry reached to touch the werewolf's arm. Remus smiled at him and continued. "Sirius looked ridiculously smug and we knew something was about to happen. He came out with your birthday present and you just started shrieking." Remus chuckled. "You thought brooms were the best invention in the universe. You spent the rest of the party on your new broom. Threw a dreadful temper tantrum when Lily was trying to get you to bed. James wrote… He wrote me once and said that you were the happiest when you were flying. Zooming around the room constantly."

"They didn't think that it was you." Harry knew his comfort was pointless.

"I know that now. And Sirius and I mended out fences a long, long time ago."

"You miss them don't you?" Harry was staring at the wall.

Remus placed his empty mug aside. "Do you miss them?"

"I wish I knew my parents so I guess that means I miss them. And Sirius… yeah, I wish he could see Jamie."

"They would have been so very proud of you."

Harry stared at his hands. "It's weird, you know, I mean… I always missed mum and dad in my life but now I am a dad… I wish…"

"That isn't weird at all. That is perfectly normal."

Harry sighed before he reached for Remus' hand. The werewolf watched the young man closely as Harry massaged his hands.

"Scary, being a father."

"Yes, it is."

"You don't act scared."

"Harry, I am terrified each and every day of making mistakes but that fear is quite firmly squashed by the overwhelming love I feel for my son." Remus squeezed the hand that was working its magic on his damaged fingers. "Which I hope," there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Is enough to keep me sane when he is a terrifying teenager?"

Harry laughed. "Merlin… Teenagers…"

"Not for a few years yet, thank you!"

Harry ginned. "I'm sure Teddy will be a perfectly well behaved teenager."

"Well, if he takes after me, we will be fine," Harry snorted before he rose and carefully lifted Remus into his arms.

"Yes, I am sure you were a model teenager." Harry mocked as he eased the werewolf onto the wide bed.

"Much less trouble than you," Remus kept his voice even with a great deal of difficultly.

Harry began to carefully bend and stretch each immobile leg, twisting each joint to ensure that they did not seize, massaging the wasted muscle that clung to Remus' long bones. They were quiet. Harry concentrating on not hurting the werewolf as he stretched the legs that had once clambered the highlands of Scotland effortlessly. Remus staring mutely at the roof, struggling not to wince, not to show the discomfort that was caused with each rotation of a joint.

It was nearly an hour before Remus was comfortably settled. Silence had given way to talk of classes and the defense club that was increasing on a weekly basis and Remus felt himself relaxing when Harry spoke abruptly.

"So. The memorial."

Remus closed his eyes. This topic was evidently not going to be forgotten.

"Is Snape right?"

"About?"

"You don't plan on attending?" Harry was frowning deeply.

"No, I do not."

"Why? You have as much right as anyone to be there!"

"I don't want to go, Harry."

"It would be good for the students to see you there!"

"I don't do will with large crowds, you know that. I can't stand them. I was never fond of them before but now…" Remus shook his head. "And Harry, I will always be a werewolf, no matter how biased you are. I don't want to see the looks of pity and contempt."

"You won't!" Harry insisted. "Remus, it is practically a duty to be there!"

Remus paled at these words.

"You are a hero! You need to show that to people! You are a werewolf and yet you are a hero. That is inspirational. And you know I would be more than happy to help you down there. You wouldn't be a burden."

Remus sighed. "I know that, but it is good of you to remind me."

"Please, Remus. You should be there. You deserve to be there."

"I don't _want _to be there. Let me remember it in my own way." Remus pleaded.

Harry shook his head, he looked impatient. "I don't understand. You should be using this to make a stand about how not all werewolves are bad. This is an important day. It should be remembered. You helped defeat one of the most evil wizards of all times."

"You did that," Remus pointed out.

"Tonks and Teddy will be there!" Harry snapped. "Shouldn't you go to show your son you are proud of what happened?"

Remus had gone very pale now.

Harry, however, didn't notice, emotion and his own fear as the memorial drew closer, made his temper rise. "You are being selfish, Remus! You should be there to support the others that fought that day. You are not the only one who lost someone! Are you ashamed? Are you a coward? You are letting down your family! Again!"

"Potter! Enough!" Severus' hoarse voice filled the air and he swept into Remus' room, his black robes swirling around him.

Angry green eyes turned to him.

"Get out!" Severus spoke harshly.

"I—"

"Get out!" Severus managed as much of a shout as he was able and Harry blinked and stormed from the room, an angry noise escaping him, the slam of the door behind him marking his departure.

Remus closed his eyes. "I cannot bear arguing with him," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Severus, swallowing the agony in his throat pressed his hand to the werewolf's shoulder. "He will come around."

"How did…"

"Your emotions spiked and Giant came to see if you were all right. Then he saw Harry and fetched me."

Remus slumped against the pillows behind him. "Thank you."

"He will come around," Severus repeated, more gently this time.

* * *

Tonks stepped through the floo and shook her head as Teddy wriggled from her grasp and hurled himself headlong at Remus, tripping over the rug, his father's hastily reached out hand the only thing saving him. Teddy grinned, cheekily, and scrambled onto Remus' lap.

"Gentle, Teddy Bear," Remus reminded as he hugged his son tightly.

"I missed you!" Teddy announced loudly. He rocked back and stared at his father. "A lot."

"Not as much as I've missed you." Remus confided.

Tonks smiled at the exchange.

"Mummy! Mummy! Can I show Daddy my faces?"

Tonks nodded. "Of course you can. But you have to remember that you can only do it when Mummy is here."

Teddy rolled his eyes and was reprimanded with a sharp tap on his hand.

"Edward, don't roll your eyes when your mother tells you something."

Tonks watched, astonished, as the boy wilted visibly. "I'm sorry, Mummy."

"It's ok," Tonks reassured.

Teddy looked up at his father and relaxed when Remus smiled down at him. "What faces are you going to show me, Cub?"

"This one is a ducky!" Teddy morphed a duck's beak and Remus laughed. He was reminded of the long days in Grimmauld place where Tonks had morphed so many faces to bring a laugh to Sirius' lips. "And a piggy!"

Remus laughed, delighted by his son's excitement, and Teddy's face changed back to his own. "Did you like it?"

"I think you must be a very good student for mummy to have taught you so many."

Teddy beamed, pleased with the praise.

"Can I talk to you?" Tonks spoke suddenly and Remus nodded a frown gathering on his forehead.

"Teddy, in your bedroom is a present. Why don't you see if you can find it?"

Teddy slid off his father's lap and raced across the room.

Remus shook his head. "That boy's energy is ridiculous." He cast a one way silencing spell. "Sit," he invited and Tonks sank into a nearby seat.

"You look tired." The words were blurted out before she could think and a moment later she was closing her eyes.

Remus recognised the obvious signs of his former wife attempting to morph away her blush and a half smile touched his face. "Didn't sleep well," he said simply.

"Right. Umm, well. Oh, bloody hell. Mum is being a bitch."

Remus blinked, startled by the blunt, harsh assessment and unconsciously glanced towards the bedroom despite the silencing spell in place.

"Teddy stays there when David and I are both working and yesterday she had a friend over. Poor Teddy decided to listen in when he heard your name and… Well, my mother said some less than flattering things about you."

Remus swallowed. In his son's room Teddy could be heard frantically searching to find his present and Remus knew that it would probably take the two of them hours to put it to rights again.

"What did she say?"

Tonks stared at him helplessly. "I… She… she said that you were dangerous and that you being around Teddy would hurt him."

Despair flashed across the werewolf's face and Tonks sprang to her feet and began to pace. "It's utter rubbish, of course! I can't believe she would say that! Especially with Teddy in the house."

"There was never much love lost between your mother and I."

Tonks turned to him. "So? I am meant to just ignore it! How can you be so calm?"

"I've heard worse than Andromeda would ever say. What… What did you say to Teddy about it?"

"That is was silly, that you love him and you would never hurt him and Gran was just being silly."

"Thank you, Tonks."

She nodded before sinking back into her seat. "I wanted you to know, just in case he says something. That brings me to the second part of what I wanted to speak to you about."

An excited shriek made her pause and Teddy hurled head-long out of the room.

"A miniature Quidditch game!"

Remus sighed. "So you found Uncle Harry's present and not mine?"

Green eyes widened and Teddy grabbed his father's hands. "There is more presents?"

"Are there more presents?" Remus corrected. "And yes, Cub, there is one more. See if you can find it. Aunty Ginny helped me hide it very, very well."

Tonks raised an eyebrow as Teddy raced away. "You spoil him. He did just have a birthday."

"My gift is educational," Remus defended. "Harry claims his is ensuring that his god-fatherly duty is done."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Anyhow. I spoke with Fleur Weasley about what happens with Victoire and she informed me that you teach her."

Remus nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you taught her?"

"I… It never seemed important."

Tonks frowned and struggled to find words to express herself. "Would you do the same for Teddy?"

Hope flared into the werewolf's face. "You want me to teach him?"

"Yes. Fleur said you will have Victoire four days a week next school year unless…" she flushed. "Unless it's full moon. Would it be too much? Having two of the children here?"

"No!" Remus shook his head. "No… It… It… I would be honoured to have the privilege of teaching him."

"Good." Tonks looked relieved. "We… I... Would you take him from next week? Just two days a week would be fine."

"Your mother…?"

"I can deal with her."

"A book! You got me a book!"

Tonks laughed and rose. "When I pick Teddy up we can organise it properly if that's ok. I will leave you two to enjoy your weekend. Give mummy a kiss and then you can look at the book again, chicken."

"I'm not a chicken," Teddy objected seriously, submitting to a kiss before he raised his hand to wipe it away, he caught his father's eye suddenly and the hand lowered, a smile of amused affection blossoming over Tonks' face.

* * *

Harry hesitated at the door before entering slowly. Neville was lying on the floor beside Teddy, their discussion on the best type of flowers for Luna's birthday serious and well involved. Remus looked up at the footsteps and his eyes met Harry's.

The younger man shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Sit," Remus invited. His mild tones not betraying the hurt that their argument of the night before had caused. Harry obeyed and his eyes flittered over the werewolf's face. He could see the circles that were usually visible under Remus' eyes had darkened and his stomach twisted, this time it was he who had provided the werewolf with a sleepless night.

"I'm sorry!" The words exploded from Harry and Neville glanced over his shoulder at him sharply. His brow contracting.

"Remus, mind if I take Teddy to the greenhouse quickly? We won't be long, but some of the flowers there might help us."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Neville. Not long now, Teddy, it's already your bedtime."

Pleased with the prospect of being allowed to stay up, the boy wasted no time in towing Neville from the room leaving his father and godfather behind.

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated once the door had closed, his voice softer now, his tone no less wretched. "I was a prat and completely out of line to say what I said! I…"

"It's all right, Harry," Remus reassured but the younger man shook his head vehemently.

"No! No! It's not! I was… I…. what I said to you was cruel and horrible and I am sorry! I didn't mean it! Truly, Remus, I didn't. I was angry and… I… I took it out on you!" His face was pale. "I should never have said those things. I know how much it distressed you."

Remus frowned. "Severus swore he would not say a word to you."

Harry's eyes met his and his lips twisted in a feeble attempt at a smile. "He told Ginny. Who told me. I… I should have come back last night and apologised. I should have! I didn't mean it! I don't know what is wrong with me! You are a good, loyal person and you put others first I… I am so sorry, Remus!"

"Harry," Remus' voice was gentle and the young man looked at him with helpless sorrow. "It's all right."

"No! It's not!"

Remus reached out and Harry clung to the offered hand. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Remus reassured and Harry's shoulders slumped in relief.

"I… I should not have said what I said. I know that it is the last place you would want to see Tonks at, a memorial of what... happened."

Remus nodded slightly.

"I… I also didn't mean it when I said you were letting your family down." Shame was clear in Harry's dark eyes. "You don't. You haven't. I… I am so sorry."

Remus nodded, the cruel barb still stung but he could not be angry with the young man before him. He had not been angry. "You are frightened?"

Green eyes widened. "I… Yes."

Remus squeezed Harry's hand. "It will be fine," he reassured. "You are a great wizard, Harry. You defeated Voldemort. You are a symbol of hope for the wizarding world. You go and you represent those that died, and those of us who cannot be there. You must also go to heal. You deserve that."


	13. Chapter 12

_This chapter turned out nothing like I wanted it but real life got in the way… So, I apologise! _

Remus paused at the entry to the Room of Requirement. He could hear the hum of voices from inside the door and there was a smile that lingered on his lips as the door opened before him. How many times had he and his friends found shelter fleeing from pranks in this room? The students were split into groups based on knowledge levels. He could see Epius and Eustace locked in a fierce duel in the corner, surrounded by a half dozen other seventh years from all houses. Harry was teaching the Patronus charm to a group of students, Neville was explaining something to yet another group and Remus could see both Flitwick and Yvette Strawling, a former Slytherin who now taught Astronomy, working with yet another group of students.

"Professor Lupin!" Katie broke away from a group and approached him. Her cry attracted the attention of the room and Harry grinned.

"Professor Lupin, it is good to see you here!"

Remus smiled. There were more students than he had anticipated here. The majority were students he recognised as Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's thought he was pleasantly surprised to see a good number of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"I am only here to observe," Remus smiled. "I have heard such excellent reports of your improved skills that I wanted to see your defence club for myself."

Students smiled with pride at his words.

"Professor Lupin taught me the Patronus charm when I was thirteen," Harry announced. He smiled at the memory. "Perhaps we could use your expertise and you could take over my lesson?"

Remus hesitated but Harry's green eyes were pleading and finally the werewolf nodded.

Harry clapped his hands. "Back to what you were doing!" He called cheerfully.

"Come on, Professor Potter! That's unfair! I want to learn to Patronus charm!" A seventh year Ravenclaw was laughing and Remus shook his head.

"If you don't know the Patronus Charm by now, Sam, then I have little hope for you," Harry retorted and students laughed before they drifted back to their original groups. Remus' eyes roamed over the third and fourth years suddenly clustered around him listening attentively. Ian hovered in the back of the group and Remus smiled when he caught the boy's eye. He was pleased with the teenager's presence, even more pleased with the sight of a muggle born Gryffindor standing beside him, whispering something that made Ian grin.

Remus' eyes swept around the room before he began to speak. He was flooded by sudden surge of gratefulness. Years of being alone, of feeling hopeless were suddenly swept aside by how blessed he was now. How truly lucky he had been.

"So, to conjure a Patronus, you must draw on joy, draw on the happiest memory that you have."

* * *

May 2nd was a perfect day. The sky was blue. The weather was warm. It was beautiful. The entire Hogwarts faculty and student body had left the school early, leaving only a few behind. Madam Pomfrey refusing to leave the few sick students in the hospital wing. Severus had retreated to his dungeon and Remus was left alone, staring mutely at the wall, heart breaking. Harry had crept in, in the early hours of the morning, and he had silently helped Remus with his stretches. No words had been spoken until Remus had gripped Harry's arm before he was about to leave. The werewolf's eyes were filled with exhaustion.

"Good luck."

Harry managed a pained smile. He gripped Remus' shoulder. "Yeah."

Remus moved his wheelchair to the window and a spell opened the glass panes and allowed fresh air to flood the room. It smelled sweet, of new blossoms and freshly mown grass. Remus' eyes closed. He could hear the noise of battle. The smell of death. Stones crashing to the ground. Screams. He could see Dora… running to him. Crashing into him. Clinging to him. Then they were separated. Remus' hands clenched. Then he had seen her fall. And his own world went dark. A tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

Harry was clinging to Ginny's hand. She was cuddling Jamie close against her and they were surrounded by her family. A sea of red hair that had been so prominent on the battle field. George was there. Ashen faced and looking lost without his twin. Angelina was beside him and he held her hand in a painfully tight grip, as if she was his only lifeline. Victoire was subdued. There would be a party for her birthday later, but for now, for now she understood, in part, the serious nature of the gathering crowd.

There were clusters of Aurors, their crimson robes standing out like beacons. Kingsley was there, his usually resplendent robes exchanged for simple, elegant black ones that swept the ground. There would be speeches and a memorial would be erected.

"Uncle Harry!" A yell made the Weasley group turn and small smiles lit faces as Teddy ran towards his godfather, followed by his mother and David who struggled to push their way through the crowd. They were both dressed in their Auror robes.

Harry, still holding Ginny's hand, crouched down and hugged Teddy tightly. "Hey, Kid."

"Where is Daddy?" Teddy demanded.

Harry glanced up at Ginny.

"Daddy is at home," David rescued Harry from an explanation. "Maybe you can go and see him later. I bet he would like that." They had already explained that Remus would not be attending but the boy before them evidently had not paid attention to their words.

Harry nodded in agreement. "He would like that very much, Teddy. Standing with us?" He invited and Tonks looked surprised.

"I… Are you sure?"

"You were part of the Order," Molly spoke softly. Her eyes were already reddened. "You deserve to stand here."

Tonks managed a rather weak smile as she nodded. David hoisted Teddy into his arms and they looked around the rapidly growing crowd. "The whole student body is here?"

"The majority. A few didn't want to come, which is understandable, but most of them."

David nodded.

"Shouldn't you be with the other aurors? Being Deputy Head?"

"Ron," Hermione frowned slightly at his question.

"We were excused from being clustered together. Too many of us have family or friends that were impacted. I don't have to stand here."

Ron shrugged. "I didn't mean it that way. Mum is right, Tonks belongs here and you are with Tonks."

David nodded; it was the first time their relationship had been acknowledged.

Kingsley approached the podium and he cast an amplifying spell, the crowded green falling silent instantly.

"I welcome you today, to this, the sixth anniversary of one of the bloodiest days in Wizarding history. Today is the day where we fought against a great evil and won. However, despite our victory we suffered. We suffered the loss of friends and families. Of colleagues."

Molly began to sob and Charlie pulled his mother into his arms.

"The wizarding world will forever remember those lost and those injured fighting against the darkness of this world." Kingsley cleared his throat. "This battle was waged over two wars, nearly twenty years apart, and today, we remember the fallen from both wars. Today marks six years, six years of planning the perfect way to memorialise those who have fallen. To remember that despite the darkness, you all now stand here, free, because of the actions of brave men and women. I now request, two minutes of silence before we unveil the memorial and Harry Potter says a few words."

Harry shuddered slightly and Ginny pressed closer to him. The silence was only broken by the whimpering of small children. The sobs of those gathered. And the rustle of clothes as people shifted. It was a peaceful day. A beautiful day. Hogwarts was a speck behind them, a beautiful, well repaired speck and Harry found himself wondering if Remus had been right to want to spend the day alone. If being alone was the only way to truly grieve and honour the lives lost.

Tonks was leaning against David, tears slipped down her cheeks as she grieved for what she had lost. Five years of her life wiped away because of Bellatrix's hatred. Remus had told her he would not be attending the memorial and she could understand why now, the sickening sense of deja vu surrounded her. She couldn't imagine would it would be like for him, today, remembering everything that he had lost while she stood there, knowing she didn't remember, yet not truly understanding what she herself had lost.

David, as if sensing her thoughts, tightened his arm around her and she leaned willingly into the contact.

George had turned blindly into Angelina's arms and she held him tightly, tears sliding down their faces as they remembered the happy twin that would never be forgotten.

Molly clutched her tall son to her. She had lost her husband and a son six years ago and the crippling heart-ache seemed at its worst today.

Bill held Victoire tight in one arm, Fleur pressed against him, their unborn baby sheltered between their bodies.

Ron and Hermione clung together, pale faced, the swell of her stomach, of new life, visible through the folds of her soft robes.

Percy, and his fiancée Audrey, stood, holding hands, dry eyed as they stared into one another's eyes.

The mass of students were quiet. Houses did not matter today, they stood, clustered together, tall, silent and proud as they grieved for family that had fought on both sides of the battle and tried to understand the destruction that had left so many lives changed.

It seemed an eternity, it seemed only a second, when Kingsley spoke again. His voice hoarse, tears evident on his face. He had fought and lost friends on this day.

"This memorial has been planned for several years now. Much thought has gone into it and a council finally decided on what would be fitting. We have chosen to have it here, In Hogsmede, as Hogwarts was the location of the battle. We want it close, so that the students who walk through the halls can understand what was lost, and risked and won there. So now, I want to—"

His words were cut off by a piercing cry and suddenly a ring of fire erupted around the square, sealing the crowd in.

"You dare to mock and make light of the sacrifices of the Dark Lord's followers!" A voice rang out and instant panic began to spread. David thrust Teddy into Tonks' arms and wands were rapidly being drawn over the square.

"Well now! Now you see the revenge that we offer!"

There were cries of dismay and then: "They put an anti-apparition charm up!" The panic began to swell.

"Aurors!" David's bellow reached over the crowd. Silver sparks shot upwards. "To me! Stay here! With Teddy!" He kissed Tonks quickly.

"David!" Her voice was panicked. He flashed her a smile. A group of students, wearing the robes of Death Eaters, had emerged, there were, perhaps thirty of them and Harry felt sick. They had never imagined that there would be so many. His eyes were locked on Ron's and they nodded.

"Ginny, get back to the castle, you need to go!"

"You too, Hermione!"

"And Fleur," Bill spoke firmly. "You all need to go and take the children."

Screams could be heard as spells began to fly through the air.

"Take Teddy!" Tonks was speaking rapidly to Hermione.

"You have to come away," Hermione pleaded.

"No, I need to be here," The group had closed ranks and she could see Charlie and Bill working, with several others that she didn't recognise to bring down the anti-apparition charm.

"Remus would never forgive himself if something happened to you!" Fleur spoke urgently and Tonks hesitated.

There was a sudden explosion, more screams and shouting. Through the haze of smoke, they could see David shoot a stunning spell at one of the offenders. Somehow, with the disorder, Tonks found herself hoping that it would not last long. That it would soon be over. They were not well planned, and against such a large group, a group of people who were well trained, surely the students stood no chance.

Teddy was crying. "Mummy! Mummy! Make the noise go again! Mummy! I'm scared! I want Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hush, sweet heart," Tonks whispered, but she was afraid, and when her eyes met Fleur's she could see the same fear. Their children were in danger. Anger flared through her. Today was meant to be a day of mourning and these students has ruined that!

She remained where she was, huddled with the women who had been told in no uncertain terms that protecting their children was more important than fighting right now. Molly's face was white, but her wand was gripped tightly in her hand. No one was about to come near her children, or grandchildren.

There was sudden laughter behind them and Tonks whipped around, angling her body to protect her son who was clinging to her. He was really too big to hold this way, she realised, a moment after a jet of light streamed towards her.

She twisted to shield her son as the stunning spell burst from her lips and suddenly, as her attacker fell, she could feel white, hot burning pain race across her arm and Teddy screamed.

She stumbled back and suddenly David was there.

"Nymph! Nymph!"

The sudden chaos seemed to be fading. People were apparating away and the aurors had the crowd well in control, Tonks realised, as she sagged against her boyfriend.

"We need to get her back to the castle!" She could hear Ginny's voice from a long way away. Her arms, heavy as lead, tightened around her son and she realised, the voice she could hear soothing him, was her own.

"Apparate them straight into Remus' rooms," Minerva was suddenly there. "You to, Ginny, you will need to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Everyone else, I ask that you help with the students, they are—"

The rest of the sentence was gone as Tonks felt the sickening pull of apparition dragging her away.

There was a startled cry from a deep masculine voice and Tonks stared in bewildered confusion until David forced her into a chair.

"Nymph! Give Teddy to me! Come, on honey, give him to me and I will give him to Remus."

She gasped as reality crashed down on her and numbly she allowed David to pull her hysterical son from her arms and watched as Remus snatched the boy against him. His eyes were panicked.

"What happened?" Remus demanded. "It's all right, Teddy bear. You are safe now. It's all right. David? What happened?"

"There was an attack. It won't stop bleeding! She got the kid who did this! Stunned him! But not before he hurt her… and Teddy! Merlin, why won't it stop bleeding?"

"Ginny has gone for Madam Pomfrey." Remus' voice cracked as he stared at the blood that dripped from Tonks' shoulder. He forced his attention to his sobbing son.

"Show daddy your face, cub," Remus' voice was very gentle. His face paled even more when he saw the gash that ran across the child's cheek; if Tonks had not protected him then it would have been much worse.

"Is he all right?" Tonks' voice was trembling. Madam Pomfrey hurried in, Severus behind her and the woman obscured Teddy from his mother's sight.

Remus looked towards her. "He is fine," Remus reassured. Severus crouched beside the werewolf and inspected the gash carefully. Opening a jar he carefully smoothed the balm over the wound and the edges began to knit together almost instantly.

"He won't scar," the man promised softly.

"Dora…" Remus whisper was a low plea and the potions master nodded before moving towards the blood that still dripped from the auror's shoulder.

Teddy was still sobbing as he clung to his father and Remus hands shook as he hugged his child tightly against him.

"You are all right, Cub. You are safe now," he soothed.

"Daddy, I was scared."

"I know," Remus kissed him. "It's all right to be scared. I was scared too when you and mummy and David all came in here." He was still scared.

"Don't let them hurt me again, Daddy," Teddy clutched his father's soft robes in his small fists.

"I won't!" Remus reassured. "You are such a brave boy, Cub. Such a brave boy."

David glanced at him and their eyes locked. He could see the raw pain that could not be hidden and his heart twisted. He had suspected, since he had met the werewolf, suspected, but now, the truth stared at him. Swallowing, his arms still around the woman he loved, they loved, and he spoke very gently. "She is ok. She will be fine."

Remus swallowed. "Thank you," he said simply before turning back to his son.

"There!" Madam Pomfrey leaned back. "The wound is sealed. It will be tender for a little while and you will need to rest your arm, but you will be fine."

"Good! David, let me up! I want to see Teddy!" Her hair was black, Remus realised when he could see her, and her eyes, her frantic eyes, were the soft grey blue he loved.

She rose, ignoring the tatters of her robe and stumbled to his side. "Oh, darling! Are you hurt?"

Teddy, still gripping his father tightly with one arm, reached for Tonks. "I'm scared."

Tonks hugged him awkwardly. "Mummy was frightened too. But we are ok and no one will ever hurt you like that again! I have to go back!"

"No!" David's voice was ragged. "You can sit here and stay here. I will go down and see what is happening."

"David—"

"I nearly lost you!" His voice was rough and Tonks, kissing Teddy's forehead, turned into her boyfriend's arms, and was wrapped in a tight embrace. "I have never been more terrified in my entire life. You are going to owe me forever."

"You have to find who did this. There were _children_ there! It was a memorial."

"I know. When we apparated away most of them were caught but… Please, honey, stay here."

"Ok," Tonks allowed him to push her into a chair.

"Swear to me you won't leave as soon as I am out the door."

Tonks opened her mouth and then scowled. "Fine," she sounded ungracious. "But I swear, if you don't catch those bloody idiots then—"

"Mummy said a bad word," even through his tears and fright Teddy still looked torn between horror and being impressed.

Remus managed a strangled laugh and his forehead rested against his son's. "Yes, she did and you aren't to say it ever. You being hurt and bleeding gave mummy a fright, is all."

"There was fire, Daddy," Teddy pressed as close against his father as he could manage. "I wanted you. You always 'tect me."

"I think Mummy did an excellent job at protecting you," Remus pointed out. He didn't think he would ever be able to let his son go. Fear coursed through his entire body.

Teddy thought about this for a moment before wiggling slightly so he could see his mother. "Mummy was very brave," he agreed. "She made sure the bad person only hurted me a little bit."

Sudden tears welled in Tonks' eyes and she blinked them back hastily.

"Would you like me to send Ginny for your mother?" Remus asked softly.

Tonks glanced up as the red-haired witch entered the room and then paused, evidently having heard Remus' question.

"I…" Tonks bit her lip. "No. It's all right. She will only worry if she sees me like this."

"Why don't you borrow one of my robes?" Ginny offered. "We can step through the floo. The students are all arriving back, Remus. Professor Snape wants to know if you will be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, I had better."

Ginny pressed her lips together for a moment before nodding. "Come on then, Tonks; let's find you something to wear. Who knows how long the others will be and I don't think Teddy has any desire to leave just yet."

Tonks studied her son who was holding fistfuls of his father's shirt. Tears streaked his small, smoke-marked face and the fear in his green eyes made her heart ache.

"Will you be all right with Daddy while I go with Aunty Ginny?"

Teddy's lips trembled. "Will you come back?"

"Straight back." Tonks promised gently.

"Promise?"

"Oh, sweetheart." Tonks closed her eyes before nodding firmly. "I promise."

She kissed Teddy's forehead and as she straightened her eyes met Remus'. He was pale. The strain was clear in deep lines around his eyes and the look in the green eyes that were a mirror of Teddy's… Her heart twisted and she looked away, stumbling, as she followed Ginny towards the floo. This should never have happened.

* * *

Teddy had sobbed himself to sleep. One hand remained clutching the soft fabric of Remus' shirt, while the other hand curled around the werewolf's hand. He didn't dare move as he sat, cradling his son against him. The child had been so frightened. It had taken nearly five minutes after Tonks and Ginny left for Remus to calm his son and by the time they had returned Teddy was listening to his father's low, gentle soothing voice, his eyes drooping lower and lower as fear gave way to exhaustion.

"Bill and Fleur went home. She was having pains and they didn't want to risk is. Mum is with them now," Ron spoke in a hushed whisper as a group entered Remus room. "Harry is with the students, Gin, and everyone else is back in Hogsmede sorting it out. 'Mione and I are going to the ministry now. David said to tell you to meet him at your mother's, Tonks," Ron continued. "He was escorting the students there."

"Did they manage to find those involved?"

"Yes," it was Hermione's turn to speak. Her eyes were resting on Remus with barely hidden concern. "They will bring a list in tonight of the students. Remus, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Remus reassured. "Are you? The baby?"

"Fine," Hermione waved a dismissive hand. "Full moon is—"

"I am _fine_," Remus repeated again.

Tonks glanced towards him. She and Ginny had been sitting together, talking, trying to distract themselves. The fear had slowly faded from her and she was calm again. Well, calmer. Her mind, dulled and sluggish from the fading trauma of her child being hurt, forced itself to think when the full moon cycle was. It would be in three days… four maybe… She couldn't think straight. She could, however, see how pale he was, the dark circles under his eyes and the slump to his shoulders.

"Tonks? Tonks? Dora!" Ginny's voice made her jump and she managed a weak smile as she stared at the worried faces.

"I am fine. Honestly. I do this for a job. All the time."

"It doesn't generally involve your son being hurt," Remus pointed out. His arm tightened for an instant around his son. "Ron…"

The tall red haired man nodded. "Why don't I take you home? Make sure you get out at the right floo stop. All of that."

Tonks glared at him before nodding. "Yeah… Maybe."

"Teddy," Remus whispered. "Uncle Ron is going to take you and mummy home now. I will see you next week."

"You won't go away, Daddy?" Teddy's sleepy voice was a loud whisper.

"I won't go anywhere." Remus kissed his son and Teddy smiled before drowsily placing a kiss against Remus' lips.

Ron hoisted the child into his arms. "Merlin, Teddy, you are getting fat!"

Teddy giggled. "Not fat as you."

"Edward!" Tonks' horrified exclamation was drowned out by a relieved round of nervous laughter.

"Oh, don't scold him, Tonks," Hermione was grinning. "I've been telling him that for weeks!"

"Speak for yourself. Meet you in your office, Love?"

Hermione flicked his shoulder as she passed. "Mind you give Uncle Ron a good kick in the ribs, Teddy, for teasing me."

Teddy laughed again. "Daddy come too?"

"No, Cub," Remus' voice was warm, reassuring. "I have to stay here to help the students because they will all be scared too."

"And see you soon?"

"Very soon," Tonks promised. "Next week you are coming to stay with Daddy, have you forgotten, silly bear?"

Grinning the boy shook his head.

"Call me if he is upset," Remus pleaded. His eyes swept over his ex-wife's and he swallowed before managing a pained smile as first Tonks and then Ron and Teddy, vanished through the floo._ Be careful_ he longed to say. _Be careful and be safe. I cannot lose you. Not again. Not for eternity. _

* * *

Silence reigned over the staff room after Minerva had finished reading the names of the students out. Dismay was written across the faces of the professors. Severus was very pale. His jaw was clenched tightly and horror radiated off him in crashing waves. Over half of the students were his own Slytherins. Filius' face was buried in his hands, the remainder had been students he had known for their entire school life.

"What will happen to them?" Juliet, the Transfiguration teacher, leaned forward. "They won't be sent to Azkaban will they?"

"No," Minerva sighed. "They will be held and tried in the Ministry and then… Well, no one is sure."

"They knew what they were doing!" Mathias Willow, the professor or Ancient Runes and Apparition, an elderly, grey haired wizard who had taught two generations of the teachers in the room, was frowning.

"They are children!" Madam Pomfrey objected.

"Children who created havoc and hospitalised dozens of people!" Pomona Sprout reminded.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. His head throbbed and he could feel the strain of this horrible day rapidly catching up to him.

Harry was pacing, up and down the length of the room, hands clasped behind his back, looking absurdly like James Potter.

"Perhaps we should adjourn for the night. We have a school filled with frightened students that are going to need us to be strong." Rolanda Hooch spoke firmly. "Nothing we say is going to make a difference. Remus, your office will be flooded. It's nearly full moon, make sure you tell the students to come to the other professors and their prefects."

Remus nodded once and Harry's gaze locked on the werewolf with sudden, fierce intensity.

"Rolanda is right," Minerva rose. "Each of you need to be available. Classes will be cancelled tomorrow and we will talk to the students and let them process what has happened."

Instantly murmurs filled the room.

"Remus, let me take you back to your room." Harry crouched beside the werewolf and Remus' eyes took a moment to focus on the young man.

"I will do it, Potter," Severus' voice was harsh.

Harry frowned but Remus' frail hand pressing against his shoulder stilled any words. "You… and Ginny…"

Harry touched the hand on his shoulder for a moment before he rose and nodded, following departing professors, leaving Severus and Remus to move silently side by side down the long corridors.

"I should have been there," Remus was the first to break the silence and his voice was ragged. They were in his sitting room, Severus had eased the werewolf onto his bed and he was propped against a dozen pillows, the ache in his back finally easing with the various potions that Severus had dosed him with.

Severus' head jerked up.

"I should have been there. What if… what if… If I had been there. I could have…"

"Your being there would have made no difference to Nymphadora's safety or Teddy's safety."

"It may have…"

"No, it wouldn't have." Severus stared morosely at his hands.

"It's not your fault," Remus whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"It isn't your fault."

"They were my students!"

"Mine too," Remus reminded. "Several of them have come to me over the years…"

"I told you that you were too trusting."

"Perhaps I should not have come back."

Remus flinched. "No. You are the only person who could have managed to pull this school back from… from the brink of… Merlin, I don't know. This school needs you, Severus. You are a good teacher. A strong mentor. Despite what you think, your students are fond of you. You are a good leader for them."

"A good leader would have known who these individuals were."

"It is illegal to read your students minds."

"That is not what I meant!"

"Yes, you should have been able to pick the traitors from a group. An effective plan. Perhaps when you finally work out how to do that you could send me back in time so I can nab Peter Pettigrew?"

Severus let out a loud breath.

"Ah, you concede defeat."

"Only if you concede that your being there would not have helped either Nymphadora or Teddy."

Remus was silent for a long time.

"But of course, being the self-deprecating werewolf—"

"Oh, shut up," Remus half smiled. "I… why today, Severus? Why today?"

"Because today hurts us more than anything else imaginable. Today when memories are at their worst."

"There is no word from those injured?"

"No, but that could be a good thing. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. The students must be allowed to come tomorrow."

"Remus, full moon is in three days."

"Ah, is it? I wondered why my entire body was starting to ache."

Severus sent him a withering glare. "If you tear yourself to shreds don't blame me."

"I will blame you for it is your potion that keeps me sane."

"I see your sense of humour is returning." Severus rose and his eyes flittered over the heavily lined face. "Rest, if you insist on seeing students for the next day or two then you will need all the sleep you can get."

Remus nodded once. "Severus!" He called the potions master back. "Thank you."

Severus frowned. "You don't need to thank me, Remus, you would have come to the conclusion that you are not responsible for them being hurt. Eventually."

The long black robes swirled around the man as he strode from the room, shutting the door softly behind him.


	14. Chapter 13

_Thank you to my reviewers. Reviews make my day! To my Guest Reviewer, I did love the idea of it being Andromeda instead of Bellatrix that cast the curse to take Tonks' memories! However, even though Andromeda doesn't like Remus, I don't think she would have done that to her daughter because Tonks has lost so much because of it. Brilliant idea though! And thank you for reviewing! _

The letter was waiting for Remus when he woke. It came as a faint shock, in a way, to see the writing that was slowly becoming familiar to him and his eyes scanned the hastily penned words while compassion rose in his heart.

_Professor Lupin,_

_Forgive the intrusion. I saw Ian at the memorial yesterday. I couldn't go to him. Not at first. I was afraid. I don't think I could live if my son turned his back on me. _

_But then there was the attack and I was pushed aside. I didn't see him. I looked for him after but the students were all back in Hogwarts! I could not find out if he was well or not. _

_Please, his mother will not write to me, but please. Is he safe? Was he hurt? I cannot bear the thought of him being hurt! The boy has been through enough hell already._

_Please, Professor, I know that I have no right to send this to you but I need to know if my son is safe. He is the only good thing that I have left in this world. The only pure that remains. _

_Please, send me word of my son._

_Kiaran Doyle_

The words had been written with an obviously blunt pencil, on the back of a grimy, crumpled piece of paper that had clearly seen better days. Remus had, of course, sent a prompt reply, informing the distraught father that Ian was safe, that he had not been harmed, and that Remus himself had spoken to the boy before he had gone to Gryffindor tower, that Ian was well. He could only imagine the agony the father must have gone through. His arms ached to hold his son, to kiss him again and to see for himself that the gash that had been healing when Teddy had left was completely gone. He had seen his son, held him, reassured himself of his safety and yet Kiaran Doyle had none of that. He had not seen his son for three years. He constantly pulled away from the boy, afraid that his affection would only serve Ian's destruction, a feeling that Remus far too understood of. He had written occasionally to Kiaran, telling him of Ian's progress, or informing him that his son was under the assumption that both his parents hated him and sending writing supplies with an owl and a simple message that to write to his son, Kiaran should accept just enough help to ensure Ian didn't fret himself about his father.

Remus sighed as he stared at the letter on his desk. He could remember this feeling all too well. The feeling that you should stay away from those you love to prevent them being hurt was something that various people had been forced to contend with. Something that, for thirteen years when he had been completely alone, had overwhelmed him. He frowned as he studied the letter. Perhaps… His eyes flickered to the clock and he carefully folded the letter and placed it in a drawer. It was not the time to be thinking of right now. It would be something that needed thought, a great deal of thought, and with students who were shattered and terrified by the attack, Remus knew he could not afford to be distracted.

Remus was drinking tea when the knock came on the door. "Come in," he was not surprised at the early morning visit. Breakfast was not for another half hour but he had insisted that Giant help him up early. He had barely slept and exhaustion hung heavily on him. The early arrival of a bedraggled owl and a frantic father's pleas that tore at Remus' heart did not help.

Eustace entered the room. He was pale and his eyes flickered around the room.

"Come and sit down. Tea?"

Nodding, Eustace sank into a chair.

"Eustace?"

"I… It was exactly like… What happened! That first time... I could see..."

Remus winced. "I hear that you worked hard to protect the younger students. Were you hurt?"

"Not seriously. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. Was Teddy all right? I saw him with his mother."

"Yes. Teddy is fine. Eustace, look at me."

The young Ravenclaw reluctantly met his professor's gaze.

"Talk to me."

"Why did they do it? Why? Hasn't this world suffered enough? Why do they keep having to do stuff like this! I mean, it was pointless! People were hurt for no good reason! There were children, babies there and they were being attacked. It was a memorial, Professor, a place to remember those who had died and what people had lost! And then they came! They came and they… they…"

"They destroyed something that should have been pure?"

"Yes. The little kids were so scared. The common room was a mess last night. I suppose they all were but…" Hurt flashed across his face. "They were my friends!"

Remus nodded. "I know."

"They were people I trusted! I thought they were good people, Professor! And…"

"They betrayed you."

A silent nod.

Remus sighed. "I don't think anything I say can make it better, Eustace. It is not going to be easy. People will look to you as a prefect, as a seventh year and they will rely on you. But you must not allow the pressure to destroy you."

"I didn't want to see that again, to hear people screaming and falling and being hurt." A shudder rippled through the long framed young man.

Remus winced. "No," he agreed. "And you should never have seen it as such a young child, but you are a strong young man. I know you can get through this. You have to focus on the fact that there is so much good in your life."

"Focus on the fact that I can make a difference?"

Remus smiled. "Exactly."

"Can I ask you something?" He looked awkward suddenly and Remus nodded warily.

"How did you do it? After the first war? How did you go and fight again? Knowing what you had lost."

Remus relaxed a little. "Because I had lost people I loved in the first war and I did not want their deaths to be in vain, because I wanted to protect others and at the time, fighting with the Order was the way to do it."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

Eustace nodded. "I don't think I could do it," he confessed. "I don't think I could see so much death and destruction twice over."

"But you have," Remus reminded gently.

"But… I couldn't go and be an auror or anything!"

Remus smiled. "But you can do other things and I know you, Eustace, you will do other things to make this world a better place."

The teenager shrugged. He glanced over his shoulder as another knock sounded on the door and Epius appeared.

Eustace rose. "Thanks, Professor."

"Will you come back if you need to talk?"

Eustace nodded. He hesitated as he passed Epius before slapping the Slytherin's back. "School unity."

Epius, relaxing visibly nodded once before the door shut behind the Ravenclaw.

"Everyone is going to blame us."

"Hello, Epius, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't."

"No, I didn't think so." A flick of his wand and a cup of hot tea found its way into Epius' hands.

"No one here will blame you, Lad. Sit down."

Epius sank into a seat. "What was Middlemarch doing here?"

"I thought you liked Eustace?"

Epius, his Slytherin armour drawn around him like a shield, shrugged.

Remus sighed. "Epius…" He studied the young man for a long moment. He wondered if he had the energy to deal with the anger that radiated off Epius in waves. Eustace had been easy to handle, make the boy talk about what happened, reassure him, but this anger… It was all too familiar. The tug of the approaching full moon was wearing on him… and it wasn't even breakfast.

Epius stared at the cup before his eyes slowly lifted to meet Remus'. A small frown. "Are you all right, Professor?"

"Full moon is in two nights," Remus said simply.

Epius' frown deepened and Remus wondered if it would be his obvious frailty that would break down the anger of the teenager.

"I…" Epius closed his eyes. "It's my fault."

"Did you don the robes of Death Eaters? Did you cast the Fiendfyre?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then I do not see how it is your fault?"

"I should have known who was involved."

"You Slytherins are all the same." Remus muttered.

A confused look. "What…"

"It's nothing. Epius, it is not your fault. You are not responsible for the attack. You are, however responsible for what happens next. You are responsible for bringing this school together and, once you have left Hogwarts, ultimately you are responsible for making this world a better place. So what happened yesterday, or for the last six months, is not your fault."

"I don't know what I want to do with my life after Hogwarts. I mean. I plan to go to university and study law, or politics or something. But… I don't truly know what I want to do and this…" he hesitated. "This reminds me that life isn't necessarily long. I want to do something that will make a difference. That will change the world."

"And you will." Remus reassured. "But, ultimately, you have to remember, that what happened is not your fault and you cannot blame yourself."

Epius glanced down at the cup and was surprised to see that over the course of their conversation he had managed to drain his tea. "I feel like my dreams make me feel as if I think too much of myself."

"Rubbish, you are an intelligent young man you have a great deal of potential if you care to find it."

Epius half smiled. "The prefects are meeting to see what we can do to help the school."

"Good. You will need to present a united front."

Epius nodded. "Yes. I suppose it is time for breakfast. Shall I walk up with you?"

"No, you run ahead, I will see you in the Great Hall." Remus waited until Epius had closed the door behind him before he allowed his head to fall back. It was too close to the full moon. The emotions that would be swirling around the Great Hall would be overwhelming and he wondered wearily if he could manage to remain focused on his students over the next days, when all his body craved was rest and peace.

* * *

Remus glanced over the Great Hall. He sighed softly. It had been two days since the attack and the emotions that still seethed amongst the students surprised none of the professors. Several had been allowed to go home for the weekend and Minerva had relaxed the rules, allowing students to mingle freely, to grieve and to process the shock that the viscous attack had left. Every professor had had an almost constant stream of students through their doors and the few wives and husbands of the professors who lived at the school had found themselves reaching out to the students to provide any sense of comfort that could be gained.

"Remus?" Harry's voice was low.

"Mmm?"

"You all right?"

"Fine."

Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the monosyllabic answers and Remus forehead a tired smile to his white lips.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'll not see students tomorrow and it will be enough rest."

Harry frowned and glanced back towards the student body. "Don't make yourself ill, will you."

"I am fine," he repeated again, wearily.

Severus, beside him, slanted a disbelieving look to his friend. "Tell me, Remus, how many students have you seen since yesterday morning? I was informed by a house elf that both days you had students in your office before breakfast."

Remus frowned. "I was not aware that you were still spying, Severus."

Harry looked startled by the sharp edge to Remus' voice but a flicker of amusement crossed the Potions Master's face. "Yes, well, when your carelessness has the potential to ruin the delicate process of my potions I believe I have every right to spy."

Remus closed his eyes. "I am sorry," his apology was soft.

A faint huff of amusement. "I am surprised that your temper has not frayed before now. If I recall, at school, you were quite bad tempered in the days before the full moon."

"I hope that I have learned to control my moods a little more now than I did when I was sixteen."

"I believe that your friends—"

A sharp look from Remus silenced the words and Severus' amusement was more obvious now.

"Stop baiting me," Remus growled when Harry had turned to Ginny.

"I am giving you someone to vent your feelings on," Severus murmered as he sipped his tea.

"A fact I am fully aware of and still disapprove of." Remus murmered. Students were beginning to leave the hall in trickles and Remus knew it would not be long until there would be a knock on his office door and another student entered, needing to talk to him about the fear they had felt and the destruction they had seen. There were too many empty spots in the Great Hall now. The students, whose fates were still unknown, were missing and the seats they usually occupied remained empty. Minerva had been at the Ministry once, in search of information, only to be told that the students were only allowed to see their parents and their legal representation. She had returned to Hogwarts with a heavy heart. Generations of students destroyed blindly following one man. One man whose sole goal had been to destroy the good in the world and to leave lives ruined and in chaos.

* * *

Ian waited until the two Ravenclaw girls had left the office before he had slowly made his way in. He winced at the sight of his professor's pale face but his smile answered Remus when the werewolf met his eyes.

"Tea?"

Ian couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "How m-many t-t-t-times have you asked that question?"

Remus chuckled softly. "A few," he admitted. "I thought I would see you earlier than today?"

Ian shrugged. "I knew everyone w-would w-want t-t-to t-t-t-t-… speak with you."

Remus frowned. "You are always welcome here, Ian. You know that."

The Gryffindor nodded quickly. "I know." He seated himself opposite Remus desk. "Dad sent me a letter."

"Yes, he said he was going to." Remus agreed, watching the young face closely.

"He wrote you?"

"Yesterday morning. He said that he had seen you are the memorial but then the attack…"

Ian swallowed. "He s-sounded sc-scared."

A half smile crossed the werewolf's face. "You are his son, he was terrified for you."

"Why didn't he come to speak with me?"

Remus frowned. "Ian… your father…" Remus smothered a cough and his face seemed to grow a little paler. "Your father is terrified."

"Of what?"

Remus' eyes were gentle, compassionate. "Of you. He is terrified that you will reject him."

"B-but—"

"Ian, he lost everything when that werewolf bit him. You are the only good he has left in his life and he has not seen you for a long time. He is simply afraid that you will see him as the rest of the world does."

"B-but he is my Dad!"

"I know." Remus' eyes closed briefly and he struggled to open them again. "But he is a werewolf, and we are one of the most feared… and hated…" His voice faltered and Ian frowned.

"Professor? Are you all r-right?"

"Only a little tired. You should write to him, Ian. And tell him you are quiet well. Tell him how your felt and let him chase away your fears."

Ian nodded. "I wrote t-to t-tell him I w-was ok this m-morning. It was frightening," he admitted. He was watching the werewolf's ashen face very closely. "Thank you for t-t-talking, Professor. I g-guess I d-didn't really understand how he w-would feel. Is…. Is it worse like that b-because it's full moon?"

Remus looked pleased "You have done your research. Yes, emotions are higher and much more difficult to contain around the full moon."

Ian nodded. He rose. "Thank you, Professor. C-c-c— May I come and see you after the full moon?"

"You are always welcome. Will you send in the next student to me, Ian?"

A deep frown crossed the teenager's face before he slowly nodded. He paused at the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder to ensure Remus was not looking at him before, glancing almost apologetically at Eustace who was leaning against the wall, he called out: "N-n-no one is here, Professor."

Eustace frowned sharply and straightened by Ian held his finger to his lips before shutting the door firmly behind him.

"He l-looks s-s-s-sick," The Gryffindor's stutter increased with his nervousness.

Eustace's face softened and the anger faded. "I'm not surprised. What's your name?"

"Ian Doyle."

"And how were you planning on ensuring he stayed alone for the afternoon?"

Ian shifted and looked away.

Eustace settled onto a bench, his eyes were kind. "I promise not to bite."

Ian glanced up again before bravely squaring his shoulders. "I w-w-was g-going t-t-to p-post a n-notice at the d-d-door t-telling st-students that they c-c-couldn't go in and then f-find Professor Potter."

"Ah, a clever Gryffindor then. I've seen you. You are almost always alone." Eustace looked over the younger boy curiously. "Or often speaking with Professor Lupin."

Ian shifted uncomfortably.

"There are a few of my Ravenclaws who tell me you are quite talented at potions. You should talk to them. Now. Why don't I stand guard and ensure no student goes past? They won't question a prefect. And you can find Professor Potter?"

Ian nodded turned and began walking away before he hesitated. "My father is a werewolf," there was an edge to his voice that made Eustace raise an eyebrow.

"So is Professor Lupin."

"That d-doesn't matter t-to some people."

"I see. The clearly your prefects aren't doing a very good job." Eustace winked. "Go find Professor Potter. I will see what I can do about the idiots who think that sort of stuff matters."

* * *

Harry was sitting at his desk staring at a sheet of paper with the list of names of the students who had created so much of a disturbance. His head ached. Word from the ministry was grim. No one truly knew what to do with the thirty students who had caused so much fear and destruction. It was luck that had meant no life had been lost. Luck.

There was a knock on the door and he straightened. "Come in." He thought his office had been almost as busy as Remus' the last few days. Almost.

Harry smiled as Ian entered. "Doyle, what can I do for you?"

Ian swallowed and his eyes dropped to the floor. It was rare he approached the professors to talk, conversations were never started by the shy Gryffindor and Harry was trying hard to conceal his surprise.

"Doyle?" Harry prompted. He wished he had Remus' patient kindness. The werewolf was the only one who Ian really talked to.

"I… I w-was j-j-just with Professor Lupin," Ian spoke haltingly. His concern for Remus made him look up. "I… He d-d-doesn't l-look well, sir."

Harry frowned.

"He is … Full m-m-moon is t-t-t-to close."

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is. He mentioned your father was quite worried about you. Have you written to him?"

Nodding quickly Ian shifted. "This m-morning. Eustace Middlemarch is at Professor Lupin's door."

"He looks that bad, does he?"

Ian nodded. "I… I d-d-didn't know who else t-t-t-to t-t-tell." He looked almost pleadingly at his defence professor.

"Thank you, Doyle." Harry rose. "I will go down to Professor Lupin's office now. It was good of you to come and find me."

Ian's eyes met Harry's suddenly. "Professor Lupin is the only p-person who I can t-talk to."

Harry felt a fissure of shame shoot through him. "You can always talk to me. My door is always open for you. I will send word once Professor Lupin is comfortable. Remus is lucky to have students like you."

Ian flushed slightly before Harry guided him from the room and shut the door to his office.

* * *

"Your students are worried about you." Harry announced. "And with good reason. You look like death."

Remus lifted his face and stared numbly at Harry.

Harry swore softly and strode across the room. "No wonder Doyle looked worried." A Patronus formed from his wand tip and vanished from the room. "Minerva will announce that you are not to be disturbed for the next four days."

"What about Ian?" Remus whispered.

"He came to me a few minutes ago worried about you." Harry bent and carefully lifted the werewolf.

Remus bit back a moan and Harry could feel the tension that radiated through the frail body in his arms. He hated full moon. Easing Remus onto the bed he made a helpless movement. "Do you need Snape?"

Remus shook his head slightly. "It's not so bad, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Not so bad? I am the queen of Sheba." He began to rummage through the box of potions beside Remus' bed.

Remus, propped by pillows, pressed a trembling hand against his side. "I'm just… tired."

Harry nodded slightly. "It's been a bad week; I wish you had not pushed yourself so hard though. Here, pain potion."

Remus swallowed that bitter potion with a grimace.

Harry bent and helped the werewolf shift against the pillows. A few lines smoothed from the pallid face.

"Giant is going to bring tea in; I met him in the hallway. You are going to be forced to endure my company for a few hours until I am happy you are comfortable."

A small smile touched Remus' face. "I always enjoy your company," his voice showed his exhaustion.

"A mutual feeling," Harry reassured. He poured the tea that the house elf had supplied and his back was to Remus when a sharp inhalation made him turn quickly.

Spasms sent tremors running through Remus' right leg and Harry pressed his hand over the werewolf's knee.

"Here, the anti-spasm potion. I should have given it to you straight away."

Remus shook his head mutely until the spams finally eased and his leg lay limp, useless again.

"This full moon is worse than most," Harry sounded worried. "Is it just because you are tired?"

"Yes."

"I am going to stretch your muscles out and then you need to rest." Harry couldn't conceal his worry and Remus nodded.

It was easier to let Harry take over, to let Harry ease the excruciating pain in his frail body. "Summer is coming…" Remus whispered finally as Harry worked to ease the bunched muscles in the crippled legs.

"And the full moons get longer. You need to rest for longer than before. It's good that holidays are coming up. This has been a hard few terms."

"Not just for me." Remus murmered.

"No, but you have been pushing yourself. And full moons are getting longer. You need to rest more."

"I hate being the frail, cripple, werewolf," Remus muttered and Harry could hear the bitter tone.

"It was easier when you were younger wasn't it?"

"I was younger; it was easier to recover from. I also didn't have silver lodged in my spine."

Harry snorted at the dry humour. "I suppose the silver makes a difference," he agreed. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm. Thank you, Harry."

"I wish you had told me how bad things were, Remus." Harry murmured as he drew a blanket over the fragile form.

"I will be all right," Remus reassured. "And I don't want you fussing over me all the time."

Harry rolled his eyes before he settled beside the bed and took a fragile hand in his to begin the usual massage.

"How is Fleur?" Remus asked as his body began to slowly relax.

"Still shaken but she and the baby are both ok."

"And George?"

"Charlie says he is quiet but no more than usual. He also says that Angelina has hardy left the Burrow and that she seems more shaken than usual."

"Is it any wonder? How is Ginny?"

"Planning to tie you up after the full moon and make sure you don't make yourself ill?"

Remus half smiled. "You children fuss too much."

"Luna wants to come and see you too. She said something about the Nargles and you working too hard."

A broader smile broke across his face. "She and Neville are happy? I haven't seen him as much."

"He is side-tracked with her; I think he spends every spare moment with her."

"Good. He deserves happiness."

Harry studied Remus' face. "When do you see Teddy next?"

"Next weekend. Tonks helped him write me a letter today." Remus motioned wearily to the robes that Harry had cast aside and the younger man turned to retrieve the colourful picture that was tucked inside the pocket of his robes closest to his heart.

Harry smiled. "He's all right then?" He handed the note over and Remus' aching hands smoothed the paper.

"So far," Remus frowned. "He's just at the age… and… I…"

"He will be fine," Harry reassured. "He has you and that means that he will be fine."

Remus smiled and closed his eyes. "Tell me, has young Jamie slept through the night yet? I swear every day he grows more."

"Doesn't he?" Harry beamed. "I think he is the cutest kid in the universe. Apart from Teddy of course. He smiled yesterday! Ginny said it was wind, but I was pulling faces at him so I think it was a real smile. And I think that he is smarter than Ginny thinks."

Remus nodded gravely. He could feel exhaustion pulling him towards sleep and Harry's voice talking of his son, dropping lower and lower, purposefully, the werewolf knew, until finally, sleep overcame the werewolf and Harry was left staring at the man who should have raised him. The man who had made himself ill because he cared so much for the students of the school.

* * *

Teddy's screams rent the air and Tonks stumbled into her son's bedroom, David behind her.

"Teddy, sweetheart! Lumos!" Tonks scooped her son into her arms. "Teddy bear, wake up! It's all right. Mummy is here. Mummy is here."

"Mummy!" Teddy's voice was pitched high with terror. "Mummy, Mummy! Make the bad people go away! Make the bad people go away!"

"Oh, Teddy bear, it's all right, there are no bad people. Mummy is here, mummy and David are here."

"Make the bad people go away!" Teddy wailed as he clung to his mother's silken pyjama top. He was sobbing, his small body quaking with the force of his terror.

"Bring him back to bed with us, Nymph," David whispered, reached to smooth a hand over Teddy's light brown hair.

Tonks nodded and rose, her son clinging to her, as she followed David back to their bedroom. Teddy's sobs echoed in the quiet of the house and she snuggled him close, kissing the top of his head as she tried to soothe the terror of his dreams.

"Mummy! Made the bad people go away."

"The bad people are all gone, Teddy Bear," Tonks whispered as she settled under the sheet and cuddled her son close. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise, the bad people are all gone."

"I smellded the fire," Teddy whimpered. "I don't want to smell fire anymore."

Tonks' arms convulsed around her son. "It's ok, baby, Mummy won't let them hurt you again."

"I want Daddy!" Teddy wailed and Tonks winced.

"Daddy is sleeping at the moment, we can see him in a few days though."

"No! No! I want Daddy!" Teddy's tears, which had slowed, began to flow faster again.

Tonks pressed her lips to her son's forehead and frowned. "He feels like he has a temperature."

Reaching over, David brushed hair of the child's cheek. "Maybe that's why he is unsettled? He could be coming down with something? And the bad dreams are normal."

"Yes." They had both been expecting nightmares.

"I want daddy!"

"Teddy, sweetheart, we can't see Daddy," Tonks spoke very gently. "Daddy isn't well so we must let him rest. Remember how Daddy told you he gets sick when the moon is round?"

Teddy nodded, the tears continued to follow silvery tracks down his flushed face.

"Well, the moon is round tomorrow night so Daddy needs lots of rest."

"I want to see Daddy!" Teddy wailed again. "I want to see Daddy! I am scared I want to see Daddy!"

Helpless looks were exchanged above his head and David shrugged helplessly.

Teddy was trembling and Tonks sighed softly. "Teddy, it's ok. You are ok."

"I want Daddy!"

Biting her lip Tonks nodded. "All right, Sweetheart. But you have to wait until morning. In the morning we can go and see Daddy."

Teddy relaxed visibly but his hold on his mother didn't loosen. "Stay here?" He whispered and relief entered the small face when Tonks kissed his nose.

"Of course you can stay here, Teddy bear. How about, David tells us a story while we go back to sleep?"

Teddy nodded eagerly and David sighed. "All right, but you can't tease my stories, Teddy, I am not very good at them. Promise?"

A soft, rather wet, giggle broke from the child. "Promise."

"Right," David pulled Tonks and Teddy into his arms. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Tonks stepped through the floo and frowned as she glanced around the empty sitting room. Teddy, un-naturally quiet and subdued in her arms sniffled miserably. "Daddy," his voice was plaintive and she smiled at him reassuringly. He had woken, minus the fever, but with a definite cold and his misery was hearbreaking.

"Remus?" She called out, softly, worried that they would be disturbing his sleep.

"In here." He sounded tired and worried.

Entering his bedroom, Tonks frowned in dismay at the sight of the ashen face that seemed as pale as the pillow slips behind him.

"Teddy?" Worry coated the tired voice and Teddy brightened a little.

"Daddy!"

"Be gentle," Tonks warned, un-necessarily, as she crossed the room and set her son on the bed. She watched Remus open his arms and their son curl against his father's chest, clinging tightly to his shirt in small, fisted hands.

"Daddy! The bad people wanted to hurt me! And there was fire! And I was scared! I wanted you and I was scared!" The words tumbled from the child's lips and Remus' eyes met Tonks'.

"Nightmare," she explained softly.

Remus winced. "You are quite safe, Teddy. I promise. Quite safe."

"I feel yucky. Mummy said you were sick 'cause the moon is big. Are you sick, Daddy?"

Another worried look.

"He woke up with a cold," Tonks explained softly. "It's not too bad, just enough to make him miserable."

"Are you sick, Daddy?" Teddy repeated, peering up at his father through worried green eyes.

"Only a little bit," Remus reassured, and Tonks could see the lie in his words. "Remember Daddy told you that he gets sick when the moon is big."

"Now Teddy is sick too."

Remus nodded. "You will be better soon, though."

"Will you get better?"

"Yes, but I get sick again next time the moon is big."

"I sawded the fire, Daddy. I was really, really scared. And I screamed and screamed and screamed." Teddy shivered and Remus' arms tightened.

"I'm sorry," Tonks whispered. She didn't know what to do and watched the father and son felt almost like an intrusion.

"For what?"

"You need to be resting. I can only imagine how exhausted you must be…"

"I am never too tired or busy for Teddy." Remus' voice held a faint edge and Tonks nodded.

"Of course."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, cub?"

"I don't want the bad people to hurt me!"

"I know, you are very brave, you know. Can you tell me about your bad dream?"

Teddy, sniffling softly, before rubbing his running nose against Remus' shoulder, nodded.

Tonks stepped back. "I…" She felt awkward. "I might duck out and speak with Minerva."

Remus studied her closely. "You aren't worried about leaving me with Teddy?"

A rueful look crossed the young witch's face. "I was an idiot for ever worrying about that," she said simply. "Send a Patronus if you need me. Teddy, you stay here with Daddy, all right?"

Teddy nodded, content and sleepy as he lay in the shelter of his father's protective embrace. "Mummy made me chocolate," he informed his father. "And David telled us stories after the bad people scared me."

"Chocolate and stories are very good," Remus agreed.

Tonks swallowed before flashing him a smile and hastily fleeing the room. She paused, in the doorway, and watched as her son reached to touch a scar on Remus' cheek. Despite the exhaustion that was clear in the black bruises under Remus' eyes and the hollows of his cheeks that denounced the full moon drawing rapidly closer, his eyes were gentle, his attention focused solely on the child in his arms. It was the most precious moment to witness.

"I missed you when I was scared, Daddy," Teddy informed and Remus turned to kiss the small hand before gently replying.

"I miss you too, Cub. Now, what was your bad dream about? Think you can tell Daddy?"


	15. Chapter 14

_So I am going to start putting months on the top of each chapter to give a rough idea of how much I skip ahead/ a base timeline! Mainly to keep track of all the Weasley babies!_

_Thank you to those who reviewed! I love reviews!_

_And thank you to KekuleSalvador who listens to my endless plots and gives me brilliant ideas! Like the pranks in this chapter!_

**_July_**

"Eustace!" Teddy launched himself at the Ravenclaw Prefect and was thrown into the air.

"Ah, last exam finished?" Remus smiled up at the two seventh years who stood before him.

Two, twin expression of relief broke across Epius and Eustace's faces. "Merlin, yes!"

"How do you think you went?"

Epius shrugged. "All right, I think. Professor Potter doesn't give much away with the practical exam for defence, but I wasn't disarmed so I suppose it was a success."

"As long as they are high marks for university I don't care," Eustace admitted.

"You have both applied then?"

"Yes. Turns out we want the same course load. Two years in university and then a year internship at the ministry."

"Politics?"

"Yes, sir." Epius folded himself into a chair and watched with a look of almost envy as Eustace settled onto the floor beside Teddy who was eagerly explaining the castle that he and Remus were building.

"You can join them, you know."

"I…" He shrugged. "I was wondering… You…. Can I write to you next year?"

Eustace looked up quickly. "What a stupid question," he scoffed good naturedly. "Professor Lupin won't be able to get rid of us! You don't mind do you, sir, having two hanger-oners about?"

"I would be disappointed if I didn't hear or see from you after you leave Hogwarts!" Remus spoke mildly.

Epius relaxed. "Middlemarch and I were talking about getting a flat together." A sudden grin. "Nothing says school unity like being house-mates!"

Remus looked amused. "I think it is a brilliant idea. Shall I have to worry about you, two young men in London?"

"Not likely!" Eustace grinned from his place on the floor. "I plan on beating him with every class."

"You wish, Ravenclaw! You will go down!"

Teddy looked between the two teenagers. "Are they arguing, Daddy?"

Eustace stooped to look the child in the eye. "Epius and I are just teasing each other. We are friends. We won't argue."

Teddy relaxed visibly.

"He is jumpy since the attack," Remus acknowledged.

"That reminds me!" Eustace shifted over as Epius joined them on the floor and Remus smiled slightly at the absurd sight of two tall teenagers listening to the six year old.

"That boy…. A Gryffindor. He stutters. Fourth year?"

"Ian Doyle," Remus guessed.

"I like Ian," Teddy observed.

"Yes! Seems like a nice kid, I had a few words to the idiots that make up Gryffindor's prefects. He will be left alone. Does he fly, do you know? Wood tells me that there will be Quidditch trials for next year. Might help him? I had a word with a few Ravenclaws in his year too. They are good kids, just need a push. He shouldn't worry about things."

"When did you decide to do all this?" Remus asked. "I am impressed."

"That full moon after the attack I was waiting outside to talk to you. He told me in no uncertain terms that I was to leave you alone because you were ill. I thought if he had the guts to speak to a prefect like that then he was probably a Gryffindor after all and was just being held back because he didn't think much of himself. Then he told me his father was a werewolf." A faint snort. "As if that would make a difference to me."

"It makes a difference to many in this school," Remus pointed out gently. "And Ian has had many cruel things said to him."

"Do you hear it? From students?" Epius was frowning.

"Once, not so long ago, I resigned from Hogwarts as a teacher because of what I am. So yes, Epius, people do still care. You must not make the mistake of thinking that because I am here that werewolves are respected or liked. But you must also not make the mistake of thinking that because I am as I am then all are good. They are people and there are good and bad people and it will be that way for eternity."

"It still shouldn't make a difference with friends," Eustace spoke firmly. "Doyle shouldn't be isolated just because his father is a werewolf. People need to stop being idiots."

Remus half smiled. "And so speaks the next generation of politicians. Perhaps between the two of you, you shall change the wizarding world."

* * *

"It's going to be a girl!" Hermione's announcement brought Ginny to her feet and she was hugging her friend instantly.

"That's wonderful! You must be so excited!"

Hermione, laughing, nodded. "We are! We told Molly yesterday and I swear that she has already gone and bought yards of pink fabric."

Harry laughed. "Ron! A father to a girl!"

"I know," Ron pulled a face. "I don't know how I am going to survive with a girl! I mean… a girl!"

Remus' lips twitched as he watched Harry convulsive with laughter.

"Is the nursery all finished? I can help you!" Ginny looked excited. "It will be so brilliant! And now that school is over for the year we can make Harry help us!"

"Hey! I have six weeks of not doing anything to look forward to!"

Ginny sent him a stern look before she leaned over to adjust the bib that was tucked under a sleeping Jamie's chin. A dribble of milk had trickled down his chin and she smiled at the sleepy content on his peaceful face. Looking up her eyes met Remus'.

"He complains a lot doesn't he?"

"Exactly like his father," Remus confessed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is everyone coming to the Burrow for dinner tonight?"

"Yes." Ron leaned back against the tree he was sitting against. "It's the last dinner before Percy and Audrey get married so Mum wants to make it special. You are coming too, aren't you, Remus?"

"Yes, of course I am."

Hermione glanced over at the werewolf curiously. "Ron, weren't you going to show Harry your new broom?"

Both men were on their feet in an instant. "Yes. Right. We'll be off then!"

Ginny stared after them, a look of envy on her face for a moment.

"You can go too, if you want. Remus and I will watch Jamie?"

"Oh," Ginny jumped and then blushed. "No. it's all right. I should stay here."

A long, appraising look was passed over Ginny before Hermione turned her attention back to Remus. "Are you all right? You seem very distracted."

"I am fine," Remus reassured firmly.

"Teddy is all right?"

"He seems to be picking up more colds than usual. Twice in two months now. But yes, the nightmares seem to be easing…"

"Good." Hermione looked relieved. "Has Professor McGonagall found someone to take over the lower years potions classes?"

"Yes. I am not sure of her name though, a witch who is about Charlie's age, I believe. She has been teaching Potions in America the last few years."

"What does Professor Snape think of it?"

Amusement lit Remus' face. "He will have to learn to live with it."

* * *

"I wish you would come and stay with us during the holidays," Harry's voice was low as he handed Remus a glass of Molly's lemonade. "Gin and I don't like thinking of you on your own at Hogwarts all summer."

"Hardly on my own," Remus objected to an argument he had heard many times. "Severus is there, and Minerva for part of it. And Filch."

A grin crossed the young man's face. "Yes, I am sure Filch provides good company. But seriously, Remus, we would love to have you stay. We have the room."

Remus' face softened. "You and Ginny are very sweet, but my answer is the same. I am happy at the school. Besides, I will see you often. And Molly will not allow me to go to long without insisting I come for dinner."

Harry shook his head slightly. "Will you stay with us when Teddy comes to visit?"

Remus brightened suddenly. "It appears as though Tonks and David completely trust me with him. Tonks told me last time she brought Teddy around that having someone stay nearby was completely stupid. She had seen me with him the day of the full moon and had no doubts as to his safety."

Harry nodded. "It's about time. It was stupid the idea that you couldn't look after him."

"I can hardly blame her," Remus observed mildly. "It's getting much harder for me to hold Jamie now, he wiggles too much and I don't have the strength or dexterity to catch him should he decide to pitch of my lap. You cannot tell me that it does not worry you."

Harry frowned. "It doesn't. You can cast spells faster than anyone I know. I don't fear for the safety of my son because I know that you will do anything in your power to protect him."

Remus studied the young man's face closely. "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

Harry grinned. "Now. Come and stay with us."

"No," Remus spoke firmly. "I truly do appreciate the thought, Harry, you are as dear to me as a son, but let me have my independence."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stubborn werewolf," he muttered. "Ron and I are organising a Quidditch game. Come watch?"

"Maybe later, I want to talk to George."

Harry nodded before sprinting away, swinging Teddy onto his shoulders as he ran past his god-son, the laughter of young people rising clear in the summer air.

George took the seat that Harry had abandoned. "Bill said you have been seeing Teddy more."

"Yes. Several times a week now and he stays every second weekend"

"Good."

Remus eyed the young man closely. "You look well, George."

A small smile crossed George's face. "I… Things are getting better. Angie is an angel."

"You are both very well suited."

"She is amazing. We… we are looking at places of our own now. Mum thinks it's a good thing. When she isn't sobbing about the last of her babies leaving home."

Remus laughed. "Where are you looking?"

"Close to here. Ange and I both like this area and we want to stay close to Mum. We found something we liked a few weeks ago and made an offer. We are just waiting to hear."

"That is excellent news!"

George half smiled. "I… There is more."

Remus raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"She… Angie is pregnant."

Remus' eyes widened. "So, congratulations are in order then?"

A smile that Remus had not seen for many years broke across George's face. "Yeah, I guess they are!"

* * *

David smiled as he watched Tonks wake slowly. "Hiya, Gorgeous."

"Why are you up so early?" She mumbled between kisses. "Teddy isn't here. We could be sleeping in."

"I thought we could go on a picnic seeing you claimed jealousy that Teddy was doing the same at the Weasley's today."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "But I am comfortable."

Laughing David pulled the sheet off her. "Come on. It will be worth it, I promise! I thought we could apparate down to Dover and sit on the cliffs and have a picnic. Just you and I. We haven't been on a date for ages."

"This is what happens when you date a woman with a kid," Tonks teased.

"I love the kid," David spoke seriously. "So dating his mum seemed like the logical choice to keep him around."

Tonks laughed and flung a pillow at him. "Watch it, you. Right. Picnic. I suppose we are buying food?"

"All organised." Clearing his throat, David looked suddenly nervous. "Wear something pretty, ok, Nymph? I will go pack the picnic basket. Red or white wine?"

Tonks sent him a suspicious look as she hunted in the closet for the requisite 'pretty something'. "Wine? On a picnic? Red."

"Right." He vanished from the room and she rolled her eyes at his departing figure. She smiled at the sight of one of Teddy's shoes mixed in with her own. He had been so excited to go and spend the weekend with his father. The novelty of seeing Remus several times a week had not worn off and each time he came home bursting with excitement at a new word he had learnt to spell, or something that Remus had taught him that fascinated the child. Shaking her head slightly she pulled a dress from the cupboard. Something pretty. She smiled and shook her head. Well, if something pretty her odd, but lovable wanted, well then, something pretty he would get.

* * *

"Oh, Merlin!" David stared at Tonks before he grinned. "Have I ever told you how incredibly gorgeous you are?"

Laughing, Tonks kissed him. "I am hungry, so stop gawking and lets go on a picnic! Your mysteriousness has intrigued me!"

"I always try to keep the mystery alive."

Tonks snickered and reached for his hand, stumbling as the familiar tug of apparition pulled them from their home to a picturesque cliff top the over looked the ocean.

"Oh, David! It's beautiful here!" Tonks spun around and stumbled again, David laughing as he grabbed her.

"Come on, you, let's go and sit down and eat. I can hear your stomach growling and I don't want to have to explain to Teddy how his mother perished of hunger."

"As long as he is fed I don't suppose he would miss me much." Tonks sounded woeful.

Rolling his eyes, David spread the picnic blanket and motioned for her to sit. A flick of his wand and food danced from the basket to spread itself over the picnic rug. Tonks watched him closely.

"This is nicely planned. Did you ask for Mum's help?"

A guilty look. "Maybe. She might have told me which foods to pick and… Well, you know… I'm terrible at these kinds of things! It's a guy thing."

Tonks laughed. "I think you are just lucky I don't remember anything about my first real dating experience." She teased.

David nodded instantly. "Very lucky," he winked at Tonks. "It means I get to make mistakes and you don't know how stupid I am being."

"Oh, I know." Tonks pretended to closely inspect her fingernails. "Believe me I know."

"Hey!" David threw a carrot stick at Tonks. "That's just mean." He poured her a glass of wine and shifted, the sudden nerves that had apparently vanished while they had been eating returning.

"What is it? David?"

"I have a question to ask you."

Tonks waited for a long moment before nudging him with her toe. "Go on then."

David rose and tugged her to her feet before he sank onto one knee and draw a gold band with a sparkling diamond cradled in a delicate gold basket. "Nymphadora Tonks, the moment I met you I thought you were the most incredibly interesting and wonderful woman I have ever met. You made me laugh. You faced adversity head on and never let the fact you had five years of your life wiped away ruin your life. I knew, from the moment I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Nymph, will you marry me?"

Tonks stared down at him before a smile spread across her face. "Yes! Yes!" With a shout of pleasure, David slid the ring onto her finger and lifted her into the air. Swinging her around he finally paused and their lips met. "You have made me the happiest man alive!"

* * *

"Where are the children?" Fleur' sudden question made a kitchen full of adults look at one another warily.

"I think they are outside," Ron shrugged. "They looked like they were heading out that way."

Hermione sent him a sudden, suspicious look. "What did you do?"

Ron's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything!"

Harry choked and Ginny turned to him. "Harry James, what are you two up to."

"Hey!" Harry looked offended. "Don't look at me. A piece of watermelon went down the wrong way."

"Is it something that will leave the children with the potential to be injured?" Remus sounded almost resigned.

"I—"

"You are both terrible liars, so don't pull the innocent card on me," Remus sounded stern but there was a twinkle in his eyes that was evident to all.

"No injuries," Harry promised as a grin spread across his face.

"Harry!" Ron glared at his friend. "You aren't meant to give up so soon."

"It's no use, once Remus knows you are lying you are screwed," Bill mocked. "It's a wolf thing."

"One which you, thankfully, did not inherit." Fleur teased her husband.

Bill rolled his eyes. "You are a mean wife," he informed firmly.

"Yet you love me! Now… Back to the children. Ronald?"

Charlie snorted. "Now you are in for it. She's using your full name."

Ron ignored his brother's comment. "They are fine. No injury shall come, just great pleasure and enjoyment from the kids."

"You do realise that when your own spawn is their age Victoire and Teddy will be teaching them pranks, yeah?" Charlie couldn't help the broad grin that spread across his face.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Rubbish. They will both be too well behaved."

Angela, her fingers laced through George's, laughed. "Do you actually think that? George has told me about the things Remus and his friends got up to at school, I doubt Teddy will be an angel."

"And Tonks was equally as bad," Charlie added. "That kid is screwed."

"Why thank you for that observation!" Remus shook his head at the banter. Being with the Weasley's was as easy as breathing.

"Besides," George entered the conversation and his siblings all smiled with delight. "They all have an endless supply of pranks; they might as well start early."

"Exactly. We wouldn't want them to be unprepared for when they go to Hogwarts."

"Unprepared?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You mean we wouldn't want them to be well behaved students?"

Fleur laughed. "You married Harry who was nearly killed every year, Ginny; you didn't think that your son would escape being a terror?"

"No," Ginny sounded resigned. "It will teach me for marrying someone in hero worship."

"Hey!" Harry objected. "That's just mean!"

Ginny kissed him. "You love me."

Molly was smiling fondly at her family. "Come outside," she ordered. The weather is beautiful!" She shooed her children out and paused a moment when her kitchen finally fell silent. Her eyes flittered to the clock on the wall and her heart filled with a familiar ache that never really went away.

"Molly?" Remus' touched her hand gently and she turned to him.

Managing a crooked smile she patted his shoulder. "Don't fret about me, Remus. I'm all right."

His eyes flickered to the clock where two names were 'at peace' for eternity. There were so many hands on that clock now and he could see his own and Teddy's among them. There was nothing that could be said to Molly to make her pain go away.

"Ginny tells me you are seeing Tonks more now that she is dropping Teddy off a few times a week."

"Yes."

Molly's eyes softened. "Then it should be me who is asking you how you are."

"She is happy, Molly, that is all I can ask."

"She was happy with you."

Remus sighed. "Yes, before I was crippled. I would not tie her, anyone, to how I am now."

Molly shook her head in disapproval. "You always thought far too little of yourself, Remus. You being hurt does not change who you are so I never want to hear you say such things again."

Remus smiled. "Come; let us join your brood."

Molly shook her head again. "Change the subject all you like, but my opinion is the same. If Tonks had not been hit by that curse the two of you would have been happy."

"What if…" Remus looked away and his voice was very low. "The cruellest words in the English language. Come, I need to see what mischief my son has managed to get into."

"Attttaackkk!" Teddy's yell made all the adults tense in anticipation. A moment later, Teddy and Victoire, both completely soaked with water, raced from the bushes and proceeded to hurl water balloons towards their parents, aunts, uncles and grandmother.

Pandemonium broke out and the children were suddenly aloft Harry and Ron's shoulders. Using their height to their advantage as they pelted balloons at their family. Shrieks filled the air as the balloons hit their targets and water soaked the adults.

Peels of laugher and yells of revenge filled the air as the family scrambled to avoid being soaked.

Teddy, grinning gleefully, hurled a balloon at George whose laugh was loud as it caught him full on the chest. Victoire, giggling helplessly, was spun around on Ron's shoulders and flung a bright red balloon straight at Remus.

The werewolf objected loudly and Teddy and Victoire found themselves on the ground again, their former champions laughing and telling them now that they had pranked a marauder that they were on their own.

"I am all wet!" Remus objected as Victoire was swooped into her father's arms and he pressed her against his wet shirt.

Teddy, laughing, poked his tongue out at his father. "Use a spell to dry yourself off!"

"A spell!" For the father and son the rest of their family seemed to cease to exist. "But where is my wand?"

Teddy, still laughing, rolled his eyes. "In your sleeve!"

Remus made a show of carefully inspecting his sleeves. "No wand."

Teddy moved closer and peered over his father's arm, only to be suddenly tumbled into the werewolf's lap and Remus' long, aching fingers began to tickly his son's sides.

Teddy shrieked with laughed and squirmed in his father's arms.

"Now you are wet too!" Remus sounded triumphant as Teddy begged for more.

"You can still use a spell," Teddy informed breathlessly once Remus had ceased his attack.

A soft chuckle and Remus drew his wand from where it was tucked between his leg and the arm of his chair. "Yes, that I can, Cub." A twist of his wand and the water evaporated off them in a small trail of steam.

Teddy laughed, delighted by the show of magic. "I want to go to Hogwarts!" He informed his father. "So I can learn that."

"You are a few years off Hogwarts and learning magic!" Remus objected before kissing Teddy's forehead. "I don't want you to grow up too fast."

"Why?"

"Because I will miss being able to cuddle you!"

Teddy laughed and hugged Remus. "I will always cuddle you," he informed his father before wiggling slightly. "Can I go play with Victoire again?"

"They grow up too fast," Bill mourned as he settled beside Remus and they watched their children scamper off together.

"Yes," Remus whispered. "It seems like yesterday they were tiny babies."

Bill's eyes were sympathetic. Remus had seen more of Victoire in her first year than he had his own son.

"The idea of them in Hogwarts," Remus chuckled suddenly. "Merlin help us all!"

Bill's laughter rang out. "I can only hope they don't get into as much trouble as the twins!"

* * *

"Daddy?" Teddy crawled into Remus' bed and the werewolf smiled.

"Yes, Cub?"

"I don't like my bad dreams."

"No, no, bad dreams aren't very nice," Remus ran his fingers through his son's silky hair.

A moments silence and then Teddy spoke again. "Daddy? Why do you stay at Hogwarts now it's holidays? Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny go back to their house. Why don't you go to your house?"

Remus thought about the answer for a moment. "Well, this is my home. I live at Hogwarts all the time. Just like Professor Snape."

"But why? Why do you live here all the time?" A small, worried frown was creasing Teddy's forehead.

Remus smiled. "Because I don't have another home outside Hogwarts. I like it so much I stay here for the whole year. and besides, I need the house elves to help me, remember? Because I'm not strong enough to do some things on my own."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "I still think you should have another home."

A soft chuckle rumbled through the werewolf. "Are you sick of Hogwarts, Teddy Bear?"

"No! But…" Teddy reached up and his small fingers brushed over the scars that marred Remus' thin face. "Everyone should have another home away from work. It would be like Mummy and David living at the ministry."

"When did you get so smart?" Remus sounded amused.

Teddy grinned. "I heard Uncle Harry telling Uncle Charlie and Uncle George you were being stubborn."

"Ah, yes. He would wouldn't he? Would you like a story, Teddy?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _please_!"

* * *

Tonks stared at the floo grimly.

"Want me to come with you?" David kissed the top of her head.

"No. I think I should tell him on my own. I don't even know why I am so nervous about it. I mean…"

"Because you are a darling and you feel guilty because you don't remember your time with him and he does. He will be happy, you know."

"Of course he will," Tonks rose and tugged at her hair. "He has no reason not to be. It's not like he still loves me. I am completely different to the girl I was back then. I think."

David laughed at the face she pulled. "Have fun. And make sure Teddy doesn't hear! I want to tell him together."

Tonks laughed. "Yes, I will make sure he isn't listening."

David hesitated, wondered for a moment if he should tell her that she was wrong, that the werewolf loved her, yet, before he could make up his mind she was gone.

Tonks stepped through the floo and was hurled into Remus' sitting room. Stumbling a little she straightened to be confronted with her son's laughter.

"Hey, no picking on Mummy!" Tonks laughed as she kissed Teddy's nose. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too! Victoire and I got everyone with water balloons!"

Tonks looked up and Remus' eyes met hers. "Everyone?"

"Victoire got Daddy with a water balloon and I was really wet and then he was really, really wet and then he tickled me and we were both wetter."

Tonks laughed. "It sounds like you had fun."

"Heaps." Teddy hurled his arms around his father's neck and grinned at his mother.

Remus felt the familiar anguish at the thought his son would be leaving. He hated this part of their weekends. Of the days where Remus had his son. The time where Teddy would leave. The time where Remus' heart would shatter all over again.

"Want to go and get your stuff, Teddy?" Tonks bit her lip.

Teddy sighed loudly and pelted towards his bedroom.

"I swear he only runs now." Tonks smiled fondly before she flicked her wand and put up a one way silencing spell.

"Is everything all right?" Worry clouded Remus' face.

"David and I are engaged." The words blurted from her and she regretted the bluntness instantly.

Remus's became very pale before he forced a smile to his lips. "Congratulations. You must be very excited."

"We want to tell Teddy tonight. But… I… well, we both, thought that you should know first."

"I am very happy for you," Remus' smile was more genuine now. "You are well suited to one another. You will be happy."

Tonks smiled and the tension eased from her. "Thank you."

Teddy tore back into the room.

"Right, Teddy Bear. Time for us to go home. David has a surprise for you at home."

"What is it?"

Tonks placed her hands on her hips. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Teddy thought about this for a moment. "I could pretend to be surprised?"

Remus chuckled and held his arms out to his son. "I will see you on Thursday."

Teddy hugged his father tightly. "Thursday is a long way away," he sounded mournful.

Remus flicked Teddy's nose. "Uncle Harry said if you are very well behaved then he will take you flying."

Teddy brightened at the distraction. "I will be really good!" He promised.

"That's my boy." Remus held his son very tightly for a moment. "I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy!"

Tonks and Remus said their goodbyes and she reached for her son's hand, but, something made her turn to look over her shoulder in the moment before the floo whisked them away and she watched Remus' head bend and a look a grief etch across his swiftly hidden face. It was a look that she was starting to notice more and more. A look that only appeared when she took Teddy home. A look that she felt powerless to erase.


	16. Chapter 15

_Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed! _

_**June**_

"Hullo, Remus! Professor Snape!"

"Luna," Remus smiled warmly. "Come sit with us."

Severus rose hastily. "Excuse me; I have things to attend it." He hurried away and Luna laughed.

"He does not like me," she sounded amused as she settled onto the grass at Remus' feet.

"I don't think he dislikes you," Remus objected. "Severus is just not good with people."

Clear grey eyes met Remus' and he could see the laughter that brimmed there. "You are sweet," she announced. "I think it's the moon frogs breeding so well that makes your cheerful. The moon is brighter because of them."

Remus' eyes crinkled with his smile. "Ah, Luna, I have missed your company. It has been far too long since I saw you."

"I know, I miss this place," Luna sighed. "It's not the same being away."

"Neville misses you when you are travelling."

"I miss him too," her voice was soft and wistful. "I think, maybe, I will top travelling so much."

"Neville doesn't want to curb your career, your passion."

"I know," Luna smiled and tipped her face up towards the sun. "But I love him. I never thought that I could love someone like that."

She turned to him suddenly, and her face had lost its laughter. "Neville told me that Tonks is engaged. Are _you_ all right, Remus?"

"I am. She is happy and that makes me happy."

Tipping her head to one side Luna surveyed him. "She doesn't know what she is missing by not being with you." She touched his knee gently. "When is Teddy next visiting? I miss his little face."

"Tomorrow. I think he misses his Aunty Luna too. He was telling me about the Nargles living in cupboard the other day. He was quite excited about them.

Luna laughed and the unicorn earrings dangling from her ears swung. "He is quite right to be afraid of the Nargles. Especially in your closet."

"Yes, I don't want them making off with any of my robes." Remus' eyes twinkled. "Will you be here tomorrow? I know Teddy would love to see you."

"I shall be here. I will convince Neville to spare me," Luna ran her hand across the top of the grass.

"You and Neville should join us for lunch. I have moved my schoolroom outside now it is warmer… Not that the children are learning much at the moment. We tend to have a bit of a picnic for lunch. You would both be more than welcome."

"I'll tell Neville," Luna promised. "He said he would find us when he had finished in the greenhouse."

"Your Neville has quite an amazing touch in the greenhouse."

Luna smiled. "Yes, he does."

"Tell me where did you travel to lately? Neville said something about South America?"

* * *

_Dear Kiaran,_

_I am glad to hear you are keeping well. Ian wrote that he was worried about you after the last full moon; he told me your letter was shorter than usual. Your son is a bright and intelligent young man. _

_I hope your living situation has improved since you last wrote me. You know, I would be more than happy to help you, or to have my friends help you. Hermione Weasley is heavily involved with helping make life better for werewolves and I know that she and her husband would be more than happy to help you find something more permanent. _

_Ian has written me a few times. He is a bright young man. More intelligent than he gives himself credit for. I hope that he makes friends this next school year. He is a quick young lad and I noticed that he seems to finally be finding friends in the last term. I quite enjoy his letters they always entertain me. He is so full of life._

_I have not yet asked, and I have been meaning to. Do you still have your wand? Or was it taken from you? I know that the Ministry was quite forceful about what werewolves could and could not have at the time you were bitten and confiscated many wands. I hope you don't consider this prying but I would be more than willing to help you recover your wand if you have had the misfortune of… losing it._

_I hope you are keeping well. Do not hesitate to inform me should you need anything to be sent to you. _

_Regards,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_Thank you for your letter. Yes, Ian told me his last letter that he judges how bad the full moon was for me by the length of my letter. It was both touching and horrifying. I never wanted my son's fears to be for me and ruled by the lunar cycle. _

_Your words are kind; he was always an intelligent boy… Even before that attack, and I am glad to see that still remains even though he is so different now. Poor lad always had a stutter, even when he was small, but we thought he would grow out of it. It was improving, you see, before the attack and now… The way Ian speaks of it, it is as if he feels it defines his life. I cannot blame him. I gave little thought or care to werewolves. I suppose in a way I thought 'they' deserved what Dolores Umbridge did but now… Now it's different. I suppose, in a way, I deserve what happened. _

_I am glad that you are there for my boy. It was strange, seeing him that day. He has gotten so tall. And he looks well. I wish that things had worked out differently for him and I. And Louise. She was such a sweet child. Does he talk of his sister to you? _

_I do have my wand, thank you for the offer to help. But I was thankfully able to hide it when the ministry took me in, before Sonya sent me away._

_I have heard that Healer Weasley is trying to have the laws against us abolished? That we don't have to declare what we are to work? Or to find housing? I don't suppose it will matter much. Even with the ministry giving out wolfsbane we can still lose two days… It's not hard to work out, not really. But the idea… the hope. The fact that we won't have a scarlet 'W' on our chests… that is reason enough to live._

_Respectfully,_

_Kiaran Doyle_

_Dear Mr Doyle,_

_Until you address me by my first name I will continue with formal address. I have told you dozens of times. It is Remus! _

_Yes, it is true; Hermione is currently busy pushing amendments to the werewolf laws through the Wizagomot. I do not exactly know where they are up to on it all. I do know that constant revisions and drafts are being made and that if she has it her way then life for us will be infinitely better. I know that it is hard with employment, and I know that you probably feel I have no right to talk now, I have a comfortable life, but I can assure you for over seventeen years it was not like that. I do understand the struggle and I will do all within my power to help you. _

_I only ask one thing. Please, please stop seeing yourself as a monster. Please, stop thinking that because you are a werewolf you have no reason to live. You have a son who adores you. Who will always adore you, and you must cherish that. We have Wolfsbane, and it is not a cure, but it helps. The ministry provide it to us for free and that is something we must be grateful for, the chance to live almost normal lives. People will always hate us, but it does not mean we have to hate them. Yes, we are werewolves, but we have families and for their sakes, we must also be human. _

_You might have agreed with Dolores Umbridge at one time, but you did not understand and you never deserved it. My father insulted Fenrir Greyback and then I was bitten. He never deserved that and I never deserved that. There are werewolves who are monsters and inflict harm on others. But there are also mere men who are monsters. You do not have to have lycanthropy to be called that. And having lycanthropy is not a good enough reason to be called a monster._

_Yes, Ian does talk occasionally of Louise, he seems very fond of her and he will forever cherish her. Your son will not forget his sister. I know that he worries about you, having to grieve for so much alone. He has a soft heart. He will do well in life. _

_Pride is something we hold onto, but, Kiaran, do not let pride keep you from accepting my help. I am in the position to help now; ten years ago my life was more barren than yours. I understand pride but I have learnt, since I was hurt, I suppose, that pride is a foolish thing… that you must allow those who care for you to help you because it will not only make your life far easier, but it will, in the end, ensure that they sleep soundly at night. Tell me of any needs that I can assist with. Please._

_Regards,_

_Remus_

* * *

"Good morning." Harry stepped out of the floo and grinned at Remus.

"Good morning?" The werewolf's eyes swept over the young man. "I feel as if you have been up to mischief." There was a resigned note in Remus' voice and Harry laughed.

"Why are you inside?"

"Well, Harry, in case you hadn't noticed, in Scotland, it is raining. So I was enjoying a peaceful morning reading."

Harry laughed and glanced out the window. "Touché. It's pouring. It's sunny in England. Well, parts of it. You should—"

"Would you like tea?"

Another laugh. "Yes, tea would be excellent."

"You look rather happy with yourself."

"I have news. I'm still rather… erm, shocked. But it's exciting news!"

Remus chuckled and waited until Giant had vanished to fetch the requested tea before he raised an eyebrow. "Exciting and shocking news, what a surprise, Harry."

"Ginny is pregnant."

Remus blinked at the sudden information. "I… Congratulations."

"Jamie isn't even a year old…" Harry slumped into a chair and stared at the werewolf. "I…"

"Are you pleased?"

Harry nodded. "Of course we are! Shocked, but excited! I mean, Ginny and I love kids. It's…. She…. Jamie is only seven months and she was thinking of going back to work in a few months' time and now…"

"Now you will have another baby. How far along is she?" Remus' voice was gentle.

Harry waited for Giant to pour tea before he continued. "She's six weeks." A mischievous laugh. "Victoire isn't the only memorial day baby."

Remus laughed. "Please, do not tell the poor child that! You will scar them for life. Will Ginny go back to work then? Before the new baby comes?"

"I think she wants to try to pick up more work to do at home, so she can keep her mind in the game, but she enjoys being a mum." Harry smiled. "As long as she can keep up with Quidditch."

"Make sure you let her work if she wants," Remus warned. "Ginny is a bright girl and a wonderful mother. You must not, however, hold her back if she wants to work."

"I won't." Harry sipped his tea. "If she wants to work I will do everything possible. I mean, most Quidditch games are on the weekends and I can juggle my schedule to suit hers. She is everything to me, Remus. I just want to make her happy."

There was a wistful look on Remus' face. "Your parents would have been so proud of you, Harry. You and Ginny are truly perfect for one another. Have you told Molly?"

"Ginny is there telling her now. I wanted to come and tell Grandpa Remus first."

Raising an eyebrow the werewolf shook his head. "If you teach any of your children to call me that I will hex you so fast you won't know what hit you!"

Harry's loud laughter filled the room and he stretched out his long legs. "Come on, Moony, if my dad was still alive he would be grandad. You are the closest thing to a father I had. It makes sense."

"It most certainly does not. My son just turned six. I don't need your children running around calling me 'grandpa'. It will make me feel old!"

"You are old, Remus." Harry retorted instantly.

"No respect. Young people these days have no respect."

"Yet you still love me!"

"Only occasionally."

"Neville said Luna has been around more?"

"Yes," Remus flexed his hand and Harry's eyes narrowed. "She and Neville are coming for lunch tomorrow. Teddy is coming over for the day. He is quite excited, he gets his Aunty Luna to himself for the day."  
"Ah, yes, Bill and Fleur are in France for three weeks aren't they? You must be enjoying the extra time with Teddy to yourself."

"Yes, he is so precious. I think he enjoys it being warm though. Poor lad told me the other day that it can be boring in winter because I can't go outside." A half smile. "He did follow that up by telling me that he didn't mind boring because I tell good stories."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Harry laughed.

"I'm not really sure. He still is more than willing to hug me and sit on my lap so I can't complain too much. I will just have to work on entertainment during winter."

"He's a good kid. Pretty damned cute."

"The cutest."

"Is he still having nightmares?"

"Tonks says they are improving. He still sleeps with me whenever he stays here, but she said at home he might wake once a week at the most and settles quickly if she and David take him in with them."

Harry leaned forward. "I don't know how you can be so calm and casual about him!"

"Because he makes Tonks happy and that is what I want for her."

Pressing his lips together the younger man shook his head. "It's bloody unfair. Has Minerva finalised the paperwork with the new potions professor?"

"Yes, she has. She told me she met with her last week."

"Her?"

"Yes, a young woman. I believe that she was at school around the time Charlie and Bill were here. Cordelia Anstruther. She has been teaching in America for five years now. I believe her older brother will also be staying here, part of her conditions, Minerva said. He is a muggle."

"Why is he staying here then?"

Remus shrugged. "Minerva implied that he is in poor health but other than that I am not sure, Harry. We shall have to wait and see. They plan to arrive at the end of the second week in August."

"Gin and I move back in at the end of the third week. It will give me enough time to set the class room up. It will be strange, Professor Snape cutting back on classes."

"It will give him more time to research. I think the student body will be grateful for that reprieve!"

Harry didn't hide his grin. "Just a little. Though, I am surprised to hear you say it."

"Oh, Severus knows it. I don't think he is terribly thrilled about Minerva's choice."

Harry straightened. "He would have taught her!" There was a sudden, gleeful note in his realisation.

A faint chuckle. "Yes. Yes, I believe he did."

* * *

"Hey," Tonks smiled as she approached father and son. "What are you two up to?"

"Daddy and I are making kites." Teddy announced.

"Oh!" Tonks peered over her son's bright head and smiled at the coloured papers strewn across the table. "These look like good kites."

"We made two already." Teddy pointed to the paper and fabric kites that were held by their string pinned by a rock. "And Daddy said we could make some more for Victoire."

"Ah, she will like that." Tonks smiled. "I hope he behaved?"

"Oh, he always behaves, don't you, Teddy Bear?" Remus winked at his son who laughed. "Are you in a hurry to go home?"

"No, not at all. Feel free to finish your kites." Tonks turned and glanced back towards the castle. She half turned as a softly spoken spell conjured a comfortable chair and she raised an eyebrow. "You are good at this, forming furniture from nothing."

"Years of practice," Remus' reply was light and Tonks searched his face curiously.

"This is one of those things I should know isn't it?"

Remus, watching Teddy cut out a shape from a scrap of bright green fabric, half-smiled. "Merely the time from when Lily and James were killed until Sirius was shown to be innocent."

"Something I should definitely know."

Remus glanced at her. "It's not your fault."

"I know. Still." She shrugged. "Teddy asked me something about you the other day. It wasn't important but… It was something I should know."

"Teddy, why doesn't Mummy remember being married to Dad?"

Glancing up Teddy looked between his parents. "Because the bad people hurt her. Just like they hurt you and now you can't walk."

"That's right. And do you remember what Aunty Ginny said about that day?"

"Aunty Ginny said you were awfully brave, Mummy," Teddy sounded serious. "That you didn't want to miss out on protecting me so you went to protect me."

Tonks swallowed. "Did she now? I… I suppose that's exactly it."

Teddy grinned. "Uncle Harry says I'm awfully special cause I have _two _brave parents. He says I will be extra brave. Daddy, can you use magic to put it together now?"

Remus smiled and obliging lifted his wand over the kite that Teddy had formed on the table. "Ready? Want to help me?" Teddy's small hand closed over Remus' and Remus spoke the spell that sent sparks dancing from his wand tip to the fabric and sticks that Teddy had carefully laid together.

Tonks watched the excitement spread across Teddy's face. Teddy's hand was small compared to his father, small and perfect, unlike the scarred, stiff fingers of his father. It was awkward to hold the wand that was obvious to see, but the way he cradled it made something pull at Tonks' heart.

"I cast my first spell!" Teddy danced around the table and Remus' laughter filled the air, Tonks joining in as Teddy bounced in excitement.

"Very clever." Tonks praised. "I knew you were the smartest boy ever." She pinched his cheeks.

"Mum!" Teddy wailed and his parents laughed again.

"Right, my boy, let's pack this up, we don't want to keep Mum waiting."

"I don't mind," Tonks leaned back in her chair. "It's nice being outside."

"Can I try to fly these ones? To make sure they fly?"

Remus hesitated and his eyes met Tonks', there was a question there and she smiled. "Of course you can."

With a woop, Teddy raced down the hill, the newly made kite streaming in the air behind him.

"He has barely stopped running all day," Remus sounded rueful. "I'm not sure where he gets all his energy."

Laughing, Tonks pushed up the sleeved of her auror robes. "It's the weather, Mum says. She is of the opinion that I was exactly the same in summer."

Remus smiled. "Yes. You…" He hesitated.

"I?" Tonks prompted.

"The few summers before the last battle, you always seemed to be filled with unending energy. Sirius said you were like a bluebell, sleepy in winter and you came alive when the sun came out."

Tonks laughed. "I feel like that could have been an insult, from what I have heard about Sirius."

"You were none too impressed with him," Remus agreed.

"Would you…. Would you tell me about him?"

Remus nodded. "Of course I will. What do you want to— Teddy! Watch where you are running!" Remus gritted his teeth. "Merlin, that boy is going to give me a heart attack."

Tonks, whose heart had leapt into her throat as her son had moved dangerously close to the Whomping Willow, sank back, relieved when he began to run towards them again. "Bloody hell," she muttered. "I really wish that he thought before he ran."

"He's far too much like Sirius."

"What did I do when I met him?"

Remus chuckled. "You help him at wand point and were about to send a Patronus to the ministry."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. It was rather entertaining really," Remus mused, his eyes twinkling. "Kingsley and I disarmed you."

"Oh, Merlin." Tonks buried her face in her hands. "What an introduction."

"He was amused." Remus remembered. "He laughed about it for days. How the cousin who was not even at his waist when he last saw you was grown up into an auror."

"I wish I remembered him."

Remus nodded slowly. "You really did love him."

"Did you see me running?" Teddy flung himself towards his father and Remus rested his hand on Teddy's shoulder before the child could fling his arms around his neck.

"Edward," Remus' voice was low, his face grave. "What have I told you about running near the Whomping Willow?"

Teddy wilted visibly and his head drooped.

"Edward, look at me."

Tonks bit her lip, happy to let the father manage this issue.

Raising his eyes, Teddy swallowed.

"What have I told you?"

"Not to go anywhere near it because I might be hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

Remus searched the child's face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You must promise me to never, never forget that. Do you promise?"

Teddy nodded, his eyes filling with tears at the sober, unhappy look on his father's face.

"Good Lad." Remus pulled Teddy into a tight hug. "I was very scared, Teddy. You must be careful."

"Sorry!"

"You scared Mummy too."

Teddy was suddenly hugging Tonks and she dropped a kiss onto his sandy brown hair. "You have to listen to the rules that Daddy sets around Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Tonks smiled gentle. "Just be careful. Are you ready to go home now?"

"Do we have to?"

"Teddy," Remus sighed. "No whining."

A slow nod. "Do you want help packing up, Daddy?"

"Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you."

A small smile lit the child's face and Tonks rose. "Can I help too?"

Teddy nodded. "It will be faster. And cleaning is boring."

Tonks laughed. "Yes, I agree. But, we have to do it."

"David does all the cleaning up at home. He says it's a good thing that Mummy has other appeals."

Colour that could not be morphed away flew into Tonks' face. "I am going to strangle him."

Remus kept his face impassive. "It probably means you have a tidy house," his voice was grave.

"Not as tidy as your room."

Tonks reached for something and her hand brushed Remus' they both jerked back instantly and Tonks turned away, blushing, while Remus forced his attention to his son.

"I have to tidy, so my wheelchair doesn't catch on anything."

Teddy nodded. "That makes sense. Are you coming back to the castle with us?"

"No, you and your mum go on. I might sit out here for a little longer."

Teddy wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Don't stay too long, it will get cold."

Remus tickled his son's sides. "I won't _dad_!"

Teddy laughed. "I'm not your dad! I get to see you tomorrow, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. And Aunty Luna."

"She was meant to come today." Teddy informed his mother. "But she had to see her dad."

"Well, you will enjoy seeing her tomorrow, won't you?"

"Uh Hu!"

"All right, Master Lupin. Your mum has been working all day and wants to go home."

"I love you!"

"I love you more," Teddy grinned.

"Not possible. Kiss?"

Teddy obliging dropped a kiss to his father's lips before he skipped to his mother and took her hand.

"Sure we can't walk down with you?" Tonks had regained her usual colour.

"No, no, you go on. I want to sit here for a while. Enjoy the sun."

Tonks smiled. "David will drop Teddy off tomorrow and I will pick him up. Is that ok?"

"Of course." Remus smiled. "I will see you tomorrow."

Severus was walking towards the hill when Tonks and Teddy passed him. A brief nod and Teddy glanced over his shoulder as the black robes swirled behind the tall man.

"He and daddy are friends." Teddy frowned. "They are weird friends."

Tonks laughed and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes, I suppose they are."

"It is cooling down." Severus spoke abruptly.

"Yes," Remus agreed. "It is. Joining me for dinner?"

"As I have for the past four weeks?" There was an edge of sarcasm in the hoarse tone.

"Yes, but I am being polite and inviting you."

Severus inspected the werewolf closely before folding himself into the chair that Tonks had abandoned. "You never move around while she is nearby. You stay as stationary as possible."

Remus turned to stare at a butterfly that flittered past. "Do I?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"She doesn't even remember Sirius. Bellatrix took that away from her."

"Not a bad thing." Severus muttered.

Remus sent him an exasperated look that was ignored.

"You still don't allow her to see you moving in your chair."

"Ah, precisely. In my chair…" Remus managed a bitter smile. "She has seen me behind my desk. She has seen me when I am too weak to get out of my bed but… I… It's different. This chair." Remus tapped the arm of the chair. "It's my prison."

"It's your independence."

"Yes," Remus agreed. "It is. But… I… I don't want her pity."

"I don't think she pities you," Severus spoke carefully. "I don't know how she feels, but I doubt it's pity. You are quite hard to pity."

"I'm not sure I quite know how to feel about that."

"It's a good thing. Yes, I feel sympathy for you but pity… no. You are stubborn and a fool. Neither of those deserve pity."

Amusement lit Remus' face. "My conversations with you are always complimentary. How is your research going?"

"Well enough," Severus shrugged. "Potions bores you. Why do you ask?"

"The theory does not bore me," Remus corrected. "The fumes give me violent headaches. The theory is interesting though."

"Touché. It is going well enough. There needs to be a great deal of work. The theory is sound but… it is not converting well into practice."

"Well, just think, in a few weeks you will have another professor to discuss it with."

Severus snorted. "Cordelia Anstruther is an incompetent fool. I taught her. She is beyond useless."

Remus nodded gravely. "Of course she is." His lips twitched in amusement and Severus sent him a withering glare.

* * *

David was finishing paperwork, they had eaten dinner long ago and Tonks and Teddy had wandered upstairs together, talking about the kites that Teddy had made until their laughter had quietened into the soft murmur of bedtime stories. A pair of arms snaked around his neck and he smiled.

"You took ages to come home today," he mumbled. "I was worried something had happened to Teddy."

Tonks snickered. "No, no broken bones yet, he came dangerously close to the whomping willow though! I was talking to Remus about Sirius."

"Your cousin? Wasn't he the one who killed all those people?"

"He was framed." Tonks sighed. "I was apparently quite close with him. Remus was telling me how I met him." A small smile crossed her face. "He is so patient with Teddy. I wanted to strangle the boy and he was so calm. Calm and stern."

"He would be an excellent professor." David agreed.

"Besides, Teddy enjoys spending the extra time with him. Thank you. Until you came along I took his feelings for granted. I never… I…"

"Didn't have perspective," David winked. "And your mother is a scary woman to argue with. You weren't completely awful. Remus did see Ted semi-frequently; it's just nicer for the both of them now. Right, let me finish this document off and then, there is a nice bottle of wine waiting for us."

"Mmm, wine when both of us are on shift tomorrow?"

"You have an earlier start," David teased. "So you only get one glass. All the more for me!"

"How sweet! I told Remus you were dropping Teddy off tomorrow, so try to be mostly sober."

"Am I picking him up too?"

"No!" Tonks paused in the doorway and smiled. "I want to talk to him about Sirius some more. Hurry up with that report."

* * *

"Aunty Luna!" Teddy ran to greet the blond haired witch who was wearing a blindingly bright yellow summer dress.

"Hullo, Teddy!" Luna hugged him and smiled down at the excited boy. "I like your hair! It's the nicest shade of green I have ever seen!"

"I was matching it to a leaf. Mummy says I can change my hair colour if I want but nothing else. She says I have to practice with her first."

"Well, mummies tend to know best," Neville agreed. "Don't I get a hello?"

"I always see you," Teddy informed the Herbology professor.

Neville looked insulted and in an instant he had Teddy suspended, upside down, holding him by his feet. The child's shrieks of laughter made Luna roll her eyes as she dropped kiss on Remus' cheek.

"I have a present for you, Teddy!" Luna announced and Teddy squirmed.

"Put me down, Uncle Neville! Please!"

Grinning, Neville eyed the boy. "Will I get a hug?"

Teddy, laughing and breathless nodded and was instantly righted. He gave Neville what was quite possibly the quickest hug in history before hurling himself onto Luna who had settled onto the grass. With a careless swish of her wand, Luna enlarged a small case to a medium sized trunk. The lock un-popped and Teddy's eyes widened with excitement. He squirmed and leaned forward.

Luna smiled at his excitement and tucked her wand behind her ear. "Open it up," Luna encouraged.

Neville settled in a seat beside Remus' chair.

"You must be enjoying having her home at the moment."

"Yeah, it's nice. Works well when her time at home can coincide with my holidays." They fell silent as they watched Luna and Teddy's heads bend over the now open trunk.

"What's this?" Teddy pulled out a curious vial with a soft, golden glow.

"That is from a plant in Peru. When you pick the leaves and have them blessed by a medicine woman in a nearby village they will glow like gold."

"What does it do?"

"It can be made into beautiful jewellery. Or, it can be kept, it is said that it will bring you the best of luck."

Teddy eyed it curiously before reaching into the trunk again. He pulled out a wooden box.

"Open it."

Teddy gaped in astonishment at the contents of the box. "They are Spectrespecs!" he sounded excited.

Luna nodded gravely. "It is much easier to see Wrackpurts this way."

"What's a wrackspurt?"

Luna folded her hands in her lap. "They are invisible," she explained. "They can float into your brain and make your thoughts cloudy."

Teddy's eyes widened in horror. "What stops them?"

"Thinking positive thoughts," Luna replied promptly. She smiled. "So you won't ever have wrackspurts because you are so happy."

Teddy grinned, happy again, and put the glasses on. He laughed.

"I remember when they called people who wore them demented owls," Neville whispered to Remus. "She wore them on the train once. Utterly adorable."

Chuckling, Remus nodded. "I can quite imagine."

"What is this?" Teddy had discovered heavy pieces of what appeared to be leather.

"Ah! This is my favourite," Luna moved to her knees so she could hold up the items that Teddy had taken from the case. "These are from North America. Their wizards are very powerful there and some of the most powerful are what they call American Indians. These are their traditional clothes. See, pants from deer skin. It is very powerful magic, when an old deer is dying, they will come and give up their skin. The skin becomes 'young again' and they make it into beautiful clothes. I was telling them about you one day, the boy I knew who could change his hair and his appearance like his mother and whose father was the kindest, sweetest werewolf that ever lived. They told me that you would be a strong and powerful wizard. While we were talking about you, an old stag came through the clearing and lay down at my feet. The people I was talking to told me that it was an honour and that the stag wanted a garment to be made for you. It is very special and powerful. It will fit you now but, when you grow up it will still fit you because it grows with you."

Teddy touched the carefully beaded work gently. "It's magical?"

"Very magical."

"Can I wear it now?" Teddy looked towards his father hopefully and Remus smiled.

"Of course you can. Maybe you could ask Uncle Neville to conjure a curtain for you?"

Teddy turned pleading eyes to his surrogate uncle who laughed and obliging flicked his wand to form a curtain that Teddy instantly dove behind.

"Thank you, Luna. This is extremely generous."

Luna waved her hand. "It was hardly my idea. They told me that Teddy would be powerful because of his parents and animals have a way of understanding this."

"Yes," Remus smiled faintly. A stag. The symbolism was truly incredible and this bright, cheerful, strange young woman had captured his worlds so perfectly.

* * *

_**July**_

_Dear Remus,_

_Thank you for an invite. I look forward to meeting you next week. _

_Forgive the shortness of this letter; I am exhausted from the upcoming full moon. Something I am sure, you will understand._

_Kiaran_

Tonks tapped lightly on Remus' door.

The werewolf turned slowly, wincing as muscles pulled in his neck. "Tonks? Teddy?" He leaned forward, fear chasing the exhaustion from his gaunt face.

"No! Teddy is fine, he is ok!" Tonks stepped forward quickly. "He was worried about you. He picked up another cold and he was miserable when he realised the moon was full."

Remus sank back against the pillows, relief showing on his thin face.

"So, the only way I could convince him to go to bed tonight, was promising I would come and see how you were." Tonks' eyes swept over him. "So, how are you?"

Remus motioned to a chair and Tonks winced at the sight of his hands, more twisted and cramped then she had ever seen them. She sank into a seat and repeated her question. "How are you?"

Remus eyed her closely. "It's been a long time since you saw me after a full moon," he murmered.

"I don't remember ever seeing you after the full moon," Tonks confessed. "Which probably makes me an awful ex-wife."

"Why?" Remus' voice was hoarse.

"I should have checked on you long before now…"

"Rubbish." Remus shifted slightly and closed his eyes briefly. "You didn't have to."

"No? Well, I don't think that's a good enough excuse. Can I get anything for you?"

"No," Remus smiled wearily. "Harry not long left, and Severus will be in soon."

A small smile. "I'm glad you have people who care about you."

Remus, too exhausted for conversation, managed another tired smile.

Rising, Tonks touched his arm briefly. "I shall report back to Teddy that you are tired but well."

"Is he all right?"

"Hmm?"

"You said he was sick again?" Remus' concern was obvious.

"Just a cold," Tonks reassured. "He's at that age where he picks anything and everything up. It only last a day or so. He's fine now."

"Good. Good."

"Get some sleep. I'm going to go and tell a very worried Teddy that his daddy is just fine."

"Thank you, Tonks…" Remus whispered as his eyes fluttered close. "Thank you…"

* * *

Kiaran Doyle glanced around nervously as he walked towards the castle. Harry Potter had met him in Hogsmede and escorted him towards the castle. Remus had offered to meet him in Hogsmede, but, after several letters they had both agreed that two werewolves in Hogsmede would cause more of a disturbance than they had any intention of managing so now, they approached the castle that Kiaran had not seen in almost a life time.

Harry led Kiaran straight around the castle to the gardens next to Remus' rooms; the garden shielded from students eyes.

"Remus?" Harry entered the garden and Remus looked up.

"Thank you, Harry," his smile was warm. "Kiaran Doyle?"

Kiaran nodded. "Professor Lupin?"

"It's Remus. Please, sit down. Harry, can you inform Giant that Kiaran is here and to bring tea?"

Harry laughed. "Dismissed. Of course."

Remus offered his hand and Kiaran carefully took it. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Remus motioned to a seat.

"Ian talks of you a great deal in his letters," Kiaran settled into a seat and looked around the gardens curiously. "I never knew these existed."

Remus chuckled. "Teachers, privilege. There is one outside every teacher's rooms. A private place where students cannot disturb."

"A good idea." Kiaran acknowledged. They were quiet a minute, when Giant lay a small feast between them and Kiaran swallowed, his stomach growling as hunger overwhelmed him.

Remus' face was impassive. "I am glad you agreed to meet. I have heard many good things about you from your son."

"He is well?"

Remus smiled and sipped his tea. "Very well. He writes to you often doesn't he?"

"Yes. Weekly. Even if I don't reply."

Remus hesitated. "He told me once that writing to you was easier than talking. That he can put words on paper and that he doesn't sound like a fool."

"My son thinks he sounds like a fool?" Kiaran leaned forward.

"Yes. He hates his stutter. He feels as if…." Remus considered his words. "As if it is punishment for not being able to help his sister."

Anguish crossed Kiaran's face. "He believes that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He feels just enough guilt to…" Remus shook his head.

"Guilt is something I understand all too well." Kiaran mumbled. "I never knew that he felt so…I know he hates it but I didn't know that he felt it was punishment!"

"You writing to him more frequently has been good. Ian is a bright lad, he thinks outside the box. It surprises me that he was not in Ravenclaw."

"I was a Gryffindor." Kiaran shrugged. "A few years below you and your friends."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "So my reputation precedes me."

Kiaran half smiled. "Ian talks to you a lot?"

"Yes, he is in my office almost twice a week. Often comes to check on me after the full moon."

Kiaran smiled again. "Tell me about him? Tell me about his schooling?"

Remus nodded. "Eat," he encouraged. "He is a bright young man. Has been coming to me ever since he arrived at the school. I think that my weakness made it easier to speak with me. That and I was a werewolf, something that I had in common with his beloved father. As I said, he is incredibly bright. Defence is not his strongest subject, but he excels in Herbology and Arithmancy. He is good at his other classes when he is not in front of other students, but he gets angry with himself when his stutters causes spells to backfire. His transfiguration and charms work are incredible. Truly some of the best I have seen in a student his age. I think…. I think he would have done well in Ravenclaw. One of the seventh year Ravenclaw prefects took an interest in him just before school finished and I understand that he enforced school unity over house loyalty to some of his forth years. I have high hopes that Ian will come to make more friends this coming school year?"

"And potions?"

"He studies very hard," Remus acknowledged. "And takes a great deal of interest. Perhaps now there are two potions professors there will be more time for them to concentrate on students who are truly willing to learn."

Kiaran nodded. "He likes school. Always was a quick learner, even as a child. I never had enough time for them… I was working or busy and… I mean, I played with them, but…"

"Time is something you think you have forever and then it is gone," Remus said simply.

"Yes."

"He wants to see you."

"His mother wouldn't allow it."

"And if she did?"

Kiaran turned. "I am a werewolf. I don't understand why my son is proud of me."

"Because you are his father. You are a werewolf, yes, but you were fortunate, if we can call it fortunate, to have been attacked after the ministry had come to recognise wolfsbane. How many transformations have you gone through without Wolfsbane?"

"One," Kiaran admitted in a low tone.

"One," Remus agreed. "It is still hell, but, we are coming into a time where we won't need to be ashamed anymore. Things are changing. The world is changing and I have no doubt that people like your son will be behind this change. You cannot use being a werewolf as an excuse. It is not, not to hold back from seeing your son."

"You used it's an excuse not to see Harry Potter!" There was a challenge in the Irish man's voice.

Remus winced and glanced away before he spoke slowly. "I was not able to see Harry before I taught him," he agreed quietly. "And yes, that was because I was a werewolf. But it was also because… Those who thought it best he stay at the Dursely's knew that I would have taken him in a heartbeat. I, of course, could not have afforded that…"

Kiaran swallowed. "I'm sorry. That was unkind."

Remus shrugged. "I don't expect you to be kind. I do value honesty. Have you any friends that you can talk to about what you are going through?"

"No."

"It is a lonely life. I would be honoured to be your friend."

Kiaran stared at the scarred face intently before he finally spoke. "It is a mutual feeling."

* * *

"It was the best fun ever!" Teddy exclaimed as his flung his arms in the air. "You should have seen us! We were flying really, really high!"

David laughed. "How high?"

"Higher than the trees! And then Uncle Harry says he will teach me loops next week!"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "And exactly what did your father say about that?"

Teddy giggled. "He said Uncle Harry is being stupid and I am not going to learn to do loops till I'm thirty! But I said thirty is old and," Teddy looked serious. "I have to know loops so I can play Quidditch."

Tonks grinned. "For Hufflepuff?"

Rolling his eyes, Teddy shook his head. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor!" He boasted. "They are the funnest."

"Most fun," David corrected automatically.

Teddy sighed. "You sound like Daddy."

"Daddy just wants you to learn what is right," Tonks pointed out. "That's why he is teaching you."

"He told me a story today!" Teddy informed his mother excitedly.

"What was the story?" Tonks smiled.

"He told me about Padfoot and Prongs. Daddy said that Padfoot and Prongs were always into mischief and that Uncle George is getting like them again. He said Uncle George was and because Uncle Fred died but now he has Aunty Angie he is getting happy again. I heard him talking to Professor Snape when they thought I was asleep."

Teddy looked puzzled suddenly. "Professor Snape asked Daddy if he was happy, and Daddy said he was happy as long as 'she was happy'. Who is 'she', Mummy?"

David's eyes flicked instantly towards Tonks and he felt himself stiffen slightly at the odd look on his fiancée's face.

"I don't know, darling."

"Daddy tells the best stories," Teddy flung himself back into the lounge. "He tells me his favourite part of the week is when I visit and when I asked him if he liked seeing you he said that he liked it very much."

Tonks smiled and smoothed her son's hair. "Did he now? Well, that is quite sweet isn't it?" A faint blush stained her cheeks and David felt a lead weight drop into his stomach as a suspicion he had been trying to ignore for the past weeks suddenly stared him in the face.

"Are you going to come and talk to him again next time you drop me off? I heard Uncle Harry say that Daddy always looks brighter after you do. He was telling Grandma Molly."

The blush deepened a little and Tonks turned away to adjust a book on the coffee table. "I am sure Uncle Harry was just being nice. Now, Master Lupin, it's off to bed for you! Run and brush your teeth and I will come up and tell a story."

Teddy ran off and David forced a light note into his voice.

"You enjoy talking with Remus don't you?"

"Of course I do. He is probably the most intelligent man I have ever met. Other than you, of course."

David's laugh sounded hollow to his ears. "He still loves you, you know."

Tonks' head snapped up and shock that could not be hidden flashed across her face. "Of course he doesn't." Her words were dismissive. "He hardly knows me anymore. Don't be daft, David. I am going to read Teddy a story."

David stared after the woman he had fallen in love with. "And you still love him," he whispered to the empty room. "Even if you don't know it. You still love him."


	17. Chapter 16

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I had the most reviews for this chapter which makes me very happy! You will have to forgive any mistakes! It's 40 C here and my brain has melted! _

_This chapter is dedicated to KekuleSalvador! _

_**August**_

"You are leaving?" Remus repeated David's words in astonishment. He watched the tall man pace his rooms and he struggled to comprehend the words that had spilled from the auror's lips.

"Yes," David's face was very pale. His eyes rimmed red and exhaustion hung off him.

"But why?" Remus shook his head. "You make one another happy? What has brought this on?"

"How could you ever take it? The thought of me marrying your wife?" David's words were anguished.

"Because you made her happy and she makes you happy."

"Yes, she does."

"I don't understand then… Why, David? Why are you leaving?"

David turned and looked at the werewolf. "You are worried about me," he observed finally.

"Of course I am! You come to see me, your heart clearly breaking, tell me you are leaving your fiancée, why would I not be worried about you?"

David laugh, a bleak, broken laugh and finally sank into a chair. "You are a good man, Lupin. A far better man than I. She doesn't love me. Not enough anyhow. Not as much as I love her."

"How can you say that? I have seen her with you, she loves you."

"She is still in love with you."

A startled look crossed the scarred face and Remus instantly shook his head. "Of course she doesn't. She barely knows me and she has no recollection of our life. She is in love with you."

"Maybe she is," David agreed. "But not completely. She still loves you, she doesn't know it, but it's true."

Remus sighed. "David," his voice was very patient. "Tonks is in love with you. She does not remember me and therefore does not love me but she does love you, very much. You are good for one another."

David shook his head. "I can't. If it's not you, it's someone. She…. She loves me but not enough, not as much as I love her and I cannot trap her into something that I feel she will regret later. I've already told her. We… We broke it off last week and I moved out. I've quit work."

Remus' eyes searched the man's face. "You are leaving England?"

"Yes. I'll go back to the States. Pick up where I left off. Try to forget…"

"Are you sure about this? You are not mistaken?"

"You think I am?"

"I know you are."

David half smiled. "You are a far better man than I am. I… I wanted to tell you. She's upset and… I thought you of all people deserved to know why."

"I am sorry; I know how much you love her."

David was staring at his hands. "I never imagined how it would feel… walking away from the woman I love. But, it's for the best. I think I would regret it more if I stayed. Much, much more."

"What if you are wrong? Will you not give her a chance? Or yourself one? She does love you. The way she looks at you…" Remus hesitated. "I can see she loves you."

David swallowed. "Not enough. Not… I can't. She would regret it. Maybe not for a while. But I know her. I know she will regret it." He rose. "I'm sorry for coming and telling you this but… You were always polite to me. I don't know if I deserved that."

"If it was not for you, David, I would see be seeing my son once a month. You don't know the value of the gift you have given me. I am sorry to see you go."

"Not as sorry as I am to go."

"Then stay."

He shook his head. "I can't. I suppose I am running away."

Remus sighed before he shook his head. His voice was gentle, compassionate. "I don't think it is running away. You and Tonk have been joined at the hip for so long. Keeping your professional relationship separate from your private would be impossible now. You recognise that and are doing something about it. That makes you a better man."

"I love her."  
Remus sighed. "David…"

"No. I know you disagree with me but, no. I will not come second in her heart. I… would you write? Let me know how she and Ted are getting on. I have no right to ask…"

"Of course I will!" Remus spoke instantly. "You must write also, I would like to hear you are settled again. I wish you would reconsider."

David shook his head. "I won't. I can't." He shook Remus' hand. "Thank you. For being decent about the whole situation."

"I could have been much kinder," Remus objected. "So I should apologise."

David snorted. "For it grating to see the woman you love with another man? You could have been much worse. You were polite and kind. Thank you. Good bye, Remus, I don't want to keep you, and I need to finish arranging matters in the auror office."

"I am truly sorry," Remus' voice was low. "I wish you all the best and please, write."

The man nodded once before vanishing through the floo and leaving Remus alone. The werewolf pinched the bridge of his nose. The words were untrue, they had to be, Remus knew that, but, his heart ached, was it his fault that David was alone? The auror knew that he still loved Tonks… he had seen recognition in his face… had it been this that had driven him away? Remus shook his head wearily. Of one thing he was completely certain. David Manson was making a mistake.

* * *

The Burrow was quiet now. The flurries of excitement had finally died down and the guests had departed. Molly had outdone herself for Percy's wedding and now she sat, content to let her daughter-in-laws put her kitchen to rights again and finally enjoy the peace of the warm summer evening.

"It was a beautiful wedding, Molly." Remus' voice made her turn and smile.

"I am glad you could make it, dear. I wish Teddy could have been here."

Remus nodded. "Tonks forgot it was this weekend, and her heart was set on taking him and her mother to the coast. I didn't think that Percy would be too worried about him not being here."

"Poor Tonks. How is she?"

Remus shook his head. "I've only seen her three times, and very briefly when she is picking Teddy up or dropping him off. She is very subdued. David was a fool to think she didn't love him whole-heartedly."

Molly sighed. "He's back in America then?"

"Left yesterday. Tonks is bringing Teddy on Tuesday so hopefully I will be able to speak with her then. I am probably the last person she wants to acknowledge."

"Why is that?"

Remus rubbed his temples wearily. "David has some idiotic notion that she still loves me. I wonder if he feels guilty, which is foolish."

"Foolish?" Molly watched the werewolf closely. It had been a long day, Remus had spent it helping with various decorations and then later cleaning in the kitchen, before he had been shooed away by Hermione who told him they couldn't talk 'girl' while he was around.

"He… he managed to work out that I still love her." A ghost of a smile. "I suppose it was confirmed after the Memorial Day attack."

Molly squeezed his hand gently. "Did you ever doubt it?"

"How could I? She was the light of my life, Molly. She helped me see myself in a way I never had before… She made me smile and laugh and…" Remus sighed. "She loved me when I thought I was unlovable. Then she was gone. But she wasn't gone."

"Do you think she still loves you?"

Remus shook his head instantly. "Of course she doesn't. How could she? She loves David, I saw them together. She looks at him the way she once looked at me. She doesn't remember me, Molly, she only knows me as the father of her child and someone who can tell her about her cousin. I am an inconvenient shadow and now, apparently, I have ruined her happiness."

Molly winced at his dull tone. "Do not think that, Remus Lupin. David could have stayed. They could have worked through whatever either of them are feeling. But he left and they didn't. That is not your fault. And if Tonks blames you for it then it is her problem, not yours."

"And if she punishes me by taking Teddy away?"

Molly shook her head slightly. "I don't think she will. And if she tries to, there will be hell to pay."

"Who is paying hell?" Harry approached and leaned against the tree.

"No one," Molly smiled affectionately at him. "Because nothing is going to happen."

Harry's green eyes swept over Remus' pale face and he nodded slowly. "Are you ready for me to apparate you home?"

A muscle clenched in the werewolf's jaw and he nodded slightly. "I'll just say good bye to everyone."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back after I make sure Remus is comfortable," he told Molly. "Ginny said she wanted to finish tidying the kitchen, and I think the girls are all enjoying talking about being pregnant."

Molly laughed and her eyes followed Remus to where he was talking with George who had shifted so he was on eye level with the werewolf. "Poor lad. He is blaming himself for Tonks and David."

Harry nodded. "I wondered. I'll make sure he comes out to see us, and Gin and I will go up and pester him a bit more."

"Travel is truly hideous for him, isn't it?"

Harry hesitated. "Uncomfortable," he agreed finally. "And he hates being so dependent on someone."

Molly shook her head. "Daft man."

* * *

"You have a headache."

"Your genius amazes me." Remus' tone was equally as sarcastic as Severus' usual words and the potions master bit back a smile as he approached.

"I am surprised that Potter left you."

"He didn't know," Remus said simply. "I am not quite far enough gone to allow everyone to see my weakness. You, unfortunately didn't announce your presence and so found me feeling sorry for myself.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Self-pity? You? Banish the thought."

Remus, fingers pressed deep against his skull sent the tall man a withering glare.

"Headache potion."

Remus swallowed the bitter liquid. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you summon a house elf?"

Remus shrugged and Severus folded himself into a chair beside the long lounge. "Weddings always have you out of sorts. Is that the reason for your mood?"

Remus, the headache rapidly abating, sank back against the pillows. "No. It was a rather… normal wedding, I suppose."

"I would expect nothing else of Percy Weasley."

A smile of agreement.

"You are tired?"

"I am terrified of losing my son and today I suppose I finally realised that."

"I don't understand."

"David is under the impression that Tonks is still in love with me."

Severus nodded. Remus had already informed him of this.

"What if she blames me for him leaving?"

"You are being illogical." Severus' voice was blunt. "It's only just been full moon and you are still exhausted from it. Teddy has been ill and things have piled up. It's illogical to think that she would do that. Things have improved greatly in the past year and she would be a fool to change that. There are too many people who would create a fuss."

Remus nodded slowly. "I suppose you are right."

"She is not a nasty person. She simply did not know you," Severus' voice had softened. "Manson's opinions changed her own and I do not think she will be dictated by her nasty mother."

"You are probably right."

"I usually am." Severus surveyed the werewolf. "Why don't I have tea summoned? I can assist with your exercises tonight and you can console me over the impending arrival of one of the most useless students I have ever taught."

The last of the tension eased from the werewolf's face. "Surely not the most useless?"

"Perhaps not," was the grudging admission. "But she was nothing remarkable."

* * *

Cordelia Anstruther tipped her head to one side and surveyed the shelves of books that had been gathering copious amounts of dust for the past five years. Hands on her hips she pursed her lips before, with a sigh, she lifted her wand and began to cautiously cast cleaning spells towards the dusty shelves.

"Are you expecting the dust to come and attack you?" Inquired an interested voice behind her and Cordelia laughed.

"No, idiot," she turned to her older brother, content that the dust would continue to vanish if her back was turned. "I just wanted to contain, not spread, the damage. I should have put preservation charms on this place before we left. I didn't think of it. Or come back and done it once things had settled down."

Christian Anstruther glanced away. "This place was hardly important," his voice was rather short.

Rolling her eyes, the young witch turned slowly. "What are we going to take with us? Did you want to keep this place? We could stay here during holidays? Unless you want to go back to the place in America."

"No, I will be happy if I never step foot in America again. This place… it's hardly practical. I'll sell it and then when you find something you like, if it's magical, you can convert the pounds into galleons."

"I don't mind living in a Muggle area." Cordelia objected as she walked closer to inspect the dust free shelves. "And between us we have plenty of savings without selling when we find something _we _like."

"I should have sold it years ago. It won't be hard to have it arranged before you are expected at Hogwarts, will it?"

"No, it would be easy enough but—"

"Then we can sell it."

The young woman tugged impatiently at a brown curl that hung lose beside her cheek. "You are… Are we going to take you books to Hogwarts? We should. I forgot how many you had."

The man shrugged and his sister's eyes narrowed. "You are a stubborn prat, Chris," she informed him.

A smile turned up the man's lips. "Your favourite prat, Miss Lia," he replied lightly.

Laughing, the young woman nodded. "Yes, my favourite prat. All your books then."

Chris shook his head. "I'll go over them tomorrow. Most of them are out-dated or we replaced when we were in America."

"What about your photos?" Lia lifted a framed picture of her brother at his graduation.

A shadow crossed the angular face and he held out his hand. "The family ones we can keep. The others…. Burn."

"I can't burn your photos!"

"Why?" Chris flicked through a photo album from his university days. "I do not see these people, or speak to them and haven't since…"

"Bonfire tomorrow night then."

Lying aside the album, Chris surveyed his sister as she hunted through his desk that had been un-touched for years. "Have you tried to reconnect with any of your old school friends?"

Brown eyes lifted, startled by the sudden question. "No."

"You should."

"Maybe once I have settled in at Hogwarts. We move again soon. And three countries in as many weeks is hectic."

"Lia, you should find them."

"Hypocrite!" the young woman frowned.

"It's completely different." There was a note of strain in his voice.

Lia snorted and shoved a drawer into the desk with a vicious movement. "It's not different. I don't see why you are making such a fuss about the whole thing"

"Making a fuss? You left everything because…" Chris looked away suddenly and his hands convulsed in his lap.

"And I have a very successful career because of it," Lia sounded irritated as she turned her back to her brother to begin to sort photos into boxes.

"You would have had one anyway. I should never have asked… I should never have asked you to leave."

"I do wish you would drop it! It happened. I would never have done anything that would have endangered you so it would have happened even if you hadn't asked me. You are my big brother. If it wasn't for you being so patient I wouldn't even have a career so can we please just drop it!"

"No! I won't. Not until you find your friends again! Not until you carve out a life, a real life for yourself!"

"I have a life! I am a teacher! A potions mistress! I have a life, a good life! You need to stop being so hung up on us moving to America. It was what was best for both of us."

"It made you miserable. You don't talk to your friends anymore."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Chris! Drop it! I will hunt them up once I am settled at Hogwarts. I should be harping on at you to find your old friends. You barely left the rooms in Salem. You are the one who should be re-connecting with old friends!"

Silence greeted her frustrated words and she spun on her heel, ready to begin an angry tirade

Chris was leaning forward, his hand gripping his right calf tightly, his face a curious ashen.

Lia moved around the desk and dropped to her knees before her brother. "Cramp?" The anger and frustration fell away.

A silent nod.

Gently, years of experience obvious with her movements, she pushed his hand away and began to massage the cramping muscle. "Lean back, darling," she concentrated on stretching the tight muscle before the cramping eased and a soft breathe was exhaled above her.

Resting her hands on her brother's knees Lia studied his face closely. "Please let's not argue anymore. We are back in England now, and you will be able to get well again. Things may be different at Hogwarts."

Chris, face still pale, cupped his baby sister's cheek. "We will see."

"No more arguing?"

A tug at a curl. "No more arguing. Today."

"Prat."

* * *

"Hey," Tonks' voice was soft.

Remus' head snapped up and his eyes flickered over her. She was alone and he felt his stomach twist. "How are you?"

Tonks shrugged. Her black hair hung below her shoulders and her blue eyes looked tired. "Can I sit?"

"Of course."

Tonks sank into the seat opposite Remus and her eyes roved the castle before her. "It's beautiful out here. I think we missed out not being at Hogwarts in summer."

Remus nodded. "It is beautiful here." He agreed softly.

"I wanted to double check if you were still good to take Teddy tomorrow for the weekend."

Remus' face flooded with relief. "Yes… Yes, of course I am."

"Good." Tonks studied her nails. "And you can take him next week? Just like normal? I know I've kept him to myself this last fortnight. I owe you an apology."

"You owe me nothing. I will admit, I will be pleased to see Teddy again. Like normal."

Tonks had smiled.

"Tonks… are you all right? I know that I am the last person you probably want to talk to…"

"That's not really true." Tonks folded one leg under her and twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. "After I lost my memories I… I discovered most of the friends I did remember were either away from England or we hadn't spoken for years. Mum told me my life had revolved around the Order for so long… Then there were people like Charlie, and well…. Things were awkward, I didn't remember anything and he struggled with that… Things had happened… I was… running away I suppose."

"The Weasley's are an extremely loyal bunch." Remus observed.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Tonks' face. "Yes. That they are."

"You should try to talk to him again. Things have improved, you need friends around you. Especially since…"

"Since David left me in pretty much the same way I left you?"

Remus shook his head. "No. That isn't true. Your memories were completely wiped."

"David…" Tonks swallowed. "He said… He said I… Bloody hell! I just don't know what to think!"

Remus nodded slowly. "He came to see me before he left."

A dull flush filled Tonks' face.

"I think he is being foolish." Remus chose his words carefully. "Anyone could see that you are in love with him."

Tonks stared at her hands. "I… I know he's gone but I hate that… I hate it so much."

Remus nodded. "Yes. I am sorry."

"Don't be. It was a stupid excuse. And maybe he is right. Maybe I have too much history I need to face before I can settle properly. History that… That I never had the nerve to face before. I do love him, I miss him."

"I know this is poor consolation but if you ever need to talk to someone other than your mother…"

Tonks laughed. "Anyone would be better to talk to than my mother. I… You don't mind if I do come and…"

"Of course not," Remus half smiled. "I have had decades of listening practice. I would say I am quite good about it now really."

Tonks laughed. "And modest. I should go. I'll bring Teddy tomorrow."

"Tonks!" Remus called out to her as she was walking away. "I meant it. If you need to talk, I am always here."

Tonks flashed him a smile. "Thank you! You might regret that offer."

* * *

"Ginny, I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you." Remus smiled as he watched Teddy hang over Jamie and pull faces to make the baby laugh.

"Of course you can!"

"I am meeting Ian Doyle's mother next Wednesday. Are you free? Would it be possible if I could borrow your company that day? I think it would put her more at ease."

Nodding instantly, Ginny glanced at her husband. "Do you want Harry as well?"

"No, I do not want to overwhelm her and I think your presence, as a woman, would be much more reassuring."

"How insulting," Harry moaned lazily from where he was sprawled at Ginny's feet.

Remus ignored him.

"I shall come over bright and early," Ginny couldn't conceal the laughter in her voice. "You've met with his father a few times, haven't you?"

"Yes, he's a good man. Being a werewolf hasn't been easy on him."

"Whereas for you it was a walk in the park," Harry muttered.

"You are rather impudent today," Remus sighed. "Are we not paying you enough attention, Harry?"

"No. I am feeling neglected down here. Even Teddy is ignoring me."

Teddy looked up and grinned. "Jamie is more fun than you," he informed his godfather

Harry's eyes widened dramatically behind his glasses and he clutched at his heart. "The horror. The horror!"

Teddy laughed.

"I don't like your son very much, Remus," Harry informed gravely. "He is being mean to me."

Teddy laughed again and sat on his godfather's stomach.

"Oof!" Harry rolled over and Teddy tumbled to the ground. "Now you are in trouble!"

Scrambling to his feet Teddy fled down the grassy slope, Harry in hot pursuit.

Ginny laughed. "He loves playing with Teddy. He keeps telling Jamie to grow up so he is more interesting." Ginny scooped her son up and tickled his stomach. "I don't want him to grow up too fast! Though, I suppose with this new little one on the way, I will have a baby for a while yet."

"Harry said you have started going to more Quidditch games." There was an odd note in Remus' voice as he watched Harry chase Teddy.

Ginny looked at him curiously. "Yes. I have. It's been nice to get back into it. Mum is going to watch Jamie if Harry's schedule doesn't work and when hers doesn't either I am going to remind you that Harry is your favourite."

A soft chuckle. "I am always happy to watch Jamie for you. And the new little one when they make an appearance."

"You are a gem." Ginny smiled. "Seen George and Angelina's house yet? They are getting married next week. Angie says she wants to be married before the baby comes, or shows too much. I think she will be one of those horrid, lucky women who don't gain a single gram of weight."

Remus smiled. "I think dinner is being planned for next week?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she nodded. "I forgot about that!"

A curious glance was sent her way. "Yes, George seemed rather pleased with himself when he invited me."

Ginny smiled brightly. "I can imagine. It's been good for him. It's like… The sun rose again and he can smile. It's not perfect. I don't suppose he will ever be perfect, or back to what he was, but he has life in him again. He… I heard him talking to Bill and Charlie the other day… I never knew how bad it was." A shadow entered her eyes. "After Fred… I had no idea… George said if it wasn't for you being so patient and making him talk even when you were so weak and unwell yourself then…"

Remus leaned forward to rest a hand on Ginny's arm. "Your brother is a strong man. He has people who love him. I think, in the end, he would have seen that."

"Would he? He was so… withdrawn… I think if it had not been for you being so patient then…" Ginny squeezed Remus' hand. "Thank you."

Remus shook his head. "That is entirely unnecessary."

"No, it isn't."

"Then perhaps I should start thanking you, and Harry more often? You for not being irritated that he spends so much time making my life easier. Or that you and he don't seem to mind coming back here to visit an old werewolf."

"You aren't old!" Ginny objected. "And why would I mind Harry spending time with you? We love your company, Remus, and Harry… Harry wishes that he could have known you sooner. He needs a father figure in his life and you are it. You are probably the most dependable person I have ever met. Don't think I haven't forgotten how kind you were to me when I was a stranger and you taught me. You would sit and listen to me talk about my first year and you were so kind. We were all devastated when you left."

"And yet, you never managed to get entirely rid of me."

Ginny laughed as his words broke the sentimental mood. "No, no we have not managed that yet, you are quite right. Tell me, Ian's mother, how much prejudice am I looking at here?"

* * *

Remus looked over the house and smiled up at his hosts. "It looks beautiful."

"Thank you!" Angelina beamed. "We will extend onto it as we go but we think it's perfect and it has plenty of yard and a brilliant shed for George to… experiment in."

Remus laughed. "You shall have to show me these experiments of yours, George."

George, grinning widely, nodded. "After lunch. Everyone is out the back, and now you have had the tour we need to feed the starving Weasley's. Though I noticed that the females of our number have actually started consuming more than us boys!"

Angelina hit his arm. "Probably because almost all of us a pregnant. Show some respect!"

Remus laughed. "You had best watch yourself, my lad, ladies do not take well to being tormented."

"Goodness knows how Dad put up with mum for all of us," George darted out of the way of another blow and Angelina glared at him.

"Watch it, Weasley! Or you will be sorry!"

Remus shook his head as he took his place near Molly and Harry. Banter flowed around the table and he smiled to himself. This family would never cease to entertain him.

Hermione, seated opposite him, leaned forward. "The bill is being passed through the Wizagomot again, Remus. We hope the laws will be banished by Christmas! Most people are reacting favourably to it when we remind them that Dolores Umbridge is locked away in Azkaban!"

"Christmas," Remus shook his head slightly. "You are doing a good thing, Hermione. I do not know how I can ever thank you."

"Don't speak rubbish. It is an absolute pleasure, Remus, and I think that anyone who works ought to be passionate about their jobs!"

"Speaking of passion," Ron, who had spoken little while he ate, leaned forward. "We have a surprise for you, Remus."

The werewolf looked around suddenly delighted faces warily. "Oh?"

"It's over in the shed." George jumped to his feet.

"It was George's idea. The rest of us were too dense to think of it." Harry gripped the handles of Remus' wheelchair and pushed it over the uneven ground.

"Ironic really," Charlie laughed. "Seeing you and Ron were constant idiots."

"Shut up," Ron muttered while his brothers laughed.

"Close your eyes!" Fleur's soft hands covered his eyes and Remus stiffened slightly at the unexpected touch before relaxing.

"Goodness, it's not my birthday, or Christmas! What have I done to deserve this?"

"Don't answer that," Bill drawled. "Or we will give him a fat head. Ready? All right, you can look now!"

Remus smiled at their obvious excitement and Fleur removed her hands. He stared at the open shed doors in curious astonishment for a moment.

"I… I don't understand."

"We got the idea from the Ford Anglia that Dad erm… fiddled with… when we were kids," Ron explained.

"Charlie saw a chap in Muggle London driving a car and when he got out he was in a wheelchair. So we did some research and discovered they use hand controls." George looked excited.

"Hand controls?" Remus repeated.

"Yes," Harry crouched beside Remus' chair. "It's imbedded with magic as well, so, not only can you drive it normally but it can fly like the Ford Anglia did so you don't have to apparate again."

Remus gripped Harry' shoulder tightly and tears blurred his eyes. "I… I…"

"It works, we have tested it and tried it for months now. It took a bit of work but it was worth it." Bill was grinning. "There's a lift for your chair, or we can pull the usual seat back into place and you could be helping in and out of it. We don't see it causing many issues for you, and should be much more comfortable than apparating or using the floo."

"Thank you," his voice was very hoarse. "Thank you…"

"Shall you give it a spin?" George bounced on his toes. "Come on, we can explain how it all works.

* * *

"Remus!" Tonks' frantic head appeared in the floo and Remus manoeuvred his chair so that she could see him.

"Is everything all right? Teddy?" His voice was tight with sudden fear that curled in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh! No, everything is fine. Kind of. I have to go into work. Some sort of dire emergency, and Mum is busy today. She can cancel her plans but honestly…" Tonks grimaced. "She will hold it over me for months. Are you busy today? Could you watch him."

"Of course I can!" Remus replied instantly. "I'm meeting with a student's mother today but Teddy won't mind and then I can have the rest of the day with him."

Tonks' shoulder slumped in relief. She had seen Remus' face brighten at the prospect of spending an unplanned day with his son and she felt a moments pang when she thought of the way that before David had entered her life, she had cancelled on this devoted father so frequently. "You are a life saver." She informed. "I'll bring him round soon. Can I bring anything over? Seeing I am imposing."

"Nothing," Remus shook his head. "I can have Ginny fetch him if it's easier? She is coming over soon enough."

A slight hesitation. "That would probably be enormously helpful. Would she mind?"

"I'll send her a Patronus and have her send one on to you. Be careful today. And if you need me to keep him here tonight…"

Tonks flashed him a bright smile. "I shall let you know! Thank you, Remus!"

Alexandra Doyle stepped through the door and Remus welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Mrs Doyle, please, have a seat. This is Ginny Potter and my son, Teddy."

Alexandra nodded tightly as she sat on the couch that Remus had indicated, as far away from the werewolf as was physically possible.

"Can I pour you tea?" Ginny smiled with as much warmth as she could manage.

"Thank you."

"You will have to forgive us, Ginny and I had planned to entertain you outside but with its usual impeccable timing, Scotland decided to rain," Remus kept his voice light. His eyes flickered to where Teddy was drawing, his brow scrunched in concentration. His lips curled into a half smile before he turned back to the woman who clearly had no desire to be in the room.

"I remember the unpredictable weather from school." Alexandra agreed cautiously. She took the tea from Ginny.

"Remus?"

"None, thank you, Ginny."

The young woman rolled her eyes before she settled back into the seat beside Remus.

"Ian has told me a great deal about you." Alexandra spoke briskly.

Remus inclined. "Yes, I can imagine he has. You have an incredibly intelligent son, Mrs Doyle, he has a great deal of potential."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "My son? He barely says a word to anyone. I am surprised that your tutoring sessions have given you this much information."

"You—"

"Ian is quite talkative when encouraged," Remus interrupted Ginny's sharp words. "I think he feels that his stutter means that people will not respect him or take him seriously."

"And I suppose you give him that?" Alexandra's voice was sharp.

Remus's hand closed over Ginny's wrist. "I like to think I help to develop his confidence."

Alexandra nodded once. "I cannot argue with that." Her eyes flickered to Teddy. "Your son's hair is dyed?"

"No," Remus smiled fondly at the lime green head. "He, like his mother, is a metamorphmagus."

"Oh."

"Teddy is incredibly lucky," Ginny's voice was polite and calm again. "He has two very talented parents. We have high hopes for him. Ian is quite good with him whenever Teddy is here."

"Ian was always good with children." A shadow entered the mother's eyes and Ginny's heart softened.

"Yes, he seems the sort that is very patient."

Teddy jumped up suddenly and crossed to wrap his arms around Remus' neck. Alexandra's eyes widened at the easy affection offered by the child and when Remus turned his attention to his son she could feel Ginny's eyes watching her closely.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Cub?"

"Can I have a biscuit?"

"May I," Remus corrected with an affectionate smile. "And yes. Of course you may. Will you say hello to Mrs Doyle? She is Ian's mum."

Teddy, suddenly shy, clung to his father a little close. "Hello."

Alexandra's smile was brittle and relief flooded her when Teddy retrieved his biscuit. It was a relief that Remus could not help but notice.

"Does he know?" Alexandra demanded suddenly and Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"What I am. Yes, to an extent. As much as he can understand right now. Teddy, with you tell Mrs Doyle why I get sick every month?"

Teddy straightened. "Daddy got hurt when he was little. As little as me. And now he gets sick whenever the moon is big."

"Aren't you frightened of him?"

Teddy looked puzzled and sent his father and godmother an uncertain look.

"Go on, sweetheart," Ginny encouraged. "Tell Mrs Doyle if you are frightened of your dad."

"Why would I be scared? I'm not allowed to see him when the moon is big," Teddy looked indignant. "Or after, until Daddy's better again. But why would I be scared?"

"Because…" Alexandra shook her head. "Never mind, I just thought I would ask."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "You are frightened of me, are you not?"

Stiffening the witch's eyes swept over him. "I do not fear you."

Remus' eyes seemed to bore into her soul. "No, perhaps not," he agreed. "I think perhaps you despise me."

"You cannot fault me for despising a dark creature."

Ginny reached to grip Remus' hand.

"Yet I truly believe that such feelings come from fear," Remus' voice was soft. "You were at school with me, a few years younger, but I remember you, I went through year books before you came here today, and you were a quiet girl. You spoke to me on several occasions. You did not know then that I was a werewolf and you neither feared nor despised me. You married a man, a good man, whom you loved, yet, you allowed generations of prejudice to destroy something precious."

Alexandra rose and anger flashed in her eyes. "My husband is a monster. Just like you! A monster that does not have feelings!"

"On the contrary," Remus squeezed Ginny's hand gently. "I do have feelings. As does Kiaran. I do implore you, madam, that you rethink your beliefs because your son, assuredly, does not feel the same. You will only push him further away with this attitude and you do not, I believe, want to lose him entirely from your life."

"I came to see you and you accuse me of pushing my son away. I should have known it was a mistake. Just like it was a mistake to allow my son to spend time with a monster."

"Don't call my dad a monster!" A suddenly angry six year old, who had been almost forgotten, had managed to step outside of the silencing spell Remus had cast. Ginny rose and gently pushed Teddy towards his father.

"Remus invited me here today to make you more comfortable," her voice was quite calm. "But I am relieved now that I came so I can be here for the kindest man that I have known. Your attitude is disgusting and as Remus has already said, I truly hope it will change or you will lose your son."

"I can forbid him from seeing Professor Lupin."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "My husband is Harry Potter. The defence professor. The man who views Remus as a father that he never knew. I would encourage you, not to withdraw Ian from Remus' tutelage. You will lose the last shreds of love your son still holds for you."

"Ginny," Remus interrupted her words. "Enough."

Alexandra stare between them. "You allow your family to associate with a werewolf?"

"Allow?" Ginny laughed. "My niece is taught by Remus and rest assured, if my brother or his wife heard your words they would be much, much angrier than I feel right now."

"Ginny." Remus sighed. "Please, sit."

The young woman, eyes flashing, sank into the seat beside him.

"Mrs Doyle, I understand how you feel, but I do beg of you, think about Ian. Think of what is best for him. He wants to see his father. You will do him or yourself no favours by trying to shelter him. Kiaran is stable, he knows what is expected of him as a father. He wants to be Ian's father. He loves that young man and Ian adores him. Please, consider my words."

Alexandra, teeth gritted, nodded once. Teddy was clinging to his father like a limpet and his eyes, his father's eyes, she noticed, were flashing with righteous indignation. The look reminded her of her son whenever she cast disparaging comments about werewolves. "I am sorry I made you angry, Teddy."

"I don't like you."

"Edward!" Remus's tone was quite stern. "Apologise at once and accept Mrs Doyle's apology."

Teddy's shoulders slumped. "Sorry," his words were mumbled and Remus sighed.

"Go back to your games, Cub, you and I will talk about this later, all right."

Teddy nodded and his smile appeared again when Remus kissed his forehead.

"More tea, Mrs Doyle?"

Alexandra blinked. "I…"

"I think we still have one or two things to resolve." Remus' voice was flawlessly polite yet Ginny could hear the strain in his voice, could see the defensive hunch to his shoulders and knew that every word had been a barb into his heart. She rose and poured tea in silence, handing an almost numb Alexandra a fresh cub before shifting to block her view of the werewolf. Her hands were gentle as she waited for Remus' unsteady grip to tighten around the thick mug and his eyes were gentle and grateful when he flashed her a tired smile. Settling beside him, Ginny's eyes flashed with a warning that another word against the man at her side would warrant a torrent of abuse.

"I hope you will not consider removing Ian from my tutoring."

Lips thin, Alexandra shrugged. "I am not stupid enough to think my son would do well in defence, it makes sense to have you tutor him."

Remus inclined his head slightly and sipped his tea slowly. "I would never place anyone in danger," he spoke carefully. "I am under a strict regime of wolfsbane so, rest assured, your son will not come to any harm under my care."

"You want him to see…. His father."

"Yes," Remus nodded. "I think it would do them both the world of good."

"I need to think about it." Laying her tea aside the woman attempted to hold Remus' steady gaze and failed. "I do not want my son to be more hurt than he is already."

"And keeping him from his father will prevent that?"

"I do my best to protect my son, even from threats that you do not see, or understand… because…"

"I am such a threat?"

"Indeed."

Ginny's hands clenched. "Remus asked me here today to ensure that you would be more comfortable, Mrs Doyle, and I, of course, accepted. Now, I am truly grateful that I came, not for you, but, I hope, I can ease the blows of your rudeness and cruel words to a host that has been quite kind when you did not deserve it. I hope you think of how Remus has been and I hope that it will change your bigoted thoughts. Until then, I think that I shall escort you to the door." Her hand rested briefly on Remus' shoulder before she motioned Alexandra ahead of her. "A house elf will escort you to the gates. You will excuse me from that duty."


End file.
